Raikou
by AdiaSkyFire
Summary: Mi nombre es Raikou. Soy un pastor blanco. Al otro lado de la calle vive una persona muy especial para mis dueños. Tienen una historia algo complicada, pero también algo en común. ¡Yo! Hikaru/Lantis AU
1. Fuego

**CAPITULO 1. FUEGO**

La pequeña Lucy, quien había cumplido hacía menos de una semana los 8 años de edad, se aferraba con fuerza al pasamano de madera, y descendía tambaleante por las escaleras hasta la primera planta, en medio de una densa capa de humo. Estaba sola en casa, pero sabía que debía llegar a la puerta. Si llegaba hasta la puerta, todo estaría bien. Más allá de la puerta estaba el Aire. Aire era lo único que necesitaba.

Una vez llegara a la puerta, el dolor en su garganta se detendría. Una vez llegara a la puerta la cabeza dejaría de pesarle y pararía de emitir esas terribles punzadas que cada vez eran más extensas. Una vez llegara a la puerta, cruzaría el umbral y podría abrir los ojos sin sentir que estaban derritiéndose dentro de las cuencas.

Tosió con fuerza. No recordaba si alguna vez había tosido de esa forma. Tuvo que parar, porque no podía controlar su propio cuerpo, que se doblaba en espasmos. Pensó en su mamá, en su papá. No debió quedarse sola. Si ellos estuvieran allí…

Las lágrimas aparecieron, y sollozó sin remedio. Pero se irguió tan pronto pudo. Papá y mamá no estaban con ella. Si se quedaba allí llorando la cabeza le dolería más. Dos pasos más y estaría abajo. Debía llegar a la puerta. Aire. Puerta.

El descenso más le había parecido la entrada al averno que las escaleras de su propio hogar, pero el instinto de supervivencia le obligaba a avanzar. Los escalones habían terminado. Caminó un paso a la vez, a tientas, como un ciego, con las manos al frente, pues sus ojos ardían demasiado y el humo no le dejaba ver con claridad. Allí abajo la temperatura era aún peor que en la planta superior, y su piel se resentía mientras más permanecía allí. Cruzó lo que debía ser el comedor donde se sentaba todas las noches con su familia para compartir una frugal pero animada cena. Sin embargo, una de las sillas de largo espaldar se interpuso en su camino. Se enredó con las patas, y con el pánico galopando por sus venas, fue a dar al suelo. Se golpeó la pantorrilla, lo que agregaba otro dolor a su rosario de penas. Lloró y gritó, pero su garganta herida le impedía formar algo más que un aullido sordo. Algo estaba muy caliente cerca de ella. Trató de incorporarse, pero sus músculos no le ayudaron, así que comenzó a arrastrarse. Desorientada, Lucy se adentró en la cocina. Fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta que en vez de acercarse a su salvación, se hundía más y más en infierno.

* * *

Latis llevaba unos minutos escuchando el ladrido de Raikou, que parecía muy hiperactivo esa tarde.

Se levantó a regañadientes del sofá y puso el volumen del _Fantástico Hombre Araña_ que había estado leyendo sobre la mesa.

Era un día perfecto de vacaciones. Había terminado sus labores en la mañana y ahora gozaba de un poco de paz. Su madre se había llevado a su hermano mayor al supermercado. No lo envidiaba. Ella tenía un gusto innato por recorrer centímetro a centímetro los estantes buscando la mejor oferta. Y eso podría durar horas.

Pero la tarde sólo podía mejorar. Tan pronto llegara Zagato saldrían a jugar futbol con Ráfaga, y otros muchachos del mismo curso de su hermano. Latis era menor que todos ellos, pues la mayoría tenía 15 años y el apenas había alcanzado los 11, ¡pero era rápido! Hasta el momento nadie corría a la par de él, lo que le había generado problemas, porque habían tomado por rutina hacerlo caer a como diera lugar. Ansiaba encontrarse con Ráfaga y devolverle la no tan delicada falta de la última vez, que le dejó con un enorme morado en la pantorrilla izquierda por más de una semana.

Pensando en la estrategia que seguiría en el juego, caminó hacia la entrada. Llevaría a Raikou para que no se sintiera solo en casa. Se enloquecía si osaban excluirlo… ¿Pero qué le pasaba? No era normal que ladrara tanto.

Cuando abrió la puerta principal, el olor le impregnó de inmediato. Algo se quemaba.

Raikou, el vivaz pastor blanco de la familia hizo una pausa para voltear a mirar a Latis y luego siguió ladrando en dirección a la casa del frente, a través de la reja a media altura que separaba el verde patio de la acera pública. El sol brillaba alto aún y el muchacho tuvo que llevarse la mano a la frente para poder ver con claridad. Entonces pudo distinguir que algo brillaba con furia dentro de la estructura. Y le pareció ver humo saliendo de la parte de atrás.

Su primera reacción fue avanzar. Abrió la reja sin pensar y Raikou salió disparado.

\- ¡RAIKOU! ¡NO!

Latis maldijo su propia estupidez y cruzó la calle, corriendo detrás del perro, que ya había llegado hasta la parte de atrás de la casa, pasando sin problemas la entrada que no estaba cercada y metiéndose por un agujero entre dos maderas en el patio trasero. Mientras Raikou desaparecía por una esquina, Latis tuvo que parar para considerar cómo lo seguiría y evitar que le pasara algo.

\- ¡SE ESTÁ QUEMANDO! – gritó a sus espaldas una mujer de mediana edad, mientras esculcaba en su bolso por el celular- ¡LA CASA SE QUEMA!

* * *

¿Algo le estaba empujando? Hacía mucho calor. Le dolía respirar.

Trató de abrir los ojos y vio una nariz negra al frente. Acto seguido, una lengua rosada le animó propinándole un amistoso lengüetazo en la mejilla. Lucy sonrió. Un perrito. ¿Qué hacía un perrito en su casa?

\- Ho…la – saludó, casi sin aliento-

El perro, que era bastante grande, golpeó con el hocico su mano y ladró. Quería que lo siguiera, pero Lucy no podía. Su cuerpo estaba muy cansado y la cabeza le martillaba. Ahora lo que necesitaba era dormir.

Un grito la sacó de la inconciencia. La luz embistió sus pupilas, como una tea furiosa. Dolía. Su piel dolía, su garganta dolía. No veía nada. Se asustó. Se asustó mucho. ¿Por qué no veía? ¿Dónde estaba?

Alguien hablaba, estaba cerca. Escuchaba una voz, y el tono tenía un tinte de amargura. ¿Qué pasaba? Ante sí se extendía una enorme y cristalina nada. Necesitaba ver, no podía quedarse ciega. ¡no era verdad! ¡NO! El miedo reptó por su pequeño cuerpo y se agarró de su estómago como un parásito. Las lágrimas salieron de esos ojos que parecían haber perdido su propósito.

\- Calma – dijo la voz- ya están por llegar. No te preocupes

Lucy no podía calmarse. El gemido lastimero de un perro hacía eco de su tristeza.

\- Raikou – la voz trataba de mantenerse firme, pero algo ocurría. Parecía a punto de partirse- Mamá ya viene. Está cerca. Dijo que estaría acá en menos de 5 minutos.

\- ¿Mamá? – preguntó la niña, parpadeando-

La voz no respondió. Permaneció en un tenso silencio, que Lucy interpretó como algo malo. Para ese momento, ella carecía de autocontrol. Quería a su familia, y la necesitaba ahora. Su llanto se hizo más desesperado.

Al poco tiempo, Lucy se sintió rodeada por unos brazos gentiles, que comenzaron a mecerla con suavidad. No se sorprendió ante aquel gesto cariñoso, y por supuesto, no rehuyó al contacto, pues era lo que justamente estaba buscando. Su calor era reconfortante. Muy distinto al fuego que había estado a punto de segar el hilo de su existencia. No supo por qué, pero el miedo se desvaneció casi de inmediato, y las lágrimas se fueron secando en medio de pequeños sollozos.


	2. Vecinos

**CAPITULO 2. VECINOS**

 **7 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

\- ¡Adiós!

\- ¡Cuídate Lucy! ¿Llevas tu almuerzo?

\- Si Mamá

Lucy cerró la puerta y salió de su casa. La joven de 15 años se quedó un instante mirando la acera de enfrente, como todos los días. Al ver aquella casa, no podía evitar sentir una enorme culpa, que le carcomía por dentro.

Miró con cuidado antes de pasar. No quería que le descubrieran.

* * *

Latis corrió la cortina solo un centímetro. Puso una rodilla en el suelo y se agachó con cuidado. Era suficiente para ver a la muchacha pasar la calle y pararse frente a la cerca. Raikou estaba esperándola, y meneó la cola contento. El pastor blanco se acercó cojeando hasta ella y recibió de buen agrado, en medio de un silencio cómplice, las galletas que ella se empeñaba en traerle dos veces al día.

\- ¿Otra vez espiándola?

Latis, apesar que en diferentes deportes había demostrado excelentes reflejos para sus 18 años, perdió el equilibrio con el susto. Su pierna se ladeó peligrosamente hacia adelante, pero no alcanzó a caer. Confió en no haber movido demasiado la cortina para quedar en evidencia.

No esperaba que su hermano estuviera allí. Suspiró. Zagato no olvidaría aquello. Le esperaban largos episodios de burlas.

\- No estoy espiándola

\- No me digas. ¿Y qué es esa pose entonces?

\- Me aseguro que no esté dándole mala comida

\- ¿A Raikou? Lucy ha estado haciendo eso desde que volvieron a la casa. ¿Será un mes ya? ¿Crees que soy tonto y no me doy cuenta de lo que haces?

\- No estoy haciendo nada

\- Precisamente. ¿No sería más fácil que le invitaras algo?

\- Ella no quiere hablar conmigo

\- Pero tú quieres hablar con ella

\- No pienses cosas raras Zagato

\- Tú eres el raro, esperando a que venga todos los días. Más bien inventa cualquier cosa y háblale

\- Ya dije que no es eso

\- Todos en esta casa sabemos que te gusta desde que tienes 11 años. No seas estúpido.

Zagato le dio un golpe en la cabeza – que según él era la personificación del amor fraternal- y se alejó, no sin antes acotar:

\- Si pudiera, esa niña le hablaría amistosamente hasta a los insectos, así que creo que una sabandija como tú no tendrá problemas.

Latis le mandó uno de los cojines del sofá, pero no alcanzó acertarle en la presumida cara.

Zagato no tenía idea. Era cierto. Lucy era muy sociable, pero por alguna razón, cada vez que por casualidad se encontraban, ella aparentaba no verlo, o rehuía su presencia.

Si. Era probable que ella recordara su cobardía.

* * *

Raikou se comió las galletas como un poseso. Lucy pasó la mano a través de la reja y lo acarició. El corazón se le estrujaba de pensar en lo que ese pobre perro había pasado para salvarla. Miró la patica blanca, con esa larga cicatriz. Raikou no se había repuesto por completo de las quemaduras, y menos del pedazo de madera que le había caído sobre el lomo. Se le escurrieron las lágrimas, por quincuagésima vez.

\- Te debo la vida – susurró- a ti y a tu amo. Me gustaría que el pudiera perdonarme. Tal vez estoy pidiendo mucho.

Levantó la mirada. La cortina de la ventana de la sala se agitó. Se apresuró a irse. El muchacho podría molestarse si descubría que estaba dándole comida a Raikou sin su permiso.

* * *

\- _¡Mamá! ¡Es Raikou! Está adentro. ¡Está adentro! No pude…_

\- _Latis ¡ESCUCHAME! ¡No entres a esa casa!_

\- _¡No puedo irme mamá! ¡Ven pronto por favor! La gente no me escucha. Están muy ocupados tratando que no se esparza el fuego._

\- _Latis ¡ALÉJATE DE ESA CASA! Sal de ahí por favor._

\- _¡No podré cargar con los dos! ¡No podré cargarlos! ¡MAMÁ RAIKOU ESTÁ LLORANDO!_

Se despertó sudando. Hacía años no tenía esa pesadilla. Los pensamientos del día habían vuelto a él de la peor forma posible. Miró el reloj sobre la mesa de noche, que con grandes números rojos le informaba que apenas eran las 11:45pm.

Bajó las escaleras, sabiendo a quien estaba buscando. Raikou lo escuchó y le dio la bienvenida a la sala batiendo la cola. Latis se sentó en el último escalón y abrazó a su amigo. El ya veterano pastor blanco, con la sabiduría perruna que dan los años, se quedó calmado mientras movía la cola de un lado para otro, barriendo el piso de madera. La pesadilla se diluyó mientras su corazón volvía a latir con tranquilidad, acompasado por el latido perenne de su mejor amigo.

\- Así que recibimos galletas de ella, pero le ladras a todo el que pasa. Incluso a los niños. – dijo Latis, recordando el episodio de la mañana mientras tomaba la cara de Raikou con cariño entre sus manos-

Raikou lo miró y ladeó su cara haciéndole ver que no entendía en absoluto su actitud.

\- Es una noche cálida. Tus huesos no te dolerán. ¿Quieres dar un paseo? ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?

Raikou ladró con entusiasmo al ver que Latis se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la despensa.

\- ¡SHHHHH!

Tal como hacía desde cachorro, Raikou bajó la cabeza, compungido por el regaño, soltando un pequeño quejido.

\- Eres un perro dramático. ¿no crees? Estoy seguro que se lo sacaste a Zagato. Ambos son unos llorones.

* * *

Lucy se dormía tan pronto su cabeza tocaba la almohada. Era considerado casi un superpoder en su círculo familiar. Muchos envidiarían su capacidad de descanso, lo que sin duda le proveía tanta energía al día siguiente.

Pero esa noche había dado vueltas en su cama una y otra vez, sin poder conciliar el sueño. Miraba el despertador con forma de vaca pasar los segundos uno a uno, aumentando el desespero. Cada vez era más tarde y al día siguiente tenía que levantarse temprano para la escuela.

¡Duermete ya!

 _Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac_

Las 12:10 am. Llevaba más de dos horas en esa absurda guerra contra su cerebro. No aguanto más, y se levantó con un suspiro. La ventana de su habitación daba hacia la calle, por lo que acercó la silla del escritorio para ver el firmamento. Era una noche clara. La enorme luna creciente parecía saciarse de oscuridad.

El ruido de una puerta, y de unas ruedas girando llenó el absoluto silencio de la calle. Lucy buscó la fuente del sonido. ¿Quién en su sano juicio saldría a las doce de la noche?

Por alguna razón desconocida, varias mariposas volaron en su estómago al ver al muchacho de enfrente, Latis, salir con un curioso carrito tirado por una larga manija. Pero lo más curioso no era ver a Latis tirando del carrito, sino ver a Raikou sentado sobre el artefacto, como un rey sobre su carroza, desfilando por la calle. Lucy no aguantó la risa.

Deseó ir con ellos. Por primera vez desde que volvieron al vecindario, Lucy quiso hablar con el muchacho que le había salvado la vida, sin estar inmersa en esa aura de culpa que le cubría y le hacía quedarse en silencio cada vez que por casualidad se cruzaban por la calle.

Los vio desaparecer de su rango de vista. Lucy sabía cuánto Latis amaba a ese blanco ángel de cuatro patas. Lo sabía muy bien.

Sintiéndose ligera, volvió a la cama.

* * *

Al día siguiente una pálida y ojerosa figura bostezaba al cruzar la calle, para cumplir con la cita de todos los días, a pesar de tener el tiempo justo para llegar a la escuela. Se sentía agotada. La cabeza le pesaba. Seis horas de sueño no eran nada. Le esperaba un largo día.

Hurgó en su mochila buscando la bolsa de galletas, para luego detenerse en frente de la cerca. Raikou ya debería haber salido a saludar, pero no lo veía por ningún lado. Se agachó para otear entre los barrotes de la cerca, por si el perro estaba dentro de su casa de madera, pero allí sólo estaba el destrozado pollo de hule, juguete preferido del pastor.

 _Quizás está dentro. Debió entrar con Latis después del paseo._

Iba a levantarse, cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió de improviso y una figura blanca corrió hacia la cerca. Sus adormecidos reflejos no se decidieron por permanecer agachada o pararse y huir, lo que desembocó en la triste consecuencia de una Lucy que estampó su trasero contra el pavimento mientras Raikou meneaba la cola con efusividad y trataba de alcanzarla entre los espacios de la reja.

Lucy se rió. No le importaba estar en el suelo si era debido a la alegría de Raikou por verla. Estaba intentando ponerse de pie cuando cayó en cuenta que los perros no abrían puertas. Bueno, no puertas aseguradas con cerraduras.

Latis estaba en la entrada de la casa, con la mano aún sobre el canto de la puerta, observándola silencioso.

Escuchó con claridad su pulso acelerarse. Muchos pensamientos llegaron de improviso, pero ninguno de ellos era coherente. Se quedó pasmada, en el suelo, casi hipnotizada por su profunda mirada.

La mente era algo indescifrable. "Contradictoria con razones" dirían unos. Durante 7 años soñó reencontrarse con él, pero ahora que habían vuelto a habitar esa casa, había pasado un mes entero sin que se decidiera a hablarle.

Latis ya no era ese niño con el que habló cuando estaban en recuperación. Los eventos del pasado se confundían con los sentimientos, por tanto, lo que más recordaba, vívidamente, era la rabia emanando de los ojos violetas, la tristeza y cada uno de sus gestos cuando él salió del cuarto del hospital. ¿El muchacho que ahora no le quitaba la mirada de encima seguiría atado con intensidad a ese odio?

Tenía la oportunidad de averiguarlo. Pero ¿cómo estaba ella? En la peor situación posible, con una terrible cara de trasnocho, el trasero en el suelo y descubierta husmeando al frente de su casa.

Sin ocurrírsele nada más que decir…empezó por lo simple

\- Bu…¿buenos días?

Atónita, vio cómo Latis se acercaba, sin corresponder su saludo. Temió lo peor.

* * *

 _¿Se habrá lastimado? –_ pensó Latis al verla caer hacia atrás-.

 _No. Se está riendo. Además Raikou está tranquilo._

 _Es tarde, pensaba que ya hoy no vendría ¿qué hace acá? Le van a regañar en el colegio._

\- Bu…¿buenos días?

 _Se dirigía a él. ¡Le saludaba!_

 _Sin embargo, estaba incómoda. No quería verlo. Se le notaba en los ojos._

Pero él si quería verla. Así que se acercó, con la excusa de calmar a Raikou.

\- Es tarde, ¿No deberías estar de camino al colegio? – dijo con suavidad, tratando de iniciar una conversación-

Ella se levantó y le miró con una pizca de miedo. Subió y bajó las pupilas repetidas veces antes de contestar.

\- Yo…este… _si_.

Lucy apretaba los labios con nerviosismo. Era un gesto que siempre le había parecido bonito. Recordó cuando la fue a visitar al hospital. La niña le había mirado muy similar ese día, pero luego, le había sonreído. Deseó con ansias ver de nuevo esa sonrisa. Una sonrisa dedicada, solo para él.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- No fue nada – dijo ella abriendo un poco los ojos-

\- Hacía mucho que no veía moverse a Raikou tan rápido.– Latis acarició la cabeza del perro, que no se quedaba quieto, pero sus pasos algo cortos ya denotaban el esfuerzo realizado- Le agradas.

Lucy guardó silencio. Miraba a Raikou con intensidad.

\- ¿Sales a menudo?- dijo ella- ¡Digo! Eh… ¿sales a pasear con Raikou?

\- No tanto. Raikou no puede mantener el paso por largo tiempo.

\- ¿Entonces permanece en casa?

\- Tenemos una solución para eso. Es algo…diferente. –suavizó el, pensando en las burlas recibidas por años por parte de sus compañeros de curso-

\- ¡El carrito!

* * *

Los colores subieron a su cara tan pronto cayó en cuenta que no debería saber eso. Se le había ido la lengua. Ahora estaba en un aprieto. ¡Iba tan bien la conversación! Cuando él comenzó con el obvio hecho que debería estar en el colegio en vez de estar de fisgona, creyó que la echaría a gritos pero luego, de manera increíble se preocupó por su caída. Pero ahora…ahora…

\- ¿Carrito? ¿Lo has visto? – preguntó intrigado-

No quería mentirle. Le debía mucho a Latis como para hacer eso.

\- Yo…sé que no debí hacerlo…pero anoche…yo… te vi saliendo con Raikou. –confesó. De ahí en adelante las palabras salieron una tras otra, pegadas con ansiedad, superponiéndose a una velocidad de cuña radial de menos de 3 segundos- ¡Te juro que no era mi intención! ¡No te estoy espiando ni nada parecido! ¡No podía dormir y me acerqué a la ventana! Oí los ruidos y entonces…

\- ¿Escuchaste los ruidos?

* * *

Latis se sintió incómodo. ¿Hasta qué punto había escuchado? ¿Habría notado algo de su conversación con Raikou? Suponía que no había hablado tan alto. ¿Sabía algo? Repasó lo que le había dicho al perro, pasando por "deberías hacerte el perdido y aparecer en su puerta" y "podrías hacer un escándalo cuando te esté dando las galletas"

Raikou le volteó a mirar interrogante, como si supiera que aquel secreto entre los dos podía estar en grave peligro.

\- Te digo la verdad, ¡es que no podía dormir! – aseguró la chica-

Al sentirse el centro de atención, el perro volvió a ladrar para recordarles que estaba encantado que hablaran de él. También era su forma de acotar las conversaciones. Lucy suspiró.

\- Me quedé mirando porque me pareció muy bonito. Me dio envidia no poder hacer algo así por él.

\- ¿Quieres hacer algo por Raikou?

* * *

Lucy quería hacer mucho más que eso. Quería devolverle la juventud, quería sanarlo, quería borrar el dolor y las cirugías. Quería rehacerlo todo. A Raikou y a Latis.

\- Así es – afirmó, bajando la cabeza-

\- Entonces vuelve a las cinco

\- ¿A las cinco?

\- Raikou estará listo para salir a esa hora

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

Sip. Lo sé. Me paso de ambiciosa. ¿4 historias por actualizar?

La buena noticia es que hay inspiración para todas. La no tan buena, que seguramente me echarán de la casa por pasarmela al frente del computador para tratar de terminar al menos 3 en el menor tiempo posible. La otra no tan buena...es que toca espaciarlas porque no hay quien sobreviva XD

Este fic se inspira en el tema "Mascotas" para hikaruxlantisweek. Espero me cuenten que tal les parece. Un abrazo!

Próxima actualización: 21 de Diciembre


	3. Vuelve a las cinco

**CAPÍTULO 3. VUELVE A LAS CINCO**

El día pasaba lento. Muy lento. El reloj de la pared marcaba los segundos como un anciano subiendo por las escaleras.

Latis se levantó de la silla de rodachines del estudio ubicado en el primer piso y fue hacia la cocina. Después de abrir la nevera para repasar el contenido, decidiendo que en realidad no tenía hambre, se fijó en la torre de platos que desbordaba el fregadero. Se arremangó la camisa y comenzó a lavar.

Tan concentrado estaba que no escuchó a Zagato ingresar a la cocina

\- ¿El mundo se va a acabar? ¿A qué debemos este irracional arrebato de responsabilidad?

\- Los platos no se lavan solos

\- Los duendes de la casa son los que usualmente los lavan. ¡Ah no! – dijo llevándose una mano a la frente con cansancio- Eso es lo que tú crees, porque siempre los encuentras limpios.

\- ¿No puedo lavar los platos entonces?

\- Algo escondes ¿Ordenaste comida y borras la evidencia?

\- Eso suena a algo que tu harías -aseguró con media sonrisa en el rostro-

\- Seguro te levantaste hace menos de quince minutos, para que te encontrara haciendo algo útil. ¿Estuviste todo el día encerrado?

\- No tenía clase hoy. Cancelaron los laboratorios por renovaciones.

\- Debió doler. –aseguró Zagato con toda la ironía posible- Pobre hermanito, leyendo comics todo el día

\- Hay que aprovechar el tiempo libre. – dijo Latis, torciendo una pequeña sonrisa en su boca-

\- Ya veré como trasnochas en menos de una semana gracias a que aprovechaste el tiempo libre –predijo en tono burlón-

Zagato caminó por la cocina, y tropezó con el carro de rodachines de Raikou.

\- ¿Qué hace esto aquí? Yo mismo lo guardé esta mañana antes de salir.

Latis siguió lavando los platos, como si no hubiera escuchado

\- Latis. No vas a salir de nuevo a media noche. – le amenazó, serio, con tono autoritario de hermano mayor- Mamá no se durmió hasta que regresaste. Eres un inconsciente.

\- No lo haré. Lo de anoche fue algo de una sola vez.

\- ¿Pesadillas?

Latis asintió. Zagato no dijo nada. En cambio, empujó el carro

\- Entonces lo guardaré –propuso, abriendo la despensa y arrastrando el artefacto-

\- ¡No! Déjalo ahí. – Latis alzó la voz un poco, pero lo suficiente para que su interlocutor lo mirara con sospecha-

Su hermano se acercó, dejando el carro donde estaba. Le observó con una ceja levantada

\- Algo planeas. –aseguró tajante- Puede que…

En eso, sonó el timbre.

* * *

El día pasaba lento. Muy lento.

Lucy había llegado tarde al colegio. Debido a eso, estuvo sentada al lado de la oficina de la coordinadora de disciplina por media hora, esperando a que la atendieran para luego despacharla con una advertencia seguida de una nota en su hoja de vida.

Las clases pasaron sin pena ni gloria. Muchas veces buscó el reloj de pared del salón, esperando a que las manecillas se apresuraran, que el timbre sonara, que la profesora dijera "nos vemos mañana", y que la jornada escolar terminara.

Cuando por fin fueron las cuatro de la tarde, salió despedida del salón de clases. Sus compañeros se quedaron viéndola asombrados e intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa.

Después de doce estaciones de metro, llegó a su casa y subió corriendo las escaleras, dando un grito por saludo a los presentes. El reloj de vaca marcaba las 4:50pm. Se cambió el uniforme en un suspiro, y bajó corriendo como una estampida de Ñus.

* * *

Latis se enjuagó la espuma del detergente de las manos, las secó rápidamente con una toalla y salió a abrir la puerta al tiempo que se acomodaba las mangas de la camisa. No lo parecía, pero estaba muy ansioso. Zagato siguió sus movimientos con recelo.

Respiró profundamente al tomar la perilla. La giró sin prisas. No quería que ella pensara que había estado contando los minutos para volver a verla.

Abrió. La luz del atardecer iluminó la entrada. La figura recortada en resplandores naranjas permanecía quieta. El corazón de Latis se aceleró al imaginar a Lucy irradiando luz con su sonrisa, mientras los brillantes ojos marrones se movían de un lado a otro, esperando por un saludo.

Un ruido le distrajo. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Zagato asomándose desde la cocina.

 _Juro que si dices UNA palabra Zagato, así sea el más minúsculo sonido…_

Sin embargo, algo iba mal. Esa sombra que tenía al frente era excesiva, no correspondía con…

\- Hola Buen…-saludó Águila, con una sonrisa-

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Latis con disgusto, borrando de inmediato la imagen que había creado en su mente-

Águila era su amigo más cercano. Se conocían hacía dos años, desde que habían coincidido en clase de física en primer semestre. Águila había perdido esa clase atrás por inasistencia. Sin embargo, si no hubiera sido por las faltas, su promedio hubiera sido el más alto del curso.

Pronto Latis descubrió la razón tras las inasistencias: Águila detestaba madrugar, (durante las mañanas podía quedarse dormido de pie) por eso, tener clases cada tercer día a primera hora, planteaba un grave problema. Llegaron a un acuerdo: Latis firmaría asistencia por él los días en que "se le presentara un inconveniente" -término suavizado que significaba que se había quedado dormido en casa- y Águila conseguiría preguntas de los exámenes de semestres anteriores, además de hacer los trabajos teóricos. El trato había funcionado a la perfección. Ambos aprobaron la asignatura sin inconvenientes.

Desde allí, habían construido una buena amistad. Resultó que Águila no sólo había perdido Física el semestre anterior, sino que se sumaban otras tres materias que no había inscrito, porque sólo había disponibilidad para asistir en las mañanas. Águila acomodó las materias faltantes para coincidir con el horario de Latis, para continuar con el trato, y hacer los trabajos en conjunto. Ambos eran personas inteligentes, por lo que ninguno era una carga para el otro.

Excepto hoy. La presencia de Águila no podía ser más inoportuna.

\- El olvidadizo soy yo. ¿No es así? – preguntó Águila buscando en su memoria si lo que decía era verdad- Habíamos quedado de adelantar el trabajo de Cálculo IV

\- Estoy ocupado. Vete.

\- Hoy te estás gastando un genio del demonio

\- No tengo tiempo. –dijo con impaciencia, cerrando la puerta- Mañana hablamos.

Raikou, quien no se había movido de su sitio con la visita de Águila, se levantó de improviso y caminó cojeando hacia la entrada. Con la carrera de la mañana había tenido por ese día. Latis lo observó salir de su casa de madera, sabiendo lo que significaba.

\- ¡Buenas tardes Raikou! – saludó con alegría la voz que Latis había esperado escuchar toda la tarde-

El perro bateaba el trasero de un lado a otro al tiempo que Lucy le acariciaba a través de la reja.

Águila se había fijado en la visitante como un pájaro que avista a su presa. Volteó a mirar a Latis con media sonrisa en el rostro. Pero lo peor fue que ahí no se detuvo.

\- Buenas tardes – Águila retrocedió con paso relajado hasta encontrarse con Lucy- Disculpa si no te reconozco. ¿Eres amiga de Latis?

\- Yo…

Lucy buscó al aludido con sus ojos. Al parecer no estaba segura si podía afirmar una amistad con él. A Latis le dolió aquel gesto más de lo que había planeado. Caminó hasta ellos, y se ubicó al lado de Raikou, diagonal a su invitada, ya que Águila se encontraba justo en frente.

El perro supo interpretar la evidente actitud territorial y olisqueó al impertinente. Acto seguido, buscó confirmación de Latis, queriendo asegurar una autorización para alejarlo, ladrar o quizás morderle. Sin embargo, su amo no estaba prestando atención, por lo que su mente se desvió a la muchacha que seguía haciéndole carantoñas.

\- Está aquí para llevar a Raikou a caminar –contestó Latis, eludiendo con deliberación la pregunta-

\- Es muy cómodo de tu parte contratar a una niña tan linda para que pasee a tu mascota – mencionó sin tapujos, dirigiéndose a Lucy, quien paseaba sus ojos de un lado para otro-

\- ¡No no no! Él no me ha contratado. – negó con energía- Estoy aquí porque nos conocemos con Raikou hace mucho tiempo…

\- ¿Hace mucho tiempo? ¿Qué tanto?

\- ¿No te ibas ya? – preguntó Latis tajante-

\- No puedo irme, tenemos un trabajo de Cálculo IV por hacer. Pero creo que puedo acompañar a esta chica a pasear a tu mascota, porque sería inapropiado dejarla sola, ¿verdad?

Al parecer su furia fue notoria, ya que Raikou gruñó de inmediato. Águila sonrió con nerviosismo hacia el perro.

\- Tiene el mismo genio de su amo –aseguró-

\- Latis, si tienes cosas pendientes por hacer…puedo volver otro día. No quiero ser inoportuna.

\- El trabajo no es tan urgente – dijo Latis, tratando de contenerse- Ya, Raikou ya- se dirigió al perro sin ánimo alguno de apaciguarlo-

El tono en la orden contradictoria de su amo le decía que había hecho bien. Raikou en vez de calmarse, siguió gruñendo, y ladró un par de veces con fuerza para que Águila se retirara unos centímetros.

\- Qué extraño – mencionó Lucy- Raikou es muy dulce. ¿Qué le pasará hoy?

\- No lo sé. Quizás sienta un olor distinto. – dijo Latis mirando hacia Águila, en tono neutral-

Raikou no se contuvo más. Sentía que su amo estaba furioso con esa persona. Su misión hacer feliz a su amo. Por eso, siguió ladrando sin detenerse. Incluso avanzó amenazante hacia Águila quien abrió sin mesura los ojos, estupefacto. Latis tuvo que agacharse para abrazar al perro, para que no emprendiera ninguna otra acción. Quería a Águila lejos de allí, pero su odio no daba para que en un descuido Raikou le mordiera.

\- Después de todo creo que no es mala idea que me vaya. – afirmó Águila, abriendo la reja, para colocar distancia entre él y pastor blanco-

\- Raikou…¿Está bien? – preguntó Lucy hacia Latis, quien seguía sosteniéndolo-

\- Está bien – aseguró- Algo le habrá disgustado.

\- Hoy no está muy amistoso con la gente – Águila ya se había alejado bastante. Seguía sonriendo, pero se notaban sus nervios-

\- Tienes razón. – concedió Lucy- Quizás no sea bueno sacarlo el día de hoy. Podría asustar a la gente.

Latis abrió los ojos, sopesando lo que acaba de pasar. Sin querer, intercambió una mirada con Águila, quien alzó los hombros en un gesto silencioso que decía "no fue mi culpa, yo sólo estaba bromeando"

¡Pero claro que era su culpa!

* * *

Raikou no se calmaba, quizás ella podía hacer algo. Sin pensar mucho, Lucy abrió la reja y se arrodilló al lado del perro. Acarició su flanco izquierdo y comenzó a hablarle.

\- Raikou. Todo está bien. No hay problema – dijo con suavidad-

El enorme pastor siguió ladrando. Lucy respiró profundo. Tenía que calmarse ella misma si quería calmar al perro.

\- Tranquilo. Mira, traje tus favoritas – dijo sacando de su bolsillo una bolsa resellable-

Raikou volteó. Miró las galletas, miró a Lucy.

\- Ella viene preparada. ¡Muy bien! – convino el compañero de Latis, quien seguía del otro lado, a una distancia prudencial-

A la intervención de Águila, Raikou recordó el por qué había estado ladrando.

\- Tal vez hoy no quiera visitas – aventuró Lucy, un poco derrotada-

\- No te está ladrando a ti – dijo Latis-

Lucy miró en la dirección a la voz. Estaba justo al lado. No se había dado cuenta lo cerca que estaban. Latis tenía un tono tranquilo, muy distinto al que le había escuchado con su amigo. De nuevo sintió las mariposas revoloteando furiosas, encantadas de recorrer todo su organismo. Sus ojos se encontraron, y por un segundo, no vio nada más. Los ojos de Latis brillaban ¿Era acaso por la luz del atardecer? Sentía que allí había algo cálido, que le llamaba a gritos. Dentro de sus pupilas había un universo entero, y millones de palabras que nunca habían sido pronunciadas.

Lucy escuchó el ladrido de Raikou, pero esta vez, era un ladrido amistoso. Se separó a regañadientes de la mirada de Latis, para constatar lo que había oído. El perro estaba con la lengua afuera, tranquilo, con su mejor cara de ponqué.

\- Se ha calmado – Latis sonrió levemente-

Para Lucy esa sonrisa no pasó desapercibida.

\- Vuelve a ser el mismo pedacito de nube – afirmó Lucy-

\- Bueno, yo no diría…- comenzó el amigo de Latis-

Raikou comenzó a gruñir por lo bajo. El muchacho levantó las cejas con incredulidad y se alejó otros dos pasos

\- Dudo que hoy sea un buen día para estudiar o pasear perros. Gusto en conocerte…

\- Lucy

\- Es un bonito nombre. Soy Águila.

Más gruñidos. Que seguían incrementando volumen.

\- Estamos viéndonos. ¡Adiós! – Águila sonrió con beneplácito hacia su amigo- Recuerda que son 20 problemas de ecuaciones diferenciales. No me vayas a abandonar ¿eh?

Lucy vio a Latis fruncir el ceño mientras Águila se despedía. Al desaparecer de su vista, Raikou se soltó del abrazo de Latis y se acercó a la cerca para constatar que el intruso seguía su camino.

\- Siento haber interrumpido – dijo Lucy, irguiéndose del suelo- Tenías planes de estudiar con tu amigo. No sé si aún quieras que pasee a Raikou. Hoy está algo irritable.

Latis también se había levantado. Le miraba con una expresión extraña sin decir nada. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

* * *

No era posible ¡Ahora se estaba retractando! ¿Y cómo había llegado a la inaudita conclusión que ella debía sacar a Raikou sola?

Estaba a punto de hablar, cuando otra interrupción, esta vez más contundente, le hizo perder la esperanza de que Lucy saliera con él esa tarde.

\- ¿¡LUCY!? Lucy, ¿Qué haces?

La voz femenina venía del otro lado de la calle. La madre de Lucy estaba de pie sobre el antejardín, mirando hacia la pareja. Era una mujer de mediana edad, menuda, de cabello rojo menos intenso que el de su hija.

Lucy dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre. Se volteó con una sonrisa trágica para responder en voz alta, dando dos pasos al frente.

\- ¡Hola Mamá!…Ehhh..Estaba saludando a Raikou – mintió, nerviosa-

\- ¿Ya terminaste tus deberes? Recuerda que hoy debes preparar la comida. –la señora Shidou miraba de forma alternada a Latis y a su hija, al parecer, acababa de ver a Águila irse, pues de vez en cuando repasaba el camino que había tomado el muchacho-

\- S…si señora. Ya voy, dame un momento.

Lucy tenía una disculpa formándose en sus ojos. Se acercó hacia el pastor blanco, que encantado seguía moviendo la cola de un lado para otro, y dobló la rodilla para quedar al mismo nivel que el perro. Acarició el blanco cuello con cariño. Raikou estaba en el séptimo cielo. Se le veía la sonrisa, llena de satisfacción...

 _¿Estaba celoso de un perro?_

\- Perdóname. Debo irme. Había olvidado que hoy tenía a cargo la comida. –dijo hablándole más a Raikou que a su vecino. Luego, se levantó y encaró a Latis - ¿Podemos vernos…otro día?

Unos pasos enérgicos, y una voz que Latis conocía bien le hicieron levantar la mirada. _Todos habían decidido aparecer de golpe esa tarde._

La madre de Latis se paró al frente de la acera, fuera de la cerca, y sonrió hacia los dos jóvenes.

\- Buenas tardes. Hola hijo. –dijo la elegante mujer de largo cabello negro, quien cargaba unas bolsas llenas de víveres- Hola Lucy, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Qué bonito verte por acá. No nos visitas muy a menudo.

Al notar que su vecina estaba pendiente de los acontecimientos, la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa diplomática.

\- Buenas tardes, señora Shidou.

La madre de Lucy correspondió el saludo con un asentimiento.

\- ¿A qué debemos que nos visites Lucy? – preguntó sin rodeos, dándole una mirada significativa a su hijo-

\- Ya me iba, perdón…-aseguró la chica, iniciando su camino para salir del antejardín-

\- Ven Lucy, acompáñame, me gustaría hablar con tu madre. – mencionó con naturalidad- Latis…cariño, toma esto y llévalo adentro. – dijo entregándole las bolsas a su hijo por encima de la cerca- Hay varias cosas que organizar. No vayas a dejarme todo encima de la mesa y ya.

Latis la miró con instinto asesino, por el regaño por adelantado que le había dado en frente de Lucy, pero su madre le picó un ojo, desarmándolo. No tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que le pedía. Las vio alejarse, para reunirse con la señora Shidou mientras su madre dirigía la conversación.

Al entrar a la casa, con las bolsas, se guardó el impulso de dejarlas sobre la mesa (tal cual le habían advertido que no hiciera) para espiar por la ventana y fue directamente hacia la cocina, envuelto por un aura negra.

\- Eso no salió para nada bien – dijo Zagato con una sonrisa sarcástica, siguiéndolo desde la sala, presto a ayudar en la tarea y por supuesto, presto a comentar lo que acaba de ver-

\- Cállate

\- Primero tu amigo, y luego su madre. Hoy no es tu día hermanito.

\- Cállate

La espera fue interminable. Por fin, la puerta de la entrada se escuchó, y el sonido de los tacones fue reemplazado por el suave deslizar de las sandalias rosadas que adoraba la señora de la casa; quizás lo único rosado de todo su closet, el cual estaba invadido por prendas de colores más oscuros.

Los hermanos esperaron en la cocina. Latis trató de no traslucir su ansiedad. Siguió ordenando los víveres y colocándolos en la gaveta.

\- ¡Qué día! –se quejó la mujer, sin darle importancia a su hijo menor, que la siguió con sus ojos violetas por toda la habitación-

\- Latis se muere por saber qué le dijiste a las Shidou.- inquirió Zagato con sorna-

\- Zagato... – le recriminó el aludido, arrastrando cada sílaba-

\- ¿Yo? Nada. Sólo les he invitado a cenar, acá en la casa. Será el fin de semana. Cuento con ustedes para que me ayuden. ¿no? Especialmente tu Latis, que eres el más interesado.

Latis quedó blanco, con una lata de conservas en la mano. Su madre se rio suavemente al ver su reacción. La risa de la mujer era una cascada sonora; cada tono caía como una gota de agua, refrescante y sedosa.

\- Cariño. - dijo acercándose a él, y reclamando la lata de sus manos para colocarla en el estante- Todo saldrá bien. La señora Shidou te estaba evaluando como una amenaza para su pequeña. No quiero que te vea como si fueras un delincuente. Estoy tratando de ayudar. Sólo quiero que no tengas problemas en el futuro.

\- ¿En el futuro? –manifestó él, sorprendido-

\- Latis, amor -suspiró armándose de paciencia- Todos en esta casa sabemos que te gusta esa niña desde que tienes once años. No seas tonto.

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

Saludos! Me adelanté un día, porque creo que no voy a poder publicar el día de mañana

¡Espero estén disfrutando de la historia! ¡recuerden que me encanta saber qué piensan!

Muchas gracias a Lucy Kailu por su favorito y su review! (por el momento ya sé cual es el AU que más te va a gustar ;P me dices si va llenando tus espectativas. Y sí, a mi también me gustan así) y a Kuu de Céfiro también por el favorito y el review! (Me alegra mucho que te hayas divertido en la semana! De verdad espero te siga gustando la historia) y por su puesto, para hikaruinchains91. Como siempre, espero convertir ese follow en favorito o review algún dia. Y obvio, gracias a todos los lectores silenciosos.

Me he basado en un headcanon para desenvolver las personalidades de Latis y Zagato para Raikou, y se basa en el episodio donde vemos a Zagato caminando por los jardines de Céfiro para encontrar a Latis descansando sobre las ramas de un árbol. Creo que sin tanto drama, Latis debió ser una persona relajada, e incluso algo irresponsable. Se le ve muy tranquilo e incluso su expresión es muy distinta (si! sonrie!), según Zagato está "holgazaneando". En cambio, Zagato, como hermano mayor, debió ser muy cumplido en sus deberes, tanto que alcanzó el título de máximo sacerdote. Ayudándome en el headcanon de mi amiga Antoinette-verónica, Zagato pudo ser una persona estudiosa, que como todo hermano aprovecha para hacerle imposible la vida al "siguiente en la cadena alimenticia" si le brinda la oportunidad, pero que a menudo se ve tentado a descarrilarse por su condición de tener que ser el "bueno".

Bueno, basta ya de cháchara. **Raikou continuará el 18 de Enero**. Sé que está lejos, pero ya saben, toca escribir Imaginación y Apocalipsis.

Un abrazo! Felices fiestas! Nos vemos en el 2017


	4. Pesadillas

**CAPITULO 4. PESADILLAS**

La señora Shidou se puso su pijama de dos piezas, y se metió entre las cobijas. Dio una vuelta, otra, acomodó el despertador de la mesa de noche, revisó las almohadas…

\- ¿Qué te preocupa? – dijo su esposo lleno de condescendencia, puesto que se había cansado de verla revolotear de una lado para otro-

\- Nuestra vecina, la señora Kuroda nos ha invitado a cenar éste Sábado – mencionó dubitativa- Ha dicho que quiere darnos una bienvenida apropiada.

\- ¿Kuroda Akemi? Eso no suena mal - levantó las cejas, dándole a entender que no comprendía el por qué eso no la dejaba dormir-

\- No estoy segura si…-se interrumpió, no sabía cómo formular sus pensamientos sin que sonara desquiciado-

\- Si…-repitió, instándola a que continuara-

\- Si Lucy debe relacionarse con su hijo, ese…Latis.

Esta vez el hombre se sentó en la cama. Aquella conversación estaba tomando tintes extraños.

\- ¿Me puedes explicar por qué? Si bien no recuerdo, ese es el niño que salvó a Lucy de morir asfixiada. Nosotros somos los que deberíamos invitarlos a ellos, después de todo lo que pasó.

\- Latis ya no es un niño. –aseguró con fuerza, sentándose a su vez en el lecho- Lucy tampoco. Además, ¡no puedo creer que no recuerdes!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué debo recordar? ¿Aparte de todo el desastre de ese día? Tu madre en el hospital, mi hermano accidentado, ¿la niñera que dejó a Lucy sola?

Shidou Megumi suspiró. De sólo recordarlo le daban nauseas. Ese día la mala fortuna se había ensañado con toda la familia. Ese día casi lo perdieron todo. TODO. Incluida a su única hija.

\- El perro entró a sacar a Lucy, -continuó el señor Shidou- el niño le ayudó, la señora Kuroda llegó y les llevó al hospital. Tú te encontraste con ellos y yo tuve que venir hasta acá para ver qué podíamos recuperar.

Megumi arrugó la frente. Era verdad, él no lo había visto.

\- Si. Creo que jamás te lo dije. Pero ese niño, odiaba a Lucy. Temo que con los años ese deseo se manifieste en algún tipo de venganza. No me fio de sus intenciones.

\- ¿Odiar a Lucy? ¡Qué dices! – dijo negando con su cabeza, sin poder creer lo que oía- Lo dudo mucho. Además ¡han pasado 7 años!

\- Te estoy diciendo, yo misma lo vi. No quiero que Lucy resulte herida. Ha estado tratando de acercarse una y otra vez desde que volvimos, bueno, más bien "reconstruimos" esta casa, con la excusa de darle de comer al perro, pero lo que está buscando es reconciliarse con Latis. Ella también lo recuerda claramente, por eso, hay que tener cuidado. No pienso permitir que ese muchacho tome ventaja del arrepentimiento de nuestra hija. Sea lo que sea que quiera.

* * *

 _Raikou no salía. Por más que lo llamaba, no salía esa casa. Las llamas ya podían verse por las ventanas, y el humo era cada vez más denso. Intentó colarse por la misma abertura desde donde el perro había entrado, pero él era mucho más grande y menos hábil. No podría entrar a menos que derribase una parte de la madera. Trató de girar la perilla, más como parte de un reflejo que como una opción válida, pero al tocarla, su piel emitió un siseo y el dolor le subió desde las yemas de los dedos. Gritó. Unas lágrimas se escaparon, tanto de rabia por su ingenuidad, como por la quemadura._

 _Ante su grito, un ladrido se escuchó dentro._

\- _¡RAIKOU!_

 _Se agachó para poder otear por la abertura. Era una de esas puertas para mascotas, lo que había permitido que Raikou entrara quien sabe cómo, porque estaba hecha para un perro mucho más pequeño, y por cierto, no para un niño. Levantó la madera levadiza. El humo llenaba toda la instancia, pero alcanzaba a ver algo que se movía al fondo._

 _¿Una persona?…no…¡una niña!_

 _Él la conocía. ¡Era Lucy Shidou! Varias veces la había visto llegar del colegio con su madre y jugar en el patio trasero. Incluso alguna vez les había seguido a sus prácticas de fútbol, pero cuando trató de unirse al grupo, Zagato la sacó con un grito del campo. No se aceptaban niñas. Era un juego rudo. No quería ver llantos ni tener problemas por haber aceptado a esa enana._

 _No había discutido, pero secretamente, le había parecido injusto que no la dejara jugar con ellos. Se veía pequeña, pero su expresión ante el rechazo de ese entonces no fue para nada dócil. Por mera curiosidad, él hubiera querido ver cómo se comportaba "esa enana" como le llamaba Zagato, porque después de todo, era la primera y última niña que alguna vez les había pedido integrarse._

 _Era por Lucy que Raikou había entrado a la casa. Raikou estaba tratando de conducirla hacia afuera. Lo pudo ver, al lado de Lucy, pero se movía poco. Y gemía. Raikou gemía._

 _Al borde de la desesperación, Latis se devolvió hasta la acera. Los adultos iban y venían, corrían gritando, lanzando órdenes, hablando por celular, pero nadie hacía caso. Estaban más preocupados porque al respaldo de la casa y a la derecha, el pasto había empezado a arder, por lo que estaba alcanzando otras propiedades. El humo salía negro y mordaz desde el techo, arrojando chispas sobre los tejados vecinos._

\- _¡AYUDA! Por favor!_

 _Latis corría detrás de las personas, pero no obtenía más que una mirada cargada de stress y uno que otro grito para que se quitara del camino_

\- _¡Una niña! Y Raikou! ¡Están dentro! ¡Ayúdeme!_

 _Tras dos intentos infructuosos, decidió que allí no tenía oportunidad alguna. Exasperado, corrió de vuelta a su casa. Un auto tuvo que frenar en seco para no arrollarlo cuando pasaba la calle sin mirar a los lados. Latis no paró la carrera y se adentró en el antejardín con el corazón palpitando a prisa y las manos frías por el miedo. Rebuscó el teléfono, que gracias a su histeria, cayó de la base, accionando el tono de llamada. Latis lo recogió de un tirón y marcó a su madre._

 _Dos timbres y Zagato contestó_

\- _Qué quieres Latis –dijo fastidiado, al otro lado de la línea-_

\- ¿ _MAMÁ? PASAME A MAMÁ ¡SE QUEMA! POR FAVOR NECESITO AYUDA_

 _Su hermano no discutió. Quizás su voz quebrándose por el miedo y el llanto le convencieron que no debía jugar_

\- _¿Aló?¿Latis? ¿Cariño? – la voz de su madre salía a trompicones, asustada-_

\- _¡MAMÁ! – oírla hacía que todo pareciera irreal, que las cosas no estaba pasando, pero a través del ventanal de la sala aún podía ver el humo. Latis no sabía que hacer, pero necesitaba pedir ayuda de alguna forma. Necesitaba que alguien supiera.- La casa de los Shidou. De los vecinos. LA CASA SE QUEMA- dijo con un aullido.-_

\- _¿Estás bien? Latis ¡¿Dónde estás!?_

\- _¡Lucy Shidou está dentro! Raikou se escapó. RAIKOU ENTRÓ POR ELLA._

\- _Latis no intentes nada, espérame por favor. ¿Ya llamaron a los bomberos? ¿Hay otros adultos que saben?_

\- _¡Es Raikou! Está adentro. ¡Está adentro! No pude…_

\- _Latis ¡ESCÚCHAME! ¡No entres a esa casa!_

\- _¡No puedo mamá! ¡Ven pronto por favor! La gente no me escucha. Están muy ocupados tratando que no se esparza el fuego._

\- _Latis ¡ALÉJATE DE ESA CASA! Sal de ahí por favor._

\- _¡No podré cargar con los dos! ¡No podré cargarlos! ¡MAMÁ RAIKOU ESTÁ LLORANDO! ¡LO ESCUCHÉ! ¡Y yo no pude entrar! La puerta de madera…_

\- _Estaré allí pronto, unos 15 minutos. NO ENTRES LATIS. ¡NO ENTRES! ¿¡Latis!?_

 _Latis no escuchaba más. Se le había ocurrido una idea. Sin siquiera colgar, salió corriendo hacia la despensa._

 _Lo había visto en la televisión. En esa película en que un hombre se volvía loco e intentaba matar a su familia dentro de un hotel inmerso en las montañas. El hombre tenía un hacha, y con ella arremetía contra la puerta del baño –una puerta de madera- donde su esposa estaba escondida. En su casa no tenían hachas, pero había una pala. Era pequeña, con ella habían plantado el pasto el verano pasado. Al ir saliendo de la cocina, se fijó en el largo estante donde guardaban los cubiertos. Agarró el cuchillo más largo que vio. Ese también serviría de algo._

 _Se devolvió con su extraña mezcla de herramientas, corriendo. El sol seguía en lo alto, no eran más de las tres de la tarde, pero la densa humareda había oscurecido el aire. Las personas seguían tratando de contener las llamas, mientras lanzaban insultos ya que los bomberos estaban demorando demasiado en llegar. Se coló por el patio trasero, y llegó hasta la puerta. Miró hacia adentro. Estaban cerca. Raikou había podido avanzar llevando consigo a la niña, y gracias a la corriente de aire que escapaba por el agujero, el perro aún estaba vivo, pues gimió al sentir su presencia._

 _El corazón se le estrujó al escuchar el lastimero quejido del animal. Pero contribuyó a su decisión. Los sacaría de allí. Fuera como fuera._

 _Lo primero que hizo fué arrancar la madera de la abertura. Eso les ayudaría en algo. Aire era lo que necesitaban en ese momento. El humo que salió le hizo replegarse. Sentía la cara caliente, pero no aimainó su empeño. Comenzó a dar golpes a la puerta con el cuchillo. Tenía que abrirla, o agrandar el hueco que ya tenía.  
_

 _No era sencillo. Nada sencillo. Él no tenía la fuerza necesaria, y la quemadura de hace poco hacía que no pudiera apretar el mango con todo el ímpetu requerido. Entendió que Jack Nicholson era un hombre desquiciado al poder abrir una puerta a punta de hacha. Tomó la pala, y logró astillar varios puntos, pero aún no hacía suficiente daño._

 _Miró la cerradura de nuevo. ¿Y si lograba hacerla saltar?_

 _Raikou gemía dentro. Ya no había tiempo. Doliera o no doliera, tenía que abrir esa puerta._

 _Deslizó la hoja del cuchillo entre el canto de la cerradura. La movió de abajo para arriba. Nada. Nada. Lo dejó allí. Tomó de nuevo la pala, agarrándola con todas sus fuerzas y asestó un golpe en la cerradura. La puerta se estremeció. De nuevo lo intentó. De nuevo y de nuevo. ¡Maldición con esa puerta! ¡¿Por qué era tan difícil?!_

 _Ya fuera por el calor, o porque su adrenalina se lo permitió, al décimo golpe, la puerta por fin cedió ante las arremetidas de Latis, que sudaba profusamente. No tanto porque había logrado saltar la cerradura, sino porque el marco de la puerta se desprendió. Latis le dio una poderosa patada, y la puerta por fin se abrió. El humo le recibió envolviéndolo, dejándolo ciego. Los ojos comenzaron a arderle. Se adentró en la casa y a menos de dos metros encontró a Raikou, quien le guiaba con el sonido de sus quejidos._

 _Se agachó, había algo menos de humo sobre el suelo que en la parte superior. Sabía que no podía cargar con los dos. Raikou estaba sentado al lado de la niña, y tenía un pedazo de su ropa en el hocico. El perro tenía una quemadura fea sobre su lomo, y una pata ensangrentada._

 _¿Podría arrastrarlos al mismo tiempo?_

 _Tomó con una mano a la niña de su camiseta, y a Raikou del collar. El aullido de dolor del perro le persuadió de no empujarlo. Debería cargarlo o lo torturaría. Lucy estaba desmayada…y si no salía pronto, él también se desmayaría._

 _Debía decidir a quién sacaría primero. Su primer instinto era Raikou, pero…_

 _Raikou había arriesgado su vida para salvar a la niña. Tenía que ser primero ella, o el sacrificio del perro sería para nada. Además, si Lucy moría, el jamás podría perdonárselo. ¿Cpomo le diría a los Shidou que prefirió sacar a su perro que a ella?  
_

 _La tomó de los brazos y comenzó a arrastrarla por el piso. Tuvo que hacerlo agachado para no respirar el humo. Comenzó a toser de una forma horrible y la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas. La mano quemada le dolía cada vez más, y múltiples astillas se le habían clavado en ambas palmas al tratar de abrir la puerta._

 _Logró salir con la niña. La llevó hasta el pasto para que no respirara más ese aire viciado. Respiró profusamente, pero no había dado dos pasos cuando un ruido estremeció toda la casa. Raikou aulló._

 _Todo pasó muy rápido de ahí en adelante. Latis entró en la casa, enloquecido, con la angustia de haber perdido a su mejor amigo, llamándolo sin que éste respondiera. El humo crecía como un enorme monstruo que se alimentaba del crepitar de la madera y el calor era visible, con grandes ondas que surcaba los espacios, tocándolos para reventarlos desde adentro. El piso se rompió bajo su peso, y Latis quedó engarzado en las tablas._

\- _¡RAIKOU!¡RAIKOU!_

 _Lloraba. Lloraba de rabia, de impotencia. Si se quedaba, podría morir calcinado._

\- _¡RAIKOU!_

 _Escuchó un gemido apagado, tenue. Eso le dio fuerzas. Salvaría a su perro._

 _Se impulsó para salir de la trampa en la que había caído. Se arañó las pantorrillas, y de ellas manó sangre. Sintió agujas y astillas que rasgaban su piel a pesar de los jeans._

 _Gateó, esquivando los restos de lo que se había convertido los muebles y la decoración de la casa y llegó hasta Raikou._

 _Le dieron ganas de gritar._

 _Una enorme sección del techo se había desprendido, y había caído encima del perro. Pero ahí veía su hocico, y sus orejas, debajo de todo ese cemento y madera rostizada_

\- _Te sacaré de aquí. Te sacaré de aquí- repetía, mientras se las arreglaba para quitar todo ese material- Te sacaré de aquí, no te preocupes._

 _El perro seguía gimiendo, y trataba de levantarse_

\- _Te sacaré de aquí Raikou. No llores. Aquí estoy. Aquí estoy._

 _Con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz su cuerpo de 11 años, Latis levantó los trozos uno a uno, rompiéndose los dedos, haciendo sangrar sus manos, hasta que liberó a Raikou. Como pudo, lo alzó, tambaleante. El pastor blanco tenía apenas año y medio, pero era pesado y de contextura gruesa. Latis temía que el piso cediera de nuevo, y no estaba seguro que esta vez tuviera la energía necesaria para salir, llevando el peso de Raikou si eso ocurría. Clamó en su mente para que eso no ocurriera, y paso a paso, a tientas como un ciego, salieron de ese infierno._

 _Dejó a Raikou al lado de Lucy, pero estaba muy mal. El pastor gemía. De seguro tenía roto algún hueso. Lo veía desencajado, muy herido. Latis se sentó en el pasto y comenzó a llorar sin ningún recelo, abrazando a su perro. Raikou era suyo, ¡no se podía morir! él lo había elegido, él le había puesto el nombre, él le había enseñado trucos, era SU perro, no el perro de alguien que estuviera en el inframundo como para que fuera reclamado. Era SU Raikou, no era posible que se muriera allí. Raikou se le moría en los brazos. Podía verlo en su mirada, podía ver cómo la vida se le escapaba. El perro gemía, debía estar soportando mucho dolor, pero Latis ya no tenía fuerzas, ya no le respondían los brazos ni las piernas y lo único que podía hacer era llorar y gritar por ayuda._

\- _¡AYUDA!¡AYUDA! ¡POR FAVOOOOR!_

 _La niña estaba despertando. Seguro el grito había llegado a sus oídos. Pero a Latis eso no le importaba ahora. Raikou se le moría en los brazos. ¡Se le moría en los brazos!_

\- _Calma – dijo Latis, acunando al pastor, mientras derramaba todas las lágrimas que hacía mucho tiempo no salían de sus ojos, enturbiándole la vista con polvo, sangre y cenizas- ya están por llegar. No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien. Raikou. Mamá ya viene. Está cerca. Dijo que estaría acá en menos de 5 minutos  
_

\- _¿Mamá? – preguntó la niña, parpadeando-_

 _Latis reparó en Lucy. Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. Lloraba y pedía a su mamá. Tampoco era justo. No lo era._

 _Se arrastró, para mover a la niña y darle sus piernas de almohada. Le abrazó con la mano derecha. Al otro lado, abrazó a Raikou con la mano izquierda, porque por nada del mundo quería dejarlo. Parecían tres sobrevivientes de guerra, llorando, gimiendo…_

* * *

Latis despertó. Pesadillas de nuevo. Miró el reloj. Eran las 2am.

Hacía años no las tenía. Y ahora en menos de tres días había tenido dos sueños de ese estilo.

Siempre eran similares. Manifestaciones extrañas, variaciones de lo ocurrido en el incendio. Algunas veces, él no podía abrir la puerta, por lo que Lucy y Raikou morían calcinados. En otros, el moría, atrapado en el piso de madera, sin poder impulsarse para salir de allí. Otros sueños, más audaces, comenzaban bien, porque conseguía ayuda de los adultos, ellos sacaban a Lucy y a Raikou, pero debido a eso, todo el vecindario se incendiaba por no prestar atención a las llamas que se colaban por la parte de atrás de la casa.

O eran como éste último. Su mamá no llegaba nunca y Raikou se le moría en los brazos.

Necesitaba salir. Necesitaba tomar aire.

Bajó las escaleras, silencioso, tratando de no hacer ruidos. Entró a la cocina, y hurgó en la nevera. Los grandes recipientes con la comida que estaban preparando para la cena de mañana –de hoy, ya es hoy- ocupaban un buen espacio. Tuvo que sacar dos antes de encontrar el refresco que estaba buscando.

\- ¿Qué haces cariño? –dijo una voz femenina, bostezando-

Era su madre. La había despertado. Zagato le iba a golpear en la mañana. Lo merecía, por desconsiderado.

\- ¿Estás nervioso por la cena?

No quería decirle que tenía pesadillas de nuevo. Ella se preocuparía, no valía la pena. Además, ya no era un niño de 11 años.

\- Tal vez –mintió-

\- No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien. Es una oportunidad para que puedas hablar con Lucy sin estar pendiente de lo que hace o no Raikou. Podrán tener otros temas de conversación.

Latis sonrió. Su madre, Akemi, era increíble. ¿No se le escapaba nada?

\- Y una vez la señora Shidou te conozca, puede que tengas el camino libre. Créeme, es más fácil así. Te evitarás todo el drama. A mi parecer ya tienen suficiente, con todo…lo que pasó.

\- Gracias – Latis no ocultaba su admiración. Kuroda Akemi los había criado sola, trabajaba, mantenía la casa y aún tenía ese sexto sentido para detectar cuando era necesitada por sus hijos-

\- Sólo quiero que no termines como Zagato, con chicas locas por todos lados, haciéndole la vida imposible. Lucy Shidou no es de esa clase. Y te mueve el piso, ¿no es así?

Latis alzó las cejas. ¿Era tan evidente?

\- Cariño, eres demasiado serio. Relájate un poco. Zagato y yo nos damos cuenta de eso porque te conocemos muy bien. Puede que tu amigo, ese que se la pasa durmiendo en todo lado, también se dé cuenta eventualmente, pero tranquilo, tu secreto está a salvo. Dudo que otros, o que incluso la misma Lucy sepa que estás enamorado de ella.

Hizo una pausa. Latis no sabía si debía alegrarse o no por el comentario.

\- Ahora, vamos, a la cama. –continuó- Estas charlas madre-hijo de las madrugadas no se me dan bien. Y mañana, ¡digo! ¡Hoy! Tenemos mucho que hacer. Y no te salvas de la limpieza, ¿me oíste, grandulón perezoso?

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

Dado que incumplí con el el hilo rojo, les dejo Raikou un día antes para enmendarme.

Gracias por sus comentarios! Escríbanme todo lo que quieran, ¡bueno o malo! Los comentarios son lo que hacen que me anime a seguir escribiendo. Puercopink (me encanta que te encante! yo también estoy re-lejos de esa edad, pero recordar es vivir como dicen jajaja y mil gracias por el favorito) LucyKailu (Este no estuvo tan rosa, pero había que dejar claro el porqué Latis tenía pesadillas. Gracias por las flores :P Pensé que Zagato me iba a costar trabajo, pero ha salido bastante natural una vez que me he decidido por la clase de persona que quiero que sea)

Un gracias especial a quienes colocaron esta historia dentro de sus favoritos! Que bonito es recibir mail con esas noticias! Gabyhdzv, Lita Wellington, Prescea guerrera magica, Gatita kon -gracias también por tus favoritos en Candyman, Es tan solo tu imaginación y Love Somebody!-

A los lectores silenciosos, Gracias también por leer...Dejenme saber que existen, ¡onegai!


	5. Alguien especial

**CAPITULO 5. ALGUIEN ESPECIAL**

Eran las 5pm. Sólo quedaban dos horas para que los Shidou llegaran. Kuroda Akemi recitaba órdenes que debían ser cumplidas con precisión inmediata o se verían enfrentados a serias consecuencias.

Zagato estaba de un humor terrible debido a la instrucción de permanecer en casa la tarde del sábado en vez de estar divirtiéndose con alguna de sus conquistas. Por ello se descargaba en Latis, quien era el responsable de su desgracia, haciéndole tropezar, desordenando alguna cosa que acabara de terminar, y quejándose de lo lento que hacía cualquier encargo. Y así había estado toda-la-bendita-tarde.

A pesar de todo, poco y nada le importaba en ese momento a Latis que su hermano le hiciera la vida imposible. Lo único que sabía era que la casa debía estar impecable, la comida en el punto exacto y todo dispuesto en su lugar. No podía tolerar ni el más mínimo fallo. Debía dar una buena impresión. No. Debía dar una EXCELENTE impresión. En juego no sólo estaba él, sino el honor de su propia madre. Zagato podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana, siempre y cuando se comportara durante la estancia de los Shidou.

\- ¿Alguno podría sacar la basura? – preguntó la madre desde la cocina-

\- Voy –respondió Latis, pasando al lado de un Zagato malgeniado que trapeaba los pisos de mala gana-

Latis tomó las dos grandes bolsas y atravesó la casa hacia la salida. Al cruzar la puerta, vio a Raikou que meneaba la cola mirando hacia la calle.

\- ¿Algo interesante? – dijo el muchacho hacia el pastor, que le volteó a ver por un momento y luego siguió concentrado mirando a través de la cerca-

Sin darle ninguna importancia, Latis abrió la reja y avanzó hacia los botes de basura de la estrecha calle anexa, dejando su amigo encerrado tras de sí.

Más cuando dobló la esquina, entendió el porqué de la excitación del perro.

Al frente de los botes estaba Lucy, vestida con camiseta y jeans, peleando con una enorme bolsa gris, que no quería introducirse en uno de los depósitos superiores. Unos gruñidos no muy femeninos se escuchaban mientras la chica peleaba con la bolsa, que parecía a punto de caerle encima.

Caminó hacia ella, apretando el paso, pensando en las raras oportunidades que daba la vida, aún en medio de latas y desperdicios.

Haciendo todo el ruido del que era capaz, se situó al lado de la pelirroja, y entregó sus bolsas a las fauces de las ávidos envases. Lucy le volteó a mirar, mientras sostenía con fuerza lo que parecía una tonelada de basura.

\- Ho…hola – dijo ella con una mueca-

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- No es nada –replicó concentrándose en levantar la bolsa- ya lo tengo

\- ¿Segura?

\- Si claro

El optimismo de Lucy era algo que le encantaba, sin embargo, esta vez, la chica debía reconocer que no era cuestión de fuerza, sino de ángulo, lo que impedía que terminara con su labor.

Sin decirle nada, Latis empujó desde su metro ochenta la bolsa, para que cayera en el sitio correspondiente, sin que Lucy se diera cuenta.

\- ¡Listo! –dijo ella, exultante por su reciente logro, inocente de la intervención del recién llegado- y mi madre decía que no podría cargar todo esto en un solo viaje.

¿Debería contestar a eso? La miró sin saber por dónde comenzar. Era el peor sitio posible para tener una conversación. Tal vez lo mejor era salir de allí, y hablar en la esquina. Si, en la esquina podría verlos Raikou, que ladraría o haría alguna carantoña y así tendría alguna disculpa. ¿o debería esperar hasta la noche? Latis comenzó a caminar sin darse cuenta, dejando atrás a Lucy, tratando de pensar en qué decir.

* * *

Lucy estaba muy nerviosa. No sabía qué decir. ¿Acaso había un peor lugar o una peor situación para encontrarse con Latis? ¿la próxima vez que pensara en ella la asociaría con la "chica de la basura"? Oh no… ¡eso era terrible! Lo vio alejarse, dejándola atrás. Suspiró, pensando en su mala suerte. De seguro estaba hastiado de encontrársela en todas partes, más sabiendo que en unas horas tenían que compartir una cena por obligación. Tal vez Latis había discutido con su madre por invitar a los Shidou a su hogar. Ella, la causante de la desdicha de Raikou se colaba en su casa por un compromiso social.

\- ¿No vienes? – preguntó el, volteándose. A Lucy le pareció ver por un momento sorpresa en su expresión-

\- Ehh…si.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, ambos llegaron a la esquina, silenciosos. Sin muchas esperanzas, intentó algo, sacando lo que tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

\- ¿Quieres limpiar tus manos? – preguntó extendiendo hasta él un sobre de pañitos-

Latis tomó el sobre y extrajo uno, devolviéndole con suavidad el paquete.

\- Gracias

\- No hay problema –dijo ella, pasando uno de los pañitos por sus manos, al igual que hacía su interlocutor- siempre cargo un par, sobre todo cuando debo…¡oh!- hizo una pausa, con los ojos fijos en el infinito, recordando- ¿Qué hora es?

\- Son…-Latis miró su reloj- las 5:15

\- Oh no, no. ¡Es muy tarde! –Lucy comenzó a apartarse, hacia la derecha-

\- ¿No vas hacia tu casa? – notó el, viendo que avanzaba sin intenciones de cruzar la acera-

En la mañana, le habían encargado conseguir un presente para los Kuroda, en retorno por la invitación. Su madre le había recomendado comprar un pastel o alguna delicia de la panadería francesa que estaba a unas cuadras de distancia. Pero ella, enredada en la emoción de la cena de esa noche y en las tareas diarias, lo había dejado para lo último y luego, casi olvidado por completo.

\- Tengo que comprar algo – confesó con urgencia-

\- ¿Vas al supermercado?

\- Algo…así. Voy a la cafetería francesa –respondió parca. No podía decirle que había olvidado el presente que debían llevar a la cena-

\- Te acompaño

Dos palabras. Tan simples, tan maravillosas. ¡El sólo pensar en caminar con él, _solos_ , en poder realmente tener una conversación decente...! Era la oportunidad para acercarse, para que por fin pudieran cerrar ese día nefasto, y sobre todo, necesitaba ese espacio, para que el dejara de odiarla.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento, comenzó a dudar que su objetivo fuera sólo el perdón. Había algo en Latis que le emocionaba sobre manera. Había algo en sus ojos, en la forma en que la miraba, en ese silencio que ya no parecía tan denso…

Pero Latis no podía acompañarla. ¿Cómo podía ir con ella, si la idea era llevar un presente a la cena?

 _¡Contéstale!_

\- Me gustaría, si…pero debo encontrarme con alguien –mintió, haciendo una mueca y arrastrando los pies-

Latis tardó en contestarle un largo segundo

\- ¿Con alguien? – repitió frunciendo ligeramente su frente-

Por eso no le gustaba mentir, ¡era una terrible mentirosa!, así fueran mentiras blancas. ¡Ahora Latis creía que iba a incumplir la cena de esa noche! ¡Tenía que salir de ahí, o seguiría cometiendo errores espantosos!

\- Es algo importante, ¡pero ten seguro que regresaré a tiempo para la cena! – dijo dando tres pasos hacia atrás- ¡Nos vemos esta noche! ¡Perdóname!

Lucy arrancó a correr, por alguna razón necesitaba correr y correr, a pesar que su mente le gritaba que estaba empeorando las cosas con esa actitud infantil…A pesar de querer quedarse, para saber por qué Latis se había ofrecido a acompañarla.

* * *

La puerta se cerró con un fuerte golpe

\- Ya era hora que volvieras, hermanito – le espetó Zagato, apoyado en el trapeador, con una expresión hastiada-

Latis le lanzó una mirada furiosa y pasó derecho, ignorándolo. No estaba de genio para lidiar con quien le había hecho toda la tarde imposible.

\- ¿Qué pasó Latis? ¿Decidiste que el futuro estaba en el reciclaje? – gritó Zagato, disfrutando de su enojo-

No se molestó en contestarle. Pasó derecho a la cocina a buscar a su madre.

La señora Kuroda estaba abstraída, mirando por la ventanilla del horno el estado de la carne que llevaba ya unos minutos cocinándose.

\- ¿Falta algo? – preguntó el recién llegado en tono agrio-

Su madre se volteó despacio para verle la cara y levantó las cejas al encarar a su hijo menor.

\- ¿A qué debemos esa expresión? –preguntó sonriendo, con un brillo curioso en los ojos-

 _Nada, absolutamente nada. La chica por la estamos todos encerrados un Sábado en la tarde arreglando la casa y cocinando, no desea que le ayude, ni que me acerque, y tiene a_ _alguien muy importante_ _esperándola en alguna cafetería, con el que deberá disculparse por no poder salir esta noche ya que sus padres le obligaron a ir a una cena con los vecinos de al frente._

Latis respiró hondo. Nunca antes había sentido semejante desazón, ni tantos deseos de golpear una pared.

\- Zagato, con sus comentarios –dijo finalmente, sintiéndose como un crio echándole la culpa de sus desdichas al hermano mayor-

Su madre se quedó observándolo en silencio. Por fin, una sonrisa cómplice se dibujó en su rostro.

\- Ven, quiero mostrarte algo- declaró mientras se quitaba los guantes de caucho que usaba para sacar las bandejas metálicas del horno-

\- La carne…

\- Todavía tomará su tiempo, vamos.

Latis la siguió hasta el segundo piso, a la habitación principal, como un perro regañado. Al entrar, la fragancia del jazmín le inundó los sentidos, y elevó recuerdos gratos en su memoria, recuerdos de infancia.

La vio buscando, revolviendo sus pertenencias dentro un cofre de madera lisa, que se encontraba en una esquina del sencillo tocador que ella utilizaba todas las mañanas para peinarse, diagonal a la enorme cama que ocupaba la mayoría del espacio.

\- ¡Aquí esta! Siéntate aquí – dijo saltando sobre la cama como una jovencita de 15 años y palpando el colchón con varios toquecitos-

Obedeció. Se sentó al lado de su madre, que sonreía hacia un objeto redondo en sus manos.

\- Voy a contarte algo, y espero que no te enfades conmigo, ¿bien? –inquirió buscando por una afirmación por parte del joven- Aquí voy. Cuando te tenía en mi barriga, tu padre y yo siempre pensamos que íbamos a tener una niña. No me hagas esa cara Latis. En esa época los servicios médicos no eran tan buenos como hoy en día, con tantos controles y cosas. Nos fiábamos más por la forma del estómago y ya sabes…por la manera en que te concebimos. Se supone que si el hombre se pone de pie y la muj…

\- Mamá….

\- Si, está bien, demasiados detalles. Bueno, el caso es que tu abuela en ese entonces, justo antes de que enfermara, me llamó un día para entregarme esto.

Le puso sobre sus manos una joya delicada. Era un collar dorado, con finos grabados alrededor de un espejo antiguo, que según la textura y su superficie, con seguridad había sido hecho a mano. Latis lo inspeccionó detenidamente. Sencillo pero hermoso.

\- Tu abuela quería que se lo diera a nuestra hija cuando naciera. Pero luego, boom. Apareciste tú. Un hermoso bebe llorón.

\- ¿Por qué me das esto?

\- Porque al poco tiempo de esa charla, tu abuela murió, antes que llegaras a este mundo. Yo conservé el collar, pero sabía que no era mío. Ella quería que se lo diera a nuestra hija ¡o hijo!, en este caso. Después de mucho tiempo, después de que tu padre muriera, me puse a pensar en que esa hija bien podría venir desde alguno de ustedes dos. Este es el regalo de tu abuela, para ti. Espero que sepas lo importante que es, y espero que sepas dárselo a quien lo merezca. Alguien especial, alguien con quien quieras estar por siempre y obvio, ella debe querer lo mismo.-mencionó abriendo sin mesura sus inteligentes ojos violetas, para que quedara claro- Puede que hoy no sepas quién pueda ser digna de él, pero algún día estoy segura que lo sabrás.

La señora Kuroda se limpió los ojos. Eran unas minúsculas lágrimas traviesas que no deberían estar allí. Se levantó de la cama, y se dirigió hacia la puerta, dejando a Latis con el objeto, confundido, con sus sentimientos de rabia entremezclados con un destello de esperanza.

\- Mamá, ¿Por qué ahora?

\- Si algo me enseñó la muerte de tu padre, es que las cosas están para ser disfrutadas mientras haya alegría, y vida. – respondió ella, sin voltearlo a mirar-

* * *

La señora Shidou escuchó la puerta de su casa, y el paso apresurado de Lucy, que ingresaba como una jauría africana a la sala, corriendo, porque era tardísimo.

La observó desde la planta superior, asomada a la baranda que daba contra las escaleras que bajaban a las áreas comunes.

\- ¡Siento haberme tardado tanto! –gritó sin compasión alguna, desde la cocina, para que toda la casa temblara con su voz-

\- ¡Cámbiate! –gritó así mismo ella desde el segundo piso- ¿vivimos al frente y vamos a llegar tarde?

\- ¡Voy voy!

El tornado Lucy pasó por su lado y se encerró en la habitación. Tenía sus dudas sobre esa cena, pero no podía negar que su hija estaba muy contenta con la ocasión.

Un recuerdo llegó sin ser invitado. Era Lucy, su pequeñita, que acababa de cumplir 8 años, en una camilla del hospital, con una mascarilla de oxígeno. Se transportó allá, a ese tenebroso día. Ese día que quería enterrar en su memoria, pero que renacía a veces de improviso, como un terco fénix.

 _Llegó tan pronto pudo, nunca en su vida había corrido tanto, con el corazón en la mano, temiendo lo peor pero rogando a los cielos para que su imaginación le estuviera jugando una mala pasada._

 _La enfermera le condujo a la habitación. Allí estaba, su bebé, en la camilla de la derecha, conectada a los aparatos, disminuida, con sus ojitos cerrados, como si durmiera. Sin reparar en las otras personas presentes en el cuarto, se abalanzó sobre Lucy, tocando sus manos, su cabecita, mirando el brazo inmovilizado que hacía que colgara como un títere descompuesto._

\- _¿Estará bien? -Preguntó hacia la enfermera, con voz ronca, casi ahogada, con una enorme carga de culpabilidad sobre los hombros, por haberla dejado con esa niñera estúpida; sabiendo que si quedaba alguna secuela de todo esto, jamás podría perdonárselo-_

\- _Está estable, pero necesita reponerse. El oxígeno le ayudará a sus pulmones. Su brazo izquierdo tuvo un traumatismo, creemos que soldará bien; también sufrió un esguince en un pie, pero nada de gravedad, aparte de unos arañazos y unas quemaduras leves en las puntas de los dedos. Debe agradecer que la sacaron de allí a tiempo._

\- _¿Dónde está? Me dijeron que mi vecina…_

\- _Justo a su derecha_

 _Volteó, Kuroda Akemi estaba apoyada en la camilla de al lado, donde estaba su hijo menor. Le miraba como si le debiera una disculpa por lo que estaba pasando._

\- _Perdóneme Akemi, no la vi –dijo acercándose hacia ella, con lágrimas en los ojos y dejándose llevar por las emociones que había contenido hasta ver con sus propios ojos a su hija, abrazó con efusividad a la persona que había salvado la vida de lo que más quería en el mundo- Gracias. Oh…gracias, gracias_

\- _Está bien– convino ella, recibiendo sin problemas el abrazo- pero yo no salvé a Lucy. Fue mi hijo, Latis._

\- _¿Latis?- exclamó confundida y soltó el abrazo, para observar al niño que estaba tendido en la cama-_

 _El niño estaba consiente. Sobre su rostro se veían varios arañazos, y sus mejillas estaban rojas, con cierto tizne que sólo dan la exposición inclemente a una temperatura muy alta. Tenía vendadas ambas manos, y la pierna derecha tenía una férula. Sin embargo, de todas sus heridas, había una en particular que le asustaba. Pero no era una herida física._

 _Eran sus ojos, de mirada perdida, como si su alma hubiera resultado dañada en el incendio. Un vacío insondable, profundo, que sería difícil de llenar._

\- _Gracias por salvar la vida de mi hija –mencionó con verdadero sentimiento, preocupada ahora por el niño, y por lo que su madre tendría que pasar para sacarlo de dondequiera que se encontraba ahora-_

 _Latis le miró esta vez, directo, sin miedo. Sus ojos estaban brillantes por el llanto._

\- _Yo sólo quise ayudar a Raikou. Pero no pude sacarlo a tiempo – sollozó-_

\- _Mi amor, Raikou está donde el doctor, debemos esperar – Akemi parecía haber repetido esa frase varias veces, pero sin el efecto deseado-_

\- _Es mi culpa. No lo escogí a él. La escogí a ella. ¡a ella!_

\- _Papá me presentó a Raikou. Y yo lo he decepcionado – las palabras salían a borbotones, llenas de ira, llenas de una oscuridad rampante- Papá ya no está y Raikou ya no está. ¡Y es mi culpa! ¡Yo abrí la reja!_

\- _Amor, por favor, nada de esto es tu culpa. Tú y Raikou salvaron a Lucy. Por favor entiende que gracias a la intervención de los dos…_

\- _¡NO QUIERO ENTENDER NADA! – explotó Latis, con algo parecido a un aullido- ¡YO SOLO QUIERO A MI PERRO!¡NO ME IMPORTA NADA MÁS! ¡NO ME IMPORTA!_

 _La señora Shidou levantó de casualidad la vista y lo que vio le terminó de partir el corazón. Su hija había despertado, y lloraba, mirando al niño, tras haber escuchado todo lo que él decía._

 _Latis completó el cuadro de ira tomando la cortina que separaba las camillas, adelantándola lo suficiente para bloquear cualquier mirada._

\- Ya estoy lista mamá –dijo Lucy parándose al lado de ella, arreglada con un vestido de color pastel, su favorito para ocasiones especiales-

Suspiró. Allí estaba su hija, con la emoción a flor de piel, con la cabeza en las nubes de pensar en encontrarse con aquel muchacho que alguna vez se había arrepentido de salvarle la vida.

\- Llama a tu padre entonces, tenemos una cena.

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

Hola de nuevo! He vuelto! jejeje

Muchas gracias a las personas que se han tomado un tiempito para leer "Raikou" Es un fic que ha superado mis expectativas iniciales. ¿Quién diría que disfrutaría tanto contando este AU? :P

Agradecimientos especiales a quienes han dejado sus reviews: Frany Fanny Tsuki (guau, muchas gracias! que bonito es leerte. No me llegaron las alertas de reviews al correo y hasta ahora me doy cuenta de ellas y estoy super feliz de leerlas! espero que sigas interesada en la historia y me sigas contando que te parece! bienvenida! y gracias adicionales por el favorito) LucyKailu (Si yo se, Eric a veces sale de no se donde a hacer de las suyas jaja. Ya quiero saber que piensas de este cap) Puercopink (no quiero salvarme de tus reviews! ay creo que todas soñamos con el true love de adolescentes ¿no? en mi caso soñaba con Lantis -ok, todavia-. Asio ver tu opinión por estos lares) Lita Wellington (Hola, perdón por tardar tanto, mi vida cambió un poco en febrero de formas extrañas, pero ya estoy aquí. Me alegra que lo del incendio haya surtido el efecto deseado. No dudes en seguir contandome que te parece)

Y no puedo olvidarme de los favoritos! Gracias por los favoritos, son combustible para el word jejeje Anakali, maryamaya1976, . También gracias a los lectores fantasmas y a los que dieron un follow.

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap


	6. La cena

**CAPITULO 6. LA CENA**

El timbre resonó por la casa, insistente.

\- ¡Llegaron! –dijo Kuroda Akemi, rebosante de energía, vestida con un hermoso y ceñido vestido azul oscuro que dejaba ver sus piernas justo arriba de las rodillas- ¿Estamos todos listos? Actuemos como si fuéramos una familia normal – bromeó, mirando a Zagato, quien le devolvió una sonrisa encantadora, casi igual a la que utilizaba con las mujeres en la universidad- ¡LATIS! ¡Baja! ¡Llegaron nuestros invitados!

Latis bajó las escaleras de inmediato, con aparente calma, pero en realidad su corazón estaba dando fuertes tumbos. Ansiaba verla, pero estaba aquella molestia que no se había ido desde su último encuentro. Dudaba acerca de cómo debía comportarse.

\- Háganse los dos atrás- ordenó la madre- no quiero que los recibamos como si fuéramos a cantar villancicos.

La hermosa mujer respiró profundo, se acomodó por última vez el cabello y se pasó las manos por la cintura, arreglando un poco el vestido. Estaba lista. Con decisión, giró la perilla para recibir a los invitados.

La señora Shidou entró y saludó a su madre, luego el padre pasó con cordialidad, saludando a la dueña de casa y luego a ambos muchachos con un asentimiento.

A pesar de todos los pensamientos de la tarde, Latis no estaba preparado para la visión que acababa de ingresar a su casa. Se olvidó de esa punzante sensación que le había estado pinchando el estómago, que aún no identificaba con la palabra correcta. Se olvidó de la "cafetería francesa" y de la prisa de la chica para alejarse de él. Se olvidó de todo, porque lo que veía le deslumbraba de una forma que jamás habría imaginado.

* * *

Una vez saludó a la señora Kuroda, Lucy se acercó al hermano mayor. Desde pequeña, Zagato no era una persona que le gustara encontrarse seguido. Sabía que muchas niñas se sentían atraídas hacia él, incluso en ese entonces, por su semblante seguro, por ser siempre el líder indiscutible de cualquier grupo, y sobre todo por esa aura ambivalente de chico bueno-malo.

Muchas veces fue cruel con ella, sobre todo en el año previo al incendio, en que se acercaba para jugar con ellos. Siempre le gritaba, o le echaba diciendo que el futbol no era un deporte adecuado para una niñata como ella. Incluso cuando lograba que le incluyeran, gracias a la clara intervención de Latis, Zagato se lanzaba en ristre contra ella para que fuera eliminada, tumbándola al suelo sin clemencia. Sorprendida, recordó que incluso en esa época, Latis era quien le ayudaba a levantarse y a sacudirse la arena del cabello.

\- Buenas noches , Zagato

\- Señorita, Hace mucho tiempo no nos vemos. ¿Recuerda a mi hermano? –dijo señalando despectivamente a Latis, que permanecía callado a su derecha- por culpa de él me perdí una cita el día de hoy.

Lucy sonrió, un poco divertida, pero sin saber si reírse era apropiado. Levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con la de Latis, ya que quizás en su expresión podría encontrar la respuesta a ese acertijo social.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa se desvaneció con suavidad al verlo. Vestía una camisa oscura y un pantalón gris. Todo el conjunto hacía que sus ojos se vieran intensos, enmarcados en su cabello negro, brillante, que caía sobre su cara. No recordaba haberlo visto tan…¿Cuál sería la palabra? Se enredó en sus propios pensamientos y en esa ansiedad, en ese nerviosismo infinito que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Latis le miraba como si hacía unas pocas horas no se hubieran encontrado, con los ojos violetas luminosos, invitándola a hundirse en ellos. Quedó pasmada ante la intensidad de esa mirada, clavada en su puesto, sin escapatoria.

* * *

Una voz, lejana se filtró en la barrera invisible que Lucy, con el cabello de fuego cayendo por su espalda, y sus pequeños labios, listos para ser tomados, habían creado a su alrededor.

\- Latis, cariño, indícale el camino a los Shidou hasta el comedor. –ordenó su madre, sacándolo por la fuerza del hechizo rojo que Lucy le había tendido, como una suave red que le envolvía los sentidos- Zagato, ayúdame en la cocina.

Latis logró sacudirse algo del impacto, y acompañó a los Shidou al comedor y a los puestos que debían ocupar. Cuando fue el turno de Lucy, tomó la silla y se la ofreció con un asentimiento.

Ella hizo un pequeño gorgorito de dicha, que anotó él como positivo, al tiempo que se sentaba. Al pasar, Latis quedó atontado con la fragancia dulce que despedía su cabello, pero evitó volver a quedar alelado en frente de los Shidou.

\- Permiso- se excusó- veré que requiere mi madre en la cocina.

* * *

La señora Shidou seguía todos los movimientos de Latis como una leona al asecho. Sabía el efecto que el poco y casi desordenado arreglo de su hija había causado, pero aparte de saber que Latis respondía como cualquier muchacho ante la belleza de Lucy, eso no le decía si sus intenciones eran sanas o no. Le preocupaba que todo esto fuera un juego para hacer caer a su niña en una trampa en que el amor no tenía nada que ver. ¿Latis deseaba venganza? ¿Deseaba usar el arrepentimiento de Lucy para obtener una conquista fácil? ¿O por el contrario, sus deseos eran sinceros?

Pero ahora había otro problema. Antes había visto que Lucy estaba deseosa de hablar con Latis, seguramente buscando su perdón, pero esa noche había visto algo más, que le preocupaba.

* * *

En la cocina, Latis sacó del horno los filetes de carne y procedió a servirlos con diligencia. Zagato, al lado, revolvía la ensalada que debía servir en los pequeños recipientes que tenía sobre la barra.

\- Quién lo diría –dijo en voz baja acercándose a Latis- la niñata llena de arena y morados en sus rodillas

\- ¿Quién diría qué?

\- Pues que tienes buen ojo hermanito. Puede que esta cena después de todo no sea tiempo perdido. – Zagato levantó las cejas en un gesto vicioso-

\- Aléjate de ella –Latis sentía la piel hirviendo ante la insinuación de su hermano-

\- No me malentiendas. Yo no juego en el kínder. Sabes que lo mío son las grandes ligas. Sólo digo que no me lo esperaba. Relájate.

\- ¡Apúrense ustedes dos! – susurró con rabia su madre, mientras trasvasaba el té a una jarra-

* * *

La conversación fluía sin contratiempos. Latis se maravillaba con la desenvoltura con que un tema y otro eran planteados por su madre, para incluirlos a todos, a pesar que el mismo no participara siempre. La razón era simple: sentado al frente de Lucy, su atención se desviaba continuamente.

A pesar de eso, el encuentro anterior seguía presente en la memoria, amargando el momento, tanto que en ocasiones rehuía el contacto visual directo con Lucy, quien sonreía todo el tiempo, excepto cuando se encontraba con sus ojos.

* * *

Lucy había tenido altas expectativas de la cena. Incluso el gesto de acercarle la silla había sido perfecto, como de un cuento de hadas. Ver a Latis hablando con sus padres, interviniendo una que otra vez, pero de forma natural, le llenaba de gozo.

Pero no todo era perfecto. Algo le incomodaba. Latis parecía molesto con ella, y cada vez que buscaba su sonrisa tras alguna ocurrencia de la señora Kuroda, o de su propio padre, esquivaba su mirada. ¿Por qué?

\- Deliciosa cena –elogió su padre- sus hijos son muy afortunados al tener una cocinera como usted

\- Zagato es muy bueno cocinando también. El me ayudó con mucho de lo que hoy estamos disfrutando

\- ¿Zagato? ¿De verdad? –la señora Shidou sonreía hacia el mayor de los Kuroda-

\- Aprendí desde pequeño. Debía cocinar para que mi hermanito dejara de lloriquear.

\- Eso no es cierto –interpeló el aludido- en gran medida mamá nos dejaba la comida ya hecha

\- Pensé que ibas a decir que no lloriqueabas –Zagato se rio con ganas-

Latis cerró los ojos con una sonrisa en la cara, sabiendo que había caído fácilmente en la broma de su hermano y que no tenía cómo defenderse. Le gustaba verlo así, mostrando esa rara sonrisa. Ansió tener ese poder, el poder de hacer feliz a Latis.

Esta vez, al abrir los ojos, Latis se encontró con ella, y no pudo, o no quiso esquivarla. El gesto de alegría se desvaneció, pero permaneció otro, que recibió gustosa, sin saber su significado.

\- Ahora, el postre – anunció la señora Kuroda-

\- Nosotros hemos traído algo- dijo su madre- Lucy, ¿lo podrías servir? Lo he dejado en el recibidor.

\- ¡Claro! – respondió de inmediato, saltando de la silla como un ringlete-

\- Latis, ayuda a Lucy a ubicarse en la cocina, y de paso sirve un bocado del nuestro.

\- Yo también puedo ayudar –mencionó la señora Shidou, haciendo el ademán de levantarse de la mesa-

\- Deja a los chicos hacer algo el día de hoy –dijo la anfitriona, restándole importancia- ¿quieren una copa de vino?

* * *

Lucy le siguió hasta la cocina, con una caja grande en las manos.

\- Tu casa es muy bonita – dijo ella, dejando la caja sobre la mesa auxiliar- y tu mamá es maravillosa.

\- Gracias. Lo que dice tu padre es verdad. Tenemos suerte de tenerla.

Latis se dirigió a la alacena para sacar los platos. Lucy se acercó a él, y se paró justo al lado. El aroma suave de Lucy hizo que se le acelerara el pulso.

\- ¿Dónde está el postre que dijo tu mamá?

\- En el refrigerador

\- Ya lo traigo –aseguró caminado hacia la otra esquina- ¿Quién lo hizo?

\- Zagato –confesó con cierto desdén-

\- Así que era cierto que es buen cocinero

\- Primero tendrás que probarlo –Latis estaba dejando atrás su mal humor, al ver que ella sonreía-

\- ¿Puedo probarlo aquí? ¡Se ve delicioso!

\- No creo que nadie se dé cuenta –concedió, disfrutando de la propuesta de Lucy-

Lucy trajo la bandeja circular con el postre. Era el famoso tiramisú del que tanto se vanagloriaba Zagato, pero que el secretamente odiaba. Latis sacó un cuchillo del cajón y se lo entregó girando la hoja para dárselo por el mango.

Lucy cortó el poste para sacar una rebanada. Lo sirvió en un plato que Latis le acercó, solícito, junto con una cuchara. Ella partió un pedacito, y se lo llevó a la boca. Al probarlo, abrió los ojos, y una sonrisa de deleite cruzó su rostro. Saboreó la cuchara y tomó otro pedazo.

\- ¡Está delicioso! ¡Increíble! ¿Zagato es capaz de hacer esto? ¡Nunca lo habría imaginado! –soltó mientras seguía partiendo pedacitos para llevarlos a sus labios con ansia-

\- Uno de sus muchos talentos –respondió Latis con ironía, levantando los ojos hacia el techo-

\- ¿Tú también sabes hacer postres?

\- No…me llama mucho la atención. Quedé algo hastiado de los postres cuando crecíamos.

\- ¿Hastiado? – Lucy giró su cabeza sin comprender semejante cosa inaudita- ¿no te gustan los dulces? ¡Eso no puede ser!

Lucy dejó el plato sobre la larga barra, y caminó hacia la mesa auxiliar

\- Zagato no siempre cocinó de esa manera. Para llegar a ese punto, hizo muchas pruebas, y adivina quién tenía que comerse todos los fracasos para que nuestra madre no se diera cuenta que habíamos desperdiciado los ingredientes.

\- ¿Te obligaba a comerte los postres? –Lucy rio, mientras soltaba las cintas y destapaba la caja -

\- Ni siquiera Raikou se los comía, y si los echábamos a la basura, nos descubrirían seguro.

La chica regresó con un plato, donde había puesto una pequeña rebanada de pastel

\- Toma – dijo ella, ofreciéndolo- tienes que probar éste.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Sólo pruébalo. ¿si?

Lo recibió. Odiaba los dulces, pero no podía dejar a Lucy con el brazo extendido, menos cuando parecía que todo estaba saliendo tan bien. Si era un postre que le daba ella, se lo comería y aparentaría que le encantaba.

\- ¿Y este postre, de dónde salió?

Lucy guardó silencio. Algo le había sorprendido. Esperó la respuesta, mientras hundía la cuchara en el esponjoso y suave ponqué.

\- Lo…compré. – dijo al fin Lucy, pasando de largo para servir el resto-

Latis miró hacia la mesa auxiliar, y se fijó en la caja. El conocía ese logo. Era de la "cafetería francesa". Miró el plato como si se pudiera indigestar con él.

\- ¿Lo compraste hoy? –preguntó, dejando el ponqué en la barra, intacto, sin probarlo-

Lucy se afanaba en servir el tiramisú, enmudecida de repente. Latis se animó a ayudarle. Quizás esa actividad apaciguara un poco esa sensación agria que sentía subiendo por el estómago.

\- Si –respondió al fin, al tiempo que servía la tercera porción- lo compré hoy.

\- ¿Alguien te lo recomendó? –Latis sentía que las palabras salían, pero no podía controlarlas de forma efectiva para que no le hicieran daño-

\- El hijo del dueño estudia en mi escuela. –Lucy respondía de forma temerosa, como si no quisiera darle demasiada información- Me dejaron probar varios.

 _El hijo del dueño_

Trató de pensar en sus visitas a la cafetería, pero no logró ubicar a la persona que ella mencionaba. Una imagen de Lucy, siendo mimada por un muchacho sin rostro, dándole bocados, limpiando sus labios, hizo que se le revolviera el estómago. No podía seguir haciendo esto.

\- Ya veo

\- No probaste el pastel…-señaló Lucy, mirando el plato servido- es de chocolate oscuro. En realidad no es tan dulce. Lo escogí pensando en…

\- No tengo hambre –cortó sin querer saber en qué podría estar pensando Lucy en aquella cafetería a la que con tanta prisa había ido esa tarde-

El ruido de unos tacones les hizo concentrar su atención en la puerta

\- Se estaban demorando mucho, así que supuse que requerían ayuda – mencionó la señora Shidou-

\- Falta cortar algunos pedazos del nuestro –le indicó Lucy, alejándose de Latis como si le hubieran pillado haciendo algo malo-

\- Bien, vamos a servir entonces.

* * *

Los postres estaban servidos en la mesa, y una botella de vino tinto adornaba el centro del comedor. La señora Kuroda levantó una copa para hacer un brindis

\- Por las viejas amistades –dijo la madre de Latis- que sigamos contando por largo tiempo con ellas.

\- ¡Salud! –respondieron los padres de Lucy, alzando sus copas-

Comieron sin recato de ambos postres. Latis revolvió su plato, haciendo que comía. Lucy le miraba de reojo con tristeza.

La velada terminó sin contratiempos. Los Shidou se dispusieron a salir. Estaban colocándose sus abrigos cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

\- ¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora? –preguntó arrastrando la voz, mirando hacia Zagato, que tenía un semblante lívido-

\- Yo abro- se ofreció el hijo mayor, con demasiada presteza, caminando a grandes zancadas-

Zagato abrió la puerta, pero cuando vio lo que estaba del otro lado, la cerró, quedándose él afuera.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo? –la señora Shidou se estaba inquietando-

\- Nada, nada –aseguró Akemi- Latis, nos hemos olvidado de Raikou, ¿por qué no lo traes para que salude y de paso le damos el filete que escondiste?

Latis sonrió por la perspicacia de su madre, asintió, y salió por la puerta principal, tratando que la conversación de afuera no se filtrara a la casa.

Lo que encontró allí no le sorprendió, pero era un contratiempo que no deberían tener esa noche. No enfrente de los Shidou.

Una muchacha muy atractiva, vestida con unos jeans apretados, una blusa diminuta y un largo gabán de cuero negro estaba enfrente a su hermano, con los brazos cruzados sobre su abundante pecho.

\- ¿Por qué no contestas mis llamadas, Zagato?

\- Alanis, baja la voz, por favor. No hagas un escándalo. ¿Qué haces en mi casa? Te he dicho que no es el lugar, y menos el momento. –decía su hermano, molesto-

\- Dos semanas Zagato. ¡DOS SEMANAS! ¡Pero claro! Tú puedes llamarme cuando quieras, para salir, para divertirnos, pero sin compromisos, ¿no es así? ¿no es esa tu frase?

Latis no quería interceder en ese drama, así que llamó a Raikou, quien estaba escondido en su casa, mirando con algo de miedo hacia la mujer que gritaba a su otro amo.

\- Ven Raikou. Lucy está dentro. ¿No te gustaría verla?

El pastor ladró contento, y salió de la perrera para seguir a Latis

\- YA ME CANSÉ. ¿Oiste? –seguía la mujer-

Raikou se puso alerta ante la actitud de la mujer, y ladró para hacer notar su presencia

\- Estás asustando al perro –le dijo Zagato-

\- ¿Te refieres a ti? –replicó Alanis con astucia-

Latis no pudo evitarlo y se rio por lo bajo. Se aseguraría de recordar esas palabras por laaaargo tiempo.

\- Arreglemos esto en otro lugar, ¿quieres? – Zagato tomó a Alanis por el brazo, y a pesar del evidente enojo de la mujer, esta se dejó conducir, pero sin olvidar su retahíla-

\- ¡En buena hora quieres hablar conmigo! ¡Sólo el drama te sienta Zagato!

\- Dile a mamá que volveré en un rato Latis

\- Muy bien

Los vio alejarse. Raikou se sentó a su lado, observando la curiosa pareja, mientras desaparecían al final de la calle.

\- Vamos adentro. –dijo Latis, agachándose y tomando la cara de Raikou entre sus manos- Tal vez tú eres el único que puede salvar esta noche.

* * *

Para Raikou las cosas eran muy simples. Lucy=cariño=galletas. Se lanzó hacia ella sin dilación, y levantó su cuerpo para poner las patas al nivel de los brazos de la muchacha.

\- ¡Wow! –exclamó el señor Shidou- hace mucho que no lo veía. ¡Está enorme!

\- ¡Qué lindo chico! ¿Quién es el chico más lindo?–decía Lucy, ya de rodillas, acariciando la cabeza blanca de Raikou, que batía la cola e iba de un lado a otro-

\- Latis, dale su filete en la cocina –dijo la anfritiona- y limpia sus destrozos, ¿quieres cariño?

Asintió, y caminó hacia la cocina. El perro no se separó del lado de Lucy.

\- Raikou, ¡vamos!

Latis no podía creerlo. Su Raikou estaba tan encantado con la invitada, que no le importaba las promesas de comida de podría obtener en la cocina. Ojalá las cosas fueran tan sencillas para el.

\- ¿Y tu hijo mayor? –inquirió la señora Shidou-

\- Recibió una visita de la universidad. –acertó a decir Latis, para que su madre no tuviera que contestar- Un trabajo pendiente. Muy importante.

Su madre intercambió una mirada de gratitud con él, comprendiendo a qué se refería.

\- Bueno, espero que no tenga que trasnochar demasiado. Lo saludas de nuestra parte. Fue una velada encantadora. Muchas gracias Akemi –se despidió la señora Shidou- Lucy, deja al perro ir por su comida.

\- Mamá, déjame acompañarlo un poco, ¿si? –rogó al tiempo que acariciaba la panza de Raikou, que ya estaba rendido a sus pies-

\- Es tarde

\- No te preocupes, yo me aseguro que no se demore. –se ofreció Kuroda Akemi- ¿Por qué no se adelantan?

\- No quiero molestarla

\- No es molestia, no se preocupe. Lucy estará en su casa en 15 minutos.

La señora Shidou no parecía muy convencida, hasta que su esposo decidió intervenir.

\- Vamos, estoy cansado. Ha sido un día largo. Lucy, quince minutos, ¿estamos claros?

\- ¡Gracias papá! –dijo Lucy, poniéndose de pie, a lo que Raikou también se puso alerta-

\- Gracias por todo. Es usted una excelente anfitriona –cerró el hombre-

\- Me halaga. Gracias a ustedes. Espero que vuelvan.

\- Quince minutos Lucy –repitió la señora Shidou-

\- ¡Si señora!

Los Shidou desaparecieron tras la puerta, su madre le miró con una pizca de picardía. No podía creerlo. No podía creer lo que había hecho.

\- Estoy muerta –dijo hacia los dos muchachos, subiendo las escaleras- estaré arriba.

\- Gracias señora Kuroda –mencionó Lucy- su invitación me alegró mucho.

\- Esta es tu casa Lucy, siempre que quieras. Ahora ve a darle de comer a Raikou.

Lucy se adentró en la cocina, hablándole cariñosamente al perro, que no se alejaba de su lado.

\- Tienes 15 minutos hijo. _Sólo 15 minutos. ¿Entendido?_ Ve que se te acaba el tiempo.

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

y mira que la inspiración estaba ahi, encerradita un Sábado en la tarde XD

Les dejo un bonus de actualización (creo que nunca antes visto en el tiempo que llevo publicando), Muchas gracias a quienes leen Raikou y me hacen seguir escribiendo, siempre con los deseos que la historia los haga tan felices como a mi. Gabyhdz (y mira que se cumplió el pronto. Gracias, déjame saber qué piensas de este cap) LucyKailu (honrada me siento de estar siquiera en ese ranking, y mas porque digas eso. Claro que si, todos los recuerdos tienen un propósito que ya se verá poco a poco :P mil gracias por escribirme tu opinión. Sin tu apoyo Raikou no sería lo que es... y como ves, tu petición ha sido escuchada) maryamaya1976 (Gracias a ti por leer, por tu favorito y por escribirme. Quiero saber que piensas de este nuevo cap) PuecoPink (ahh que bueno leerte de nuevo, SI! es por eso la reticencia de la mamá de Lucy. Pero no podemos culpar al pobre Latis, estaba lidiando con mucha culpa en ese momento. Como dice Frany Fanny Tsuki Latis es un pan de Dios)

A los lectores fantasmas, un saludo, déjenme saber qué piensan de Raikou. Un abrazo. Nos leémos a la próxima


	7. Quédate

_All you have to do is stay a minute_  
 _Just take your time_  
 _The clock is ticking, so stay_  
 _All you have to do is wait a second_  
 _Your hands on mine_  
 _The clock is ticking, so stay_

 _Stay - Zedd and Alessia Cara_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7. Quédate**

Lucy caminaba con Raikou al lado, hacia la cocina. Latis se había quedado atrás hablando con la señora Kuroda.

\- Creo que empeoré las cosas – dijo en un susurro apenas audible- Nunca debí haberle mentido.

Raikou la miró con atención, como si estuviera descifrando un rompecabezas. Lucy suspiró, ordenando sus ideas para saber qué debía decir para enmendar la situación.

Latis apareció detrás de ella, siguiéndole el paso de cerca. Para su tranquilidad, el muchacho fue directo hasta el horno, para sacar el último trozo de filete que había reservado. El perro se despegó de la invitada al oler el delicioso aroma de la carne y se plantó al frente de su amo, gimiendo por lo bajo.

\- Si, si, es para ti, cálmate –decía Latis, condescendiente, mientras cruzaba la cocina, buscando el plato del impaciente comensal– no tienes por qué llorar.

Se inclinó para alcanzar el recipiente, pero al tiempo que lo hacía, Raikou saltó para alcanzar la bandeja sobre la que descansaba la carne. Latis se irguió de nuevo, tratando que el pastor no llegara hasta su objetivo.

\- ¡Paciencia Raikou! – le espetó con suavidad al perro, que se limitó a sentarse en sus cuartos traseros y gemir otra vez, a lo que Latis alzó los ojos y negó con la cabeza-

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte? – preguntó Lucy, acercándose y tomando el plato en sus manos-

El muchacho se quedó observándola en silencio, y sin decirle una palabra, depositó con cuidado el bocado de carne en la superficie plástica. A Lucy le pareció que su gesto relajó el semblante de Latis, pero no estaba segura. Al menos era un comienzo.

Raikou gemía y daba pequeños brinquitos para constatar que aún la carne existía y no se había desparecido en el universo paralelo de las comidas no disfrutadas.

\- No llores Raikou –dijo Lucy, con el plato en la mano, dejándolo en el suelo al alcance del perro- toma, es todo tuyo.

No necesitó mayor invitación. Raikou atacó el recipiente presto a desaparecer su contenido.

\- Hoy está muy sentimental y manipulador –mencionó Latis, observando a Raikou, enajenado por la delicia que estaba consumiendo- Nunca llora tanto por un filete. Debe ser porque estás aquí.

Lucy volteó a ver a su interlocutor, que le regaló una mirada profunda, brillante, que le aceleró el pulso. Sintió la temperatura subiendo por sus mejillas, y apenada, desvió la mirada para concentrarse en Raikou, que ya había dado buena cuenta de lo que le habían servido.

* * *

Tenía 15 minutos. Su imaginación dibujó un reloj omnipresente que marcaba los segundos, uno tras otro presionándole con su compás a tomar acción. Presentía que era su última oportunidad para acercarse, para tener algo más que los conectara.

Lucy le miró por unos segundos para luego apartar sus ojos. ¿Ella se había quedado esos 15 minutos de más sólo por Raikou, o quizás…?

\- Sé lo que piensas, pero… -comenzó ella-

Esperó sus palabras, congelado, preparado para lo peor. Lucy al igual que Zagato y su propia madre, finalmente lo había notado. Sabía lo mucho que le gustaba, sabía que la parafernalia de esa noche había sido una pantalla para acercarse a ella. Y ahora venía el _PERO, el gran PERO._

\- yo…lam…

No. Él no podía computar eso. El tic toc del reloj llenaba sus oídos, demandándole hacer algo. Se le acababa el tiempo. Las palabras se hicieron incomprensibles, y la anterior pausa hecha por la chica se alargó difuminándose en el espacio-tiempo, doblando, aprisionando y empujando lo que él conocía como realidad. Lucy movía sus pupilas para un lado y otro, Latis sabía que estaba diciendo algo, pero toda su atención sucumbía en el rostro, las pestañas…esos labios, que se movían, que debían ser tan suaves al tacto. Mientras tanto, el reloj invisible seguía marcando los segundos en su cabeza.

A pesar de saber que sus posibilidades eran cercanas a cero, continuaba hechizado, avanzando despacio hacia esa hermosa visión de fuego, la misma que le instigaba los pensamientos más tiernos y raudos a la vez, que le desestabilizaba, que hacía un nudo con sus neuronas, tal como ahora, dejándole sólo la electricidad, el impulso…

\- ento lo del pastel

Paró en seco. La palabra le desconcertó, y de un golpe le conectó con el momento. La frase le tomó por sorpresa, y frenó sus instintos, que ahora parecían fuera de lugar. _Muy_ fuera de lugar ante la inocencia del tono, y de la palabra que creía haber escuchado, en medio de lo que se asemejaba a un "lo siento". ¿Había algo más dulce que Lucy disculpándose acerca de un pastel?

Retrocedió la poca distancia que había avanzado hacia su rostro, distancia que ella parecía no haber notado.

\- ¿Pastel? – repitió mecánicamente. Necesitaba estar seguro de lo que había escuchado.

 _¿Pastel? ¿Cuál pastel?_ ¿Se había perdido de algo?

\- Si. Sé que estás enojado. Lo lamento, en serio. No quería terminar así la velada. Estuvo mal.

Recapituló con rapidez. ¿Pastel? _El pastel_ , claro. El pastel de la _panadería francesa_ que él había dejado de probar porque se le atragantaría de sólo pensar de dónde había salido.

\- No estoy enojado – dijo con tiento, sin creérselo tampoco-

\- ¿Seguro? – preguntó, con la mirada atenta en su expresión, examinándole con curiosidad- Estás empequeñeciendo los ojos –dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida, la cual apagó de inmediato- Este…sólo quería decirte que no debí salir corriendo a comprarlo. No quiero que tengas un mal recuerdo de esta noche.

\- No debes disculparte por eso – aseguró, derrotado por esos ojos marrones titilantes, que le instaban a una respuesta-

Lucy sonrió con sinceridad pura. Era una sonrisa franca, que podía iluminar la casa entera. La duda aún le corroía por dentro, pero él no tenía la fuerza necesaria para oponerse a esa luz. Además, estaba aquella frase que ella se había arrepentido de decir. ¿Así que estaba empequeñeciendo los ojos? Pocos sabían leer sus expresiones, y le sorprendió que ella fuera una de esas personas. Aquello era imprevisto, pero enormemente grato. Se sintió contento y casi orgulloso de su mal genio.

\- Parece que Raikou ya terminó su cena ¿no es así chico? – preguntó ella hacia el pastor, que encantado de que por fin le prestaran la atención necesaria, se acercó para ser mimado, lo cual consiguió sin problemas- Bueno, creo que debo irme. Gracias por todo, Latis

Lucy se alejó un paso, decidida a irse. El aroma de su cabello pasó a su lado, y un vacío que prometía oscuridad le golpeó el alma.

 _NO_

* * *

Lucy notó su corazón latiendo rápido, a una velocidad que jamás pensó posible, al sentir la mano de Latis sobre la suya propia, deteniéndola, inmovilizándola con un suave pero firme contacto.

Lo supo. Al voltearse para enfrentar a ese personaje silencioso, que le miraba a través de un brillo violeta intenso, poderoso, electrizante; lo supo. Era algo que no había querido identificar, a lo que no le había puesto el nombre correcto.

Le gustaba. Latis le gustaba. Mucho. Y lo quería. Mucho. Quizás desde hace tiempo atrás, incluso antes de todo el horrendo episodio del incendio, el cual les había dejado cicatrices invisibles que ninguno había podido sanar. Lo quería desde esos lejanos atardeceres de la infancia en que su callado vecino le ayudaba a sacudirse la arena, que le daba la mano para levantarse, que le llevaba agua para lavar los raspones en las rodillas. Lo quería como el que le había salvado la vida, como el que le había abrazado en medio del infierno, uniéndose a su llanto y como el hombre que ahora le impedía moverse a gracias a esa mirada.

\- Quédate –dijo él, sin soltarle. La solicitud no era un ruego, ni una orden. No lo sintió así. Era…¿una esperanza?

\- Tenía 15 minutos, y mi madre… –replicó, hablando con la verdad, tratando de seguir las reglas, escondiendo su verdadero deseo. Lo que menos quería era irse, y menos si Latis seguía sosteniéndole la mano-

\- 5 minutos. Quedan 5 minutos.

Asintió. No sabía si era cierto, pero ella podría darle 5, 10 minutos, un día si quisiera. El hecho que él tuviera tan claro el tiempo que les había sido concedido era extraño…y emocionante.

Con suavidad, Latis le soltó la mano. Raikou se acercó a Lucy, y la atmósfera pareció disminuir la tensión, una tensión que era miedo, que era expectación, nerviosismo. Que era incluso, felicidad.

* * *

Quería más. A pesar de su atrevido gesto, que había surtido efecto, Latis quería más. Por eso, se le ocurrió una idea. Se giró, y luego, sabiendo que era el lugar apropiado, se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la alacena. Raikou a fuerza de la costumbre, al ver a su amo en esa posición, se soltó de Lucy y fue a tumbarse sobre sus piernas.

\- ¿Los Sábados vas a la escuela? –preguntó mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Raikou, que apoyaba su hocico y las patas delanteras en la pierna izquierda de su amo-

\- No, normalmente no…-respondió ella, dejando en vilo las palabras, pendiente del perro, e intrigada por lo que acababa de hacer- ¿Siempre hace eso? ¿Se hace un ovillo en tus piernas?

\- Cuando me siento así, es que le voy a cepillar. Pero esta noche está muy consentido para seguir alimentando manías – anunció tomando la cara del pastor entre sus manos, con tono jovial. Luego, hizo una pausa y se dirigió hacia su invitada - ¿Por qué no te sientas?

Lucy se rio, y caminó hacia ellos para deslizar su espalda por la alacena, sin el más mínimo cuidado por su vestido. Raikou se acomodó para que sus patas traseras tocaran las piernas de Lucy lo suficiente para sentirse acompañado.

Latis sonrió. Sus acciones no podían delatarle más. Atraer al perro para tener una excusa y así tenerla cerca. Y ella accedía. Su pulso tomó un viaje en caída libre al percibir el perfume suave y el roce de su cabello contra el hombro.

\- ¿Y tú? – preguntó ella, retomando la conversación, al tiempo que pasaba sus manos sobre el pelo blanco y suave de Raikou- ¿Hoy fuiste a la universidad? ¡Oh!, No te había preguntado ¿Dónde estudias?

\- En la Metropolitana –confirmó- Si, debo ir los Sábados. Tengo clases dos horas en la mañana.

\- Humm, ya veo. –Lucy ladeó la cara, como si recordara algo de súbito- Me han dicho que la biblioteca es enorme. ¿Es verdad? ¿Se consiguen de toda clase de libros? ¿De música y filosofía también?

\- ¿Necesitas alguno? – averiguó él-

\- Un amigo está teniendo problemas encontrando unos. En nuestra escuela no están. Quizás podría ir a buscarlos en tu biblioteca.

Latis no había asimilado la felicidad que subía por sus arterias dando aire a sus pulmones, cuando el sonido de la cerradura de la puerta principal les interrumpió. Al poco tiempo, la alta figura de Zagato apareció en la puerta de la cocina, el cual se quedó observándoles con una sonrisa irónica a medio formar en los labios.

\- Buenas noches a los dos –dijo alzando las cejas-

Lucy se irguió de inmediato, y arregló su vestido, sacudiéndose. Al ver que su plan comenzaba a aguarse, Latis consideró el fraticidio como una opción, la cual bullía junto con su enojo por la espina dorsal. ¿Era demasiado pedir? 5 minutos. Eran sólo 5 minutos.

\- Buenas noches Zagato –respondió Lucy, sin haberse percatado de la intención escondida dentro del tono del hermano mayor-

Latis se levantó también, a pesar de los gruñidos de Raikou, a quien le molestaba todo aquel cambio de posturas cómodas.

\- Gracias por la comida. El tiramisú estaba delicioso –mencionó Lucy-

\- Latis no opina lo mismo. No le agradan mucho los postres– aseguró Zagato, dándole un vistazo a su hermano- Claro que últimamente se está aficionando a un dulce de color rojo, de empaque pequeño –dijo con todo el doble sentido del que fue capaz, a pesar de la mirada asesina de su familiar-

\- ¿Qué dulce es ese? –preguntó ella, ajena al verdadero contenido de las palabras de Zagato-

\- Uno que no lograba conseguir hace tiempo. –siguió Zagato, feliz de la inocencia de la chica, disfrutando cada minuto-

\- Entonces si te gustan los dulces –replicó Lucy hacia Latis-

\- Tiene gustos raros, porque yo lo encuentro hostigante. –continuó el recién llegado- Es de esos dulces empalagosos, que tienen demasiada energía.

\- ¿Te refieres a las calorías?

\- Oh sí, es puro fuego –afirmó mirando a su hermano-

\- Lucy ya se iba –interrumpió Latis, hastiado de la conversación y el juego Zagato, dando la noche por terminada y perdida para su causa. Se arrepintió de su intervención brusca, pues Lucy oscureció su semblante- Te acompaño a la puerta –dijo tratando de suavizar el tono-

\- Nos vemos, niñata –se despidió Zagato- Vuelve cuando quieras.

\- Gracias –dijo Lucy, haciendo un asentimiento con la cabeza, pasando por alto la forma despectiva que había utilizado con ella-

Latis abrió la puerta y la chica caminó hasta la reja, dejando atrás la entrada y la casa de Raikou a la derecha.

\- Esta noche estuvo muy bien –concluyó ella- Hasta Zagato fue amable conmigo–dijo rezumando orgullo-

Ya ajustaría cuentas con Zagato, idiota insolente. Pero eso no era lo que ahora le preocupaba.

\- ¿Irás? ¿A la biblioteca de la universidad?

Era su último intento. Tenía que concretarlo o podía pasar días espiándole por la ventana.

\- Creería que sí. El lunes podría, no tengo actividad en la tarde. Pero es posible que me pierda. Además no sé si debo presentar un carnet para ingresar. ¿Podré entrar sin problema? Tú debes tener clases, y no quiero darte problemas.

\- ¿A las 3pm en la entrada de la Universidad? –propuso, sin traslucir sus emociones-

\- ¿Me vas a acompañar? ¿No tienes clase?

\- Tengo un espacio libre-mintió sin reparos, como quien no le da importancia al asunto, sabiendo que perdería su clase de Física III - ¿Sabes llegar?

\- Universidad Metropolitana, ¿verdad? Sí, no hay problema

\- En la entrada occidental. Al lado de las columnas de granito.

\- ¡Bien! Nos vemos el Lunes –dijo sonriendo, y abriendo la reja para salir del antejardín de los Kuroda- Adiós

Latis le observó cruzar la calle y desaparecer tras abrir la puerta de su hogar.

\- Adiós, Lucy

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

Me perdonarán el fangirleo con la canción al comienzo, ya que en Raikou nunca lo había hecho, pero creo que me moría si no ponía la música que estuve escuchando en repeat infinito mientras escribía este capítulo. Ya saben, las locuras...

¡Estoy más emocionada de lo que debiera con este fic! Muchas gracias a todos los que se han tomado un ratito para leer Raikou, para escribirme sus opiniones y marcarlo como favorito/follow.

LucyKailu: Zagato es un grato descubrimiento en Raikou. Nunca había escrito de él, y cada vez me gusta más. Latis...uff es Latis, el husbando numero uno, qué puedo decir, si no lo hago ver divino a mis ojos y a los ojos de los demás, no debería estar escribiendo fics jajajaa. Ya sé que conoces estos acontecimientos así que paciencia para el siguiente

Lita Wellington:Hola de nuevo! que bonito que me escribas! El beso no cuajó, pero caaasi. Pobre Latis, lo tengo en verano eterno. Gracias por tu comentario. XD quiero saber si te gustó este cap!

Gabyhdzv: Conociendo a Zagato, todo es posible, pero menos mal no lo hizo o al pobre Latis le daba un paro cardiaco. Gracias por escribirme! espero tus reacciones!

Alondra Luna: LOL boda. Me encanta que te encante jejeje. Un abrazo, gracias por escribirme. Espero tus comentarios de éste

Kali: Hay que dejar un suspenso jejeje. Gracias mil por leer. Muy pronto verás el siguiente capítulo. Espero me cuentes que tal éste capítulo

Lulu Hououji: estamos de acuerdo. Ese Raikou es un roba corazones :) Espero te agrade la personalidad de los hermanos, y que me cuentes qué te pareció éste capítulo

Pawiina: Gracias por tu favorito y tu follow. Me encantaría saber que piensas de la historia. Un abrazo desde Colombia. (también vi tu favorito en Es tan sólo tu imaginación! Gracias mil. Significa mucho)

A todos los lectores fantasma mil gracias! Raikou continuará muy pronto, ya que la mayoría del siguiente capítulo ya está escrito. Nos vemos en la biblioteca de la Universidad Metropolitana :P


	8. El Campus

**Capítulo 8. El Campus**

Eran las 3:10 pm cuando Lucy llegó a toda carrera, con el corazón en la mano, a la entrada de la Universidad Metropolitana. Sus mejillas sonrosadas daban cuenta de su afán por no llegar tarde, lo cual, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no se había cumplido a cabalidad. ¡10 minutos de retraso! Presentía que Latis estaría muy puntual, esperándola, y ella no quería quedarle mal por ningún motivo. No después que su amistad se estuviera recomponiendo después de 7 años.

Fácilmente ubicó las enormes columnas de granito entre las que se erguía el escudo y lema de la institución. Oteó alrededor, deseando, rogando que Latis no se hubiera cansado de esperarla.

No lo veía por ningún lado. ¿Y si ya se hubiera ido? ¿Cómo avisarle que no lo había dejado plantado? No tenía su número para llamarle, para ubicarle ¡Era una tonta! ¡Debió pedírselo! ¡Ni que estuvieran en la edad media!

Pasó veloz, esquivando la masa de gente que entraba y salía ¿Era esa la entrada occidental? No podía darse el lujo de perderse. Sería mejor preguntar a alguien.

Se acercó a un grupo de estudiantes, que descansaban recostados sobre el prado recién cortado que se extendía ambos lados, enmarcando en verde el camino empedrado que conducía a los edificios de las facultades. No alcanzó a dar dos pasos cuando su impulso fue interrumpido por un suave toque sobre el hombro. Lucy se giró con una sonrisa, feliz, porque nadie más podía conocerle allí, y sería Latis quien…

\- ¡Hola!, Lucy… ¿no es así? –dijo Águila, saludándole con tranquilidad-

\- ¡Hola! Sí, ¡Me recuerdas! ¿cómo estás? ¿Has visto a Latis por aquí? ¿Estás con él? ¿Es ésta la entrada Occidental?

\- Esas son muchas preguntas al tiempo –rio Águila con desenfado- ven, te invito algo de tomar. Estoy sediento. Hoy hace mucho calor.

\- No puedo. Quedé de encontrarme con Latis –negó ella, manteniéndose en su puesto- a las tres. Pero llegué tarde. ¿Ésta es la entrada occidental?

\- Si, ésta es la entrada occidental. ¿En serio quedaste de encontrarte con él? – Águila levantó sus cejas- Pero debería estar en clases. Si yo no lo estoy, debería estar él al menos –confesó riendo y llevándose una mano a la nuca, como si presintiera estar en graves problemas-

\- ¿Entonces tienen clases a ésta hora?

\- Quien sabe, quizás la habían cancelado. La verdad es que hace más de un mes que no vengo por acá un Lunes. –acotó con culpabilidad-

Lo sabía. Estaba metiendo a Latis en un problema por hacerle un favor. Sin embargo…

\- Voy a esperarlo –decidió-

\- Puedo llamarlo si quieres – propuso Águila- pero si no contesta, le esperaremos sentados en el prado, tomándonos una malteada. ¿Trato?

* * *

El profesor cerró la tapa del portátil a las 2:58pm, dando por finalizada la clase. No había contado con que precisamente ese día, la clase que siempre daban por terminada quince minutos antes del siguiente bloque, se extendiera tanto. Latis se levantó con presteza y se dirigió hacia la salida. Debía estar a las tres en punto en la entrada occidental y le esperaba una larga caminata a buen paso a través del campus. Tendría que correr si quería cumplir su cita.

\- ¡LATIS! –gritó una vocecilla aguda desde la mitad del salón-

Le escuchó claramente, pero decidió ignorarle. No tenía tiempo para lidiar con ella, ni hoy ni el año entrante. Siguió caminando erguido, haciendo caso omiso al ruido de los pupitres apartándose para dar paso a la persona que se esmeraba en llamar su atención. Ya estaba en la puerta, y si no miraba hacia atrás, quizás lograría que se cansara de gritarle como era su costumbre, ya estuvieran en los pasillos, en la mitad de las canchas de futbol, o de un extremo a otro del salón.

Sin embargo, no había calculado un obstáculo adicional, que bloqueó su salida. Dos estudiantes miraban con interés una revista que les había facilitado otro que recién llegaba al salón.

\- Permiso –dijo fastidiado-

Atrás, la vocecilla tomó más fuerza, y taladró sus tímpanos

\- ¡LATISSSSSS! ¿ES QUE NO ME OYES?

No tenía escapatoria. La chica le alcanzó y le tomó del brazo, posesiva, colgándose como si de una liana se tratara.

\- ¡Pareciera que no me escucharas! –le recriminó arrugando su nariz- ¿Llevas audífonos acaso?

Latis se limitó a mirarla con frialdad. ¿Es que no entendía? Cualquiera ya se hubiera cansado de perseguirle ante sus muestras de indiferencia. Pero Primavera no era así. Lo único que le reconocía era la persistencia, pero aparte de eso, su obsesiva e iracunda personalidad le molestaba.

El semestre anterior, Primavera había corrido el rumor que estaban saliendo, rumor que persistía en algunos sectores. No le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que los demás pensaran, pero el sólo hecho de que Primavera fuera capaz de inventar algo así, era preocupante.

 _"Ella es el mejor camino para que continúes tu soltería"_

Esas eran las palabras premonitorias de Águila, que en ese entonces pasó por alto, restándoles importancia. Pero ahora que Primavera se interponía justamente cuando la relación con Lucy empezaba a descongelarse, sonaron proféticas, negras, llenas de puntiagudo desastre.

Sin miramientos, se soltó del posesivo abrazo, sintiendo que se sacudía una lapa de su cuerpo. Las quejas no se hicieron esperar. Latis observó que tenía el camino más o menos libre e inició su avance.

\- Eres un grosero – dijo en un puchero, dando giros a su cabello ondulado con el dedo índice-

De nuevo el tiempo le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Debía irse ya. El grupo de tres hombres había decidido quedarse en el aula y se habían apartado del camino.

\- Imagino que no te interesa saber acerca del turno en el laboratorio que pediste para el día Miércoles –dijo Primavera al ver que a Latis le importaba poco y nada el reclamo agudo que le había hecho-

\- ¿Qué? – Latis se giró, a su pesar. _¿Cómo sabía que había pedido aquel turno?_ -

\- Todos los espacios de la mañana serán cancelados. ¿Ves lo buena que soy? Te estoy avisando.

Si cancelaban su turno, no había posibilidad de terminar la práctica para el Jueves, el día de la entrega y por tanto, reprobaría el 20% de la nota final. No podía permitirse perder otra materia de línea o se atrasaría un semestre entero. Eran terribles noticias.

\- Pero abrieron unos cupos para la tarde. Yo reservé uno. Podría hacerte un espacio en mi mesa. –propuso ella con coquetería-Puedo ayudarte, ¡ya tengo bastante adelantado! Puedes hacer grupo conmigo, y te juro que mi belleza te dará buena suerte, sobre todo en la sustentación. ¿No crees que sería maravilloso?

La chica no era mala compañía, y no negaba que era experta en hacer exposiciones. Generaba impacto en la audiencia, en eso nadie le ganaba. Pero su vanidad era insoportable. Además, el mero pensamiento de deberle un favor a Primavera, para que luego se lo recordara por el resto del año era inaudito. Ya había sufrido las consecuencias de ser amable con ella, y le había pagado con esa actitud obsesiva.

No. Debía resolver su problema solo. Lo peor era que debía hacerlo ahora mismo. Tenía que avisarle a Lucy, pero no tenía su teléfono. ¿Por qué no se lo había pedido? Era un estúpido.

Latis se retiró del salón, dejando a Primavera confundida, con la palabra en la boca, y sin respuesta alguna.

Caminó a grandes zancadas, sin perder un segundo. Debía atravesar dos edificios y subir 5 pisos en menos de dos minutos. Tal vez podía lograrlo, los laboratorios de ingeniería estaban de camino a la salida occidental.

En el bolsillo de su chaqueta, el celular en silencio alumbraba insistente, sin que su dueño se percatara del mismo.

* * *

Águila presionó el botón de colgar. No había obtenido respuesta.

\- Malteada entonces –dijo contento, indicándole a Lucy que caminara con él, adentrándose en el campus- yo invito.

Lucy miraba de un lado a otro. ¿Era correcto irse? Latis podría aparecer en cualquier momento

\- No te preocupes. No tardaremos mucho. Lo llamaremos de nuevo.-le tranquilizó él- vamos

La familiaridad de Águila con ella, a quien hace muy poco conocía, le tomó por sorpresa pero también le alegró. El amigo de Latis despedía un aura diferente, luminosa. El muchacho le ofrecía su brazo, para que Lucy le tomara de gancho. Lucy vio de nuevo esa sonrisa afectuosa, tranquila, que hacía perfecta combinación con sus ojos color almendra, los cuales traslucían una intención pura, absoluta. Toda su expresión proyectaba alegría. Era imposible negarse.

Aceptó. Al poco tiempo, ambos caminaban por el sendero empedrado, en medio de una brillante tarde de verano. La algarabía de los estudiantes, sus conversaciones, sus risas, eran un telón de fondo radiante, que le hacía sentir muy viva. Estaba disfrutando ese recorrido, con el suave viento acariciando sus mejillas, y la calidez que la voz de su compañero emanaba.

\- Están estrenando sabores de temporada. ¡Hace más de una semana que están anunciándolos y se me hace agua la boca!

\- Yo puedo pagarla –mencionó Lucy, volviendo al tema de la invitación-

\- No voy a dejar que una chica tan bonita como tu compre su propia bebida sólo por acompañarme.

\- Creo que eres tú el que me está acompañando a mí –convino con una sonrisa-

\- Nos podemos acompañar juntos. –dijo mirando al frente- No te puedes negar. ¡Son siete sabores nuevos! ¡Estaba contando los días!

\- Dices que no vienes los Lunes a la Universidad…–Lucy miró hacia arriba para constatar que Águila cerraba los ojos, riéndose-

\- Eres muy inquisitiva. Me has pillado. Hoy he venido a la Universidad sólo por eso.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Sólo por eso? ¿Tanto te gusta el helado?

\- Me encanta. Planeo probar cada uno. Vas a ver lo buenos que son preparando malteadas acá.

\- ¿Vas a comprar todos esos helados?

\- Dije que los iba a probar, no a comprarlos –aclaró-

\- ¡Pero no te van a dejar tomar tantas muestras gratis!

\- Ya verás –dijo picándole un ojo-

Águila le miró de nuevo, pero esta vez se demoró más en apartar su vista. Por un segundo, él se quedó buscando en sus ojos algo indescifrable. Ella le sonrió, agradeciendo que se hubiera encontrado con él.

Pero a pesar de sentirse tan bien en su compañía, varios interrogantes hacían que no pudiera estar tranquila. ¿Dónde estaría Latis? ¿Se había arrepentido de llevarle a la biblioteca?

* * *

Latis se inscribió para el último espacio del día Miércoles. Una vez aseguró su nombre en la planilla, Latis se alistó para alcanzar la entrada occidental lo más pronto posible

* * *

Águila probó todos los sabores, sin falta, y gracias a que él estaba allí, ella también pudo hacerlo. Incluso repitió casi todos. Águila se veía feliz, con un ejército de cucharitas de plástico en los dedos, dando su concepto como experto catador de helados.

Lucy estaba anonadada con la facilidad que el muchacho podía dirigirse a las empleadas de la heladería, y de cómo estas accedían a sus peticiones sin protestar, con el mayor de los gustos. Era como si él tuviera siempre la palabra correcta para hacer que los demás se sintieran bien.

Al final, cada uno eligió el sabor de su malteada. Se disponían a irse para volver a los prados cercanos a la entrada occidental cuando una joven de precioso y ondulado cabello se plantó justo detrás de Águila, con las dos manos puestas en su cintura.

\- No puedo creerlo. ¡Águila aquí un lunes!

El simple hecho de escuchar a la chica, cambió el ánimo de Águila, quien dejó de sonreír _ipso facto_

\- Hola Primavera. ¿Se te ofrece algo? –preguntó Águila con seriedad intimidante-

\- Nada, nada –dijo mirando de arriba abajo a Lucy, para luego volver su atención en el muchacho- ¿No tienes tú el mismo horario que Latis? Me contaron que hoy podría haber un examen sorpresa al principio de la clase de Física III. Sería una pena que reprobaras, _de nuevo. –_ el tono irónico de Primavera y dejó traslucir un odio viejo, del que su interlocutor era muy consiente-

\- Agradezco tu interés en mi bienestar. Igual que te dolió cancelarme las asignaturas inscritas al principio de semestre.

\- Los repitentes son mala influencia para los que recién estamos viendo la materia por primera vez, como Latis y yo.

\- ¿Por primera vez? –dijo Águila, sin subir la voz, alistando una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios- Pensé que no habías encontrado grupo de trabajo porque tus amigos estaban en otros semestres. ¿Algo pasó con ellos?

La chica se ruborizó, y quedó momentáneamente callada. Un silencio tenso descendió sobre ambos, donde la furia creciente de Primavera era palpable.

\- ¡Águila! –llamó una de las chicas del mostrador- podemos adicionar caramelo o chocolate a las malteadas, o dulce de macadamia. ¿Te gustaría probarlos?

\- ¡Claro! – respondió él con su sonrisa habitual, borrando todo rastro de la punzante conversación que había sostenido momentos antes- Lucy, préstame tu malteada, -y se acercó a su oído para hablarle con suavidad- verás que puedo ganarme media onza de chocolate en ella.

Lucy se rio, cerrando sus ojos, divertida por la actitud de Águila. Él se acercó con las malteadas al mostrador, pasando al lado de su previa interlocutora, quien le miraba con odio.

\- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Lucy hacia la chica, tratando de suavizar la escena que había presenciado-

Ella se acercó lo suficiente para quedar una al frente de la otra, y volvió a recorrerla de arriba abajo, ésta vez con más parsimonia.

\- Claro que estoy bien. ¿Quién eres tú? –dijo sin recato- ¿Eres novia de ese odioso?

\- ¿novia? No no no no –negó con energía, moviendo su cabeza y riéndose a la vez- para nada. Soy Lucy Shidou. Mucho gusto. – extendió su brazo para dar un saludo apropiado- Águila es un amigo de…un amigo.

\- Un amigo de un amigo –repitió la chica, respondiendo al saludo, apretando su mano- Mi nombre es Primavera… ¿Eres amiga de Geo? Él está en un semestre más avanzado. No como ése tonto- señaló a Águila con un gesto despectivo-. ¿Cómo lo conoces?

\- ¿Geo? No sé quién es. Yo soy amiga de Latis.

\- ¿Latis? – la chica abrió sus enormes ojos castaños- ¿qué quiere Latis con alguien como tú?

\- ¿Conoces a Latis?

\- Por supuesto que sí, qué pregunta tonta- dijo con suficiencia- Latis es mío.

\- ¿Tuyo? – un escalofrío sacudió su columna. De pronto hacía mucho frío para una hermosa tarde de verano- ¿Latis es…?

Águila volvió con las dos bebidas, agrandadas y rebosando crema chantilly. La hermosa muchacha le vio acercarse y levantó su cara con un gesto de hastío, apartándose de inmediato y volteando hacia el mostrador para solicitar su orden, sin siquiera despedirse.

\- Aquí está tu malteada –ofreció Águila- le han puesto una extra dosis de chocolate, caramelo y un nuevo topping llamado dulce de leche. Vamos a tener mucha energía éste día –concluyó con una sonrisa- ¿Qué pasó?

\- ¿Eh? –Lucy había recibido la malteada, y en un gesto autómata se había quedado mirando hacia el frente, sin decir una palabra-

\- ¿Te dijo algo Primavera? No le hagas caso. –Águila de acercó a su oído y murmuró- _Está loca_

\- Primavera –repitió, repasando el nombre, para no olvidarlo- No…no me dijo nada. Esto se ve bastante bien –dijo recobrando el tono normal de su conversación, volviendo hacia la debida, y dándole un sorbo- ¡Y sabe INCREIBLE!

\- ¡Te lo dije! ¿Volvemos a la entrada occidental? Déjame llamarle de nuevo.

\- Este…Águila, ¿podrías decirme dónde queda la biblioteca?

\- ¿Biblioteca? –preguntó, extrañado-

\- Si. Latis iba a acompañarme, pero creo que…

\- Quizás Latis ya esté esperándote.-le interrumpió- Démosle el beneficio de la duda. Además, en la biblioteca no dejan entrar bebidas, así que por ahora, tendrás que permanecer conmigo. Espero no sea tan terrible.

Águila volvía a ofrecerle su brazo. Lucy aceptó de nuevo, cediendo ante su petición, pero las palabras de Primavera se habían adherido a sus pensamientos. La verdad sea dicha, si no fuera porque Águila estaba allí, no regresaría a la entrada occidental.

\- No digas eso. –refutó Lucy- Eres muy buena compañía.

* * *

\- ¡Señor Kuroda! –llamó una voz masculina desde una de las salas de laboratorio-

Ante el tono, Latis supo que tendría que detenerse. Era el profesor Takeda, con quien veía ciencias de computación II ese semestre. No por nada los estudiantes le habían colocado el apodo de "Guillotine" en honor al nombre francés de tan conocido artefacto. Ignorarlo sería decapitar sus calificaciones.

\- ¿Me permite un momento, señor Kuroda?

\- Disculpe, pero voy tarde a una clase –dijo, tratando de evadir el compromiso-

\- No suelo hacer este tipo de excepciones con mis estudiantes, pero el trabajo anterior que su grupo entregó superó mis expectativas. Sin embargo, la simulación de la semana pasada presenta graves errores de concepto, que quisiera discutir con usted. Serán 5 minutos.

El celular vibró en su bolsillo. Quizás podía utilizar una excusa nueva para salir de esa situación.

\- Deme un momento para contestar esta llamada –dijo sacando el celular-

\- Lo espero en el salón. – asintió el profesor, dejándolo solo-

Latis tuvo la fugaz esperanza de poder eludir aquella entrevista y poder asistir a su cita en la entrada occidental al ver el nombre de Águila en la pantalla del teléfono.

\- ¿estás en la universidad? –fue el saludo inmediato de Latis al contestar-

\- De hecho si, y tienes que agradecerme …

\- Ven ahora mismo al edificio de laboratorios para hablar con Takeda –le interrumpió-

\- Si voy dejaría sola a una preciosa pelirroja que te está buscando hace rato

\- ¿Lucy está contigo? – dijo aliviado-

\- Hay que contestar el teléfono. – le recriminó con jovialidad- Para eso son. Para ubicar a la gente.

\- Ponla en la línea

\- Dudo que sea posible. Está ocupada tomándose una malteada.

\- ¿Malteada?

\- Le gustan, tanto como a mí. Ella es un grato descubrimiento, Latis. Hemos hablado mucho en tu ausencia.

\- _Ponla en la línea_ – repitió, amenazante-

\- ¡No te enfades! Lo cierto es que está tomándose la malteada, _mientras_ habla con algunos miembros del equipo de fútbol, por eso no puedo pasártela.

\- ¿¡Qué hace ella hablando con el equipo de futbol!?

\- Los vio jugando; parece que le gusta ese deporte. Decidió ir a mirar, y obviamente, una muchacha como ella atrae miradas. Tal pareciera que Zaz Torque ha encontrado a su media naranja por la forma en que la mira.

\- Sácala de allá –ordenó fastidiado-

\- ¿Ahora te fías de mí? –preguntó riendo-

\- Ven y reemplázame con Takeda

\- Eso tampoco es posible. Los lunes no estoy en la universidad.

\- Águila…

\- Tranquilo, te esperaremos en la biblioteca, yo la entretengo.

Latis no alcanzó responder. La llamada había sido terminada.

\- Señor Kuroda –alzó la voz el profesor desde la sala contigua- si no viene, omitiré mis comentarios y podrá ver reflejados sus errores en la calificación.

 _Al menos Lucy no está sola,_ se dijo al tiempo que ingresaba al salón para reunirse con Takeda.

Pero lo cierto era que Águila estaba mostrando un interés inusual por Lucy, y eso podría ser peligroso.

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

¡Hola! ¡Dije que estaba cerca la actualización! Aún falta bastante por escribir, pero bueno, preferible actualización que más espera ¿no?

Gracias a quienes dejaron su comentario. Qué genial es recibirlos.

Lucy Kailu: No te dejé picada por mucho tiempo.. ¿o ahora te dejo más picada? jajajaja. Gracias por tu comentario. Hace mucho no actualizaba tan rápido de una historia, pero parece que Raikou quiere escribirse así. Si, Zagato es tremendo, pero pobrecito, no lo castiguemos con Luz que esas son ligas mayores XD

Lulu Hououji: Verdad que sí? Raikou es casamentero jajaja. El Zagato que ves en ésta historia se inspira en esas sonrisas irónicas que a veces sacaba en la serie, y en ese capítulo en que se ve el pasado de Céfiro y ve a Latis encima de un árbol y le dice "Otra vez holgazaneando?. Quiero pensar que sin tanto drama, ellos actuen como dos hermanos...osea odiándose y queriéndose jajajaa. Y después de todo, Latis es el menor...

Eternalmoon18: AHH Bienvenida por estos lados! Por fa cuéntame que te va pareciendo la historia. Gracias de nuevo por tus favoritos. Me hacen muy feliz.

A los lectores fantasma gracias. Háganme saber qué piensan. Un abrazo, nos leemos en otra oportunidad.


	9. Silencio

**Capítulo 9. Silencio**

Águila regresó de hablar por teléfono. Lucy le vio acercarse con semblante serio, en contravía del ánimo que había mantenido durante la tarde. ¿Algo iría mal?

El muchacho evitó el contacto visual con Zaz Torque y los otros jugadores, y se dirigió a ella exclusivamente, como si sólo estuvieran los dos, ignorando por completo a los que hace unos minutos habían estado conversando con ella.

\- Latis nos alcanzará en la biblioteca –dijo sacudiéndose algo de esa seriedad que le volvía una persona completamente distinta a la que ella pensaba conocer-

\- ¿Pasó algo? –preguntó Lucy, con tiento- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Águila se sorprendió por el comentario y le miró con curiosidad. Lucy encontró en su mirada algo nuevo, un reconocimiento que quizás hubiera entendido si ella creyera posible que podría gustarle a alguien, razón por la cual le era muy difícil interpretar señales.

\- ¡Para nada! –respondió Águila con una sonrisa tranquila en los labios, para luego dirigirse a los demás, que no habían cesado de hablar y hablar de las impresiones de su última victoria contra la universidad de Kyoto- Los dejamos, señores, tenemos un compromiso.

\- ¿Nos la piensas arrebatar? –interrumpió Zaz Torque- ¡si acaba de llegar! No todos los días conseguimos a una admiradora.

\- Prometo que volveré a verlos jugar –dijo Lucy, retirándose junto a Águila-

\- Íbamos a dejarte jugar –insistió otro miembro del equipo-

\- ¿De VERDAD? – Lucy abrió sus ojos marrones, entusiasmada con la propuesta-

\- Hasta podríamos darte un uniforme, Zaz tiene uno pensado exclusivo para ti ¿no es así? –acotó dándole un codazo al aludido-

\- No quisiera saber lo que está pasando por tu cabeza Zaz, y realmente espero que no lo digas en voz alta –le advirtió Águila de manera cordial, sin que ninguno pudiera descifrar si debían sentirse preocupados por esa amenaza disfrazada…excepto Lucy, quien lo tomó como una broma-

\- Gracias por la oferta, Zaz –dijo ella, leyendo la impaciencia de Águila- la tomaré la próxima vez. Tengo que irme. Me dio mucho gusto conocerlos a todos –se despidió con una reverencia y una sonrisa- ¡Adiós!

Caminaron hacia la biblioteca. Era un edificio de tres plantas de ladrillos oscuros y grandes ventanales. La recepción se alcanzaba subiendo dos pares de escaleras, de amplios pasos. Al pasar las puertas eléctricas de vidrio, Lucy se encontró con un lustroso piso de cerámica clara y una impresionante altura, puesto que la recepción poseía el alto de los tres niveles, los cuales comenzaban unos metros hacia el fondo. Quedó extasiada con la enormidad del lugar, con el silencio intimidante y con las decenas de estudiantes que veía pasar por las escaleras que daban contra el vacío.

Se dio cuenta tarde que estaba distraída, ya que Águila tuvo que tomarle de la mano para indicarle que siguieran su camino, y a pesar que se veía claramente hacia dónde se dirigían, no la soltó hasta llegar a una sala llena de computadores.

* * *

Latis trató que la entrevista con el profesor Takeda fuera lo más corta y productiva posible. En gran medida lo logró y en poco tiempo estuvo en la biblioteca. Había estado recibiendo mensajes de Águila, donde le indicaba que podría encontrarlos en el segundo piso, en el ala de literatura.

Al entrar al edificio sosegó su paso y respiró hondo. Actuaría con calma, a pesar de saber que Águila había estado con ella más tiempo del que le hubiera gustado.

No fue muy difícil encontrarlos, pero si hubiera podido elegir el instante, hubiera preferido no ver semejante escena.

 _La pareja e_ staba al frente de un alto estante, con Lucy suspendida en el aire tratando de contener la risa, mientras Águila le levantaba tomándola de la cintura, para que la muchacha pudiera alcanzar un volumen que _obviamente_ estaba fuera del alcance de la pequeña pelirroja.

Su discurso mental de tomarlo con calma se fue al traste. Podía ver con claridad las manos de Águila rodeando el cuerpo de Lucy, un tacto que él había soñado, pero que hasta el momento no se había permitido. En menos de un segundo comprendió que Águila estaba tomando la iniciativa, utilizando una fachada de amabilidad que no le era desconocida en sus tácticas, pues lo había visto varias veces. Sin duda había cierto interés flotando en la atmósfera. Águila estaba _demasiado feliz_ , podía verlo disfrutando aquel juego, podía leerlo en su mirada.

Los celos le aplastaron de una abrumadora y desconocida forma. Sin dar fe de sus actos, ya estaba al pie de su _hasta ahora_ mejor amigo, empinándose lleno de rabia, para tomar de un empellón el libro que estaban tratando de conseguir.

Águila sabía lo que hacía. Su actitud siguiente lo delataba. Latis no necesitaba decirle lo que Lucy significaba para él. Se conocían bastante bien como para ignorarlo. Águila _sabía_ que estaba jugando con fuego, que aquello podría destruir su amistad. Pudo leerlo en sus ojos, llenos de confusión, mientras bajaba con rapidez a Lucy, quien había interrumpido la sonrisa al notar su agria actitud.

\- Gracias por acompañarla –dijo Latis con voz grave, serio, sin proyectar dicho agradecimiento a su tono, o a su mirada, que no se quitaba un centímetro de la cara de su interlocutor-

\- Fue un placer –dijo Águila, sonriendo con ironía, alejando sus dudas y aceptando el reto- Lo haría de nuevo.

\- No creo que sea necesario –respondió hirviendo por dentro, jurando que nunca más le daría la oportunidad para acercarse a ella, y eso comenzaba justo ahora-

\- ¿Latis?

La voz de Lucy se encargó de disminuir las revoluciones. Era como un polo a tierra ante la inminente tormenta eléctrica que se fraguaba al choque de esas dos voluntades. Latis dejó de momento a Águila, y se concentró en ella, que lo observaba con sus hermosos y brillantes ojos marrones.

* * *

Latis estaba molesto. De nuevo tenía ese gesto oscuro, agresivo, que empequeñecía sus ojos. Era la clase de reacción que espantaría a cualquiera. Cuando esa actitud salía relucir, Latis realmente daba miedo. Lucy no entendía a qué iba todo ese enojo, y menos que el depositario fuera quien le había hecho divertido el tiempo de espera. No tenía sentido.

Repasó los últimos minutos. ¿Podría ser que….?

Se rio de sí misma. No, no. Eso era imposible. Era una tonta por pensarlo.

\- Me alegra que pudieras encontrarnos-siguió Lucy, tratando de bajar los ánimos- Esperaba no causarte inconvenientes, pero parece que he alborotado tu horario de clases.

Él no le contestó de inmediato. Se limitó a mirarla. En medio de ese silencio, quedó atrapada en el remolino violeta de su mirada, con el corazón dando tumbos en el pecho.

\- No tienes de qué disculparte. –respondió- Me retrasé más de lo que esperaba.

Su voz era suave, grave, lenta, como una caricia en el aire. Escucharle hablar de ese modo hacía que se le desconectaran las neuronas. ¿Cómo podía haber dudado de lo mucho que Latis le gustaba?

Latis estiró su brazo, para darle el libro. Ella lo recibió con gusto.

\- No sabía que te gustaran los libros de George Orwell –dijo Águila, recordándole que el mundo existía más allá de ella y Latis-

\- Oh! No es para mí –aclaró- Aunque quizás lo ojee a ver de qué trata

\- ¿Y cuál era el otro libro que necesitabas? – siguió Águila, acaparando su atención, apropósito-

\- Oh! ¡Es algo acerca de la ceguera! ¿Cómo era? Espera –dijo buscando en su pantalón el papel donde había anotado los libros-

\- Águila, deberías ir saliendo -sugirió Latis- faltan 20 minutos para las 5.

Lucy quedó con el papelito en la mano, suspendido. Águila tampoco parecía entender a qué iba el repentino comentario.

\- Creo que el horario no me afecta, a menos que haya alguna promoción de postres que yo desconozca -Águila se volteó hacia ella, mirándole con interés- y si es así, podemos ir a probarlos.

\- La clase de programación es al otro lado del campus. –siguió Latis con una calma alarmante, calculada- Podrías quedarte por fuera. Si bien recuerdo, ya has faltado a dos. Lamento no haber coordinado con Geo la firma de la asistencia.

Sus palabras no tenían nada que ver con su expresión. De nuevo, Latis daba miedo.

Águila para su sorpresa sonrió, relajado. Parecía que se había quitado un peso de encima.

\- Latis tiene razón, no puedo perder esa clase. Me encantó pasar este tiempo contigo. Adiós Lucy

\- A mí también. Muchas gracias por tu compañía.

\- Espero podamos vernos de nuevo. Podemos probar nuevos sabores de malteada, si estás dispuesta. Latis no le agrada acompañarme, por lo que debo sufrir solo.

\- Jajaja no creo que sufras con esa cantidad de dulce. ¡Pero te acompañaré con gusto!

Caminó unos pasos, cruzándose con Latis y cuando estuvo al lado, le susurró unas palabras, que formaron una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro de su vecino.

* * *

\- _Bien jugado. –_ Fueron las palabras que Águila le dijo al irse- _Más te vale que lo aproveches_

Debido a su larga y despreocupada conversación, unos alumnos habían ido a quejarse con la coordinadora de salas, para que impusiera orden. Latis presintió que los iban a reprender cuando vio a la mujer subir las escaleras con disgusto, rumbo hacia ellos.

\- Bajemos –le dijo a Lucy, tomándola de la mano-

Latis no miró hacia atrás. No quería ver la expresión de Lucy ante su contacto. Se limitó a caminar de prisa para evitar otro contratiempo. Podía sentir la piel aterciopelada de la chica bajo sus dedos y la firme presión de su mano, respondiendo. Bajaron por las escaleras del extremo sur y se perdieron entre las personas que estaban reclamando fotocopias ante la ventanilla de encargos.

Con paso más normal, giraron hacia la derecha, por un pasillo que desembocaba a una magnífica sala de lectura, ocupada por cientos de personas leyendo sobre largas mesas de madera, sentadas sobre cómodas sillas acolchadas en cuero, iluminándo su labor con lámparas personales. Al fondo presidía un descomunal mural pintado a mano por los estudiantes de la facultad de artes, reproduciendo una de las obras de Hokusai: La bahía de Noboto. Lucy se detuvo para admirar la pintura, por lo que él se quedó a su lado. Su pretexto para tomarle de la mano se esfumaba con los segundos, y decidió soltarla. Creyó ver un ligero respingo de la pelirroja, pero lo dejó pasar.

\- Es hermoso –susurró ella, guardando el tono ante el impasible silencio del lugar donde se encontraban-

\- Lo restauraron hace poco. –mencionó él, hablando bajo, tratando de no importunar a los demás-

\- ¿Qué? No te escucho.

* * *

Lo vio en cámara lenta, inclinándose hacia ella para hablarle cerca de su oído. No estaba preparada para eso, y todos los microorganismos que pudieran haber vivido en su estómago, murieron del susto. Una suave descarga eléctrica le subió por la nuca al captar su olor, que le recordaba las hojas de colores mixtos del otoño.

\- El original lo hicieron los estudiantes de artes, en la década de los 80s. Hace unos dos años, la facultad decidió que era hora de retocarlo, por lo que hicieron un concurso, para saber quién sería el escogido a cargo de la obra. Dio mucho de qué hablar.

\- ¿Por qué? –preguntó con renovado interés, mientras su pulso no decidía si debía calmarse o dar alocados pasos-

\- Ven, hablemos allí –dijo señalando un grupo de salas a su derecha-

Fueron hacia las salas. Eran espacios diseñados para pequeños grupos de estudiantes que debían realizar trabajos en conjunto. Esa tarde, para su fortuna, estaban libres en su mayoría.

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, y cerraron la puerta de madera del cubículo de vidrio. Lucy dejó el libro sobre la mesa.

\- Sigue contándome –le invitó con una sonrisa- ¿por qué el concurso fue tan especial?

\- Porque jamás se había visto una victoria tan aplastante. La facultad de artes se precia de educar a los mejores, pero tal vez no habían estado en presencia de un genio verdadero…

Lucy se tomó un momento para evaluar la perfección de aquel momento. El fantasma de la culpabilidad, del horrendo pasado, les había dejado en paz. Latis hablaba como si el incendio jamás hubiera ocurrido, con una increíble naturalidad. Ella no podía dejar de leer su rostro, sus ojos, cada micro-sonrisa que aparecía en sus labios, con un deleite que jamás creyó posible.

\- …y cuando descubrieron el último de los trabajos, era como si el mismo Van Gogh hubiera reencarnado. Los jueces quedaron estupefactos y la sala en silencio absoluto. Nadie lo podía creer.

\- ¿De quién era la pintura?

\- Es lo más interesante. Era de una chica de primer año. Se supone que al concurso sólo podían entrar estudiantes de quinto, pero no sé cómo logró colarse. Por eso no había nadie en la exposición para presentarse como autor. Tal parecía que la muchacha no pensaba causar tal impacto. Tuvieron que buscarla, pues el único indicio era su firma. "Em"

\- ¿Em?

\- Se llama Esmeralda.

\- ¿Y le dieron el proyecto? ¿A pesar de ser de primer año?

\- Se lo dieron. Ella convocó a los que habían quedado en los primeros 10 puestos, lo cual fue una increíble excepción, puesto que la tradición es que cada artista trae a sus propios amigos, a su equipo. Debió ser muy difícil trabajar con todos esos egos, pero al final, los que participaron en el proyecto no querían despedirse, aún después de la graduación.

\- Suena que Esmeralda es una persona increíble

\- Así es

\- ¿aún estudia aquí?

\- Si. Pero a pesar de la historia que acabo de contarte, Esmeralda es una belleza solitaria.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- No lo sé. Los que la conocen de cerca hablan de lo amable y delicada que es, pero nunca se la ve salir con amigos. Suele andar sola. Y dudo que realmente le agrade esa situación.

"Una belleza solitaria" repitió Lucy en su mente, mientras miraba hacia afuera, hacia el enorme mural que cautivaba a cualquiera que cruzara por el salón. ¿Cómo alguien capaz de semejante genialidad, alguien tan maravilloso, podría estar tan solo?

* * *

Se había quedado callada, y sus ojos destilaban tristeza. Pero Latis sabía que la historia le había gustado. Alejó la posibilidad que el estar los dos, solos en aquella sala fuera un motivo de preocupación para Lucy.

\- Aún me falta un libro –dijo ella recordando de súbito el motivo de su visita-

\- Vamos a la sala de computadores

Salieron de la salita y caminaron, regresando por el pasillo hasta la recepción.

\- Se llama "ensayo sobre la ceguera"

\- ¿Los dejaron como trabajo para tus clases?

\- No, es para un amigo

 _¿Un AMIGO? Mejor que no sea…_

\- ¿Un amigo?

\- Si. Trabaja en la panadería Francesa donde compré el pastel que llevé a tu casa.

Latis quería gritar, pero en cambio, mantuvo su paso firme, algo rezagado para andar a la par de su vecina. Guardó un silencio sepulcral el resto del recorrido.

¿Entonces toda esa odisea era para conseguir las próximas lecturas del desconocido de la panadería francesa? ¿Qué clase de broma cruel era esa?

* * *

Lucy llevaba ambos ejemplares abrazados a su pecho, caminando de vuelta por el sendero empedrado del campus. Había oscurecido, y las sombras les seguían, proyectadas por las lámparas que bordeaban el camino.

Hacía frío. Pero más que el ambiente, toda la conversación estaba congelada. Atrás había quedado el instante perfecto, olvidado. Ahora entre los dos se había erguido una pared invisible. Latis de vez en cuando, le miraba de reojo, como si estuviera decidiendo hablar o no.

Al ver que él no volvía a iniciar conversación, se decidió a preguntar algo que tenía en el corazón desde hacía horas.

\- Hoy me crucé con una chica mientras Águila compraba unas malteadas –comenzó, mirando al suelo-

Había captado su atención. Latis aminoró más aún el paso.

\- ¿Una chica? ¿Alguien que conocías?

\- No, no. Es alguien que te conoce a ti. Su nombre es Primavera.

\- Si, así es, la conozco

Lucy se resolvió a mirarle, porque notó una nota de duda en su voz. De pronto tuvo mucho miedo de continuar por ese rumbo.

\- ¿Te dijo algo?-siguió él-

Si. En definitiva algo pasaba con Primavera. A Latis no le gustaba tampoco ese tema.

\- ¿Eh? No…no. Sólo hablamos un poco.

¿Qué debía hacer? No podía ir preguntándole cosas como "¿Primavera es tu novia?". No tenía ningún derecho a inmiscuirse en su vida. No tenía la suficiente confianza para eso.

 _Pero…_

\- Es bastante enérgica –tanteó, más para ver su reacción que otra cosa. Necesitaba saber al menos lo que él pensaba acerca de Primavera-

\- Se podría decir –concluyó con sequedad-

\- ¿Se conocen hace mucho tiempo?

\- Desde que entramos a la Universidad

\- Ya veo…parece una buena persona. Creo que te tiene en buena estima.

\- No lo dudo –dijo en con una voz distinta, con una pizca de ironía-

No estaba obteniendo nada. Las dudas que tenía sólo se acrecentaron ante las respuestas de Latis, que estaba evidentemente incómodo.

Suspiró. Aquel día no había resultado como esperaba. Parece que sólo le estorbaba. Quizás nunca debió haber ido, quizás sus diferencias eran demasiadas, quizás ese sentimiento que germinaba sólido en su pecho no era suficiente para apaciguar los remordimientos, la ira.

Hacía frío. Un frío visceral que se colaba por su ropa hasta los huesos. Recordó la última vez que había sentido un frío como aquel, un frío que podía arrasar con su propia alma, para llevársela por caminos pedregosos, llenos de enredaderas. Curiosamente, Latis también había estado allí.

 _Se habían quedado solos. Su Mamá había salido, tenía que desayunar algo tras largas horas de estar en vela junto a su cama. La madre de Latis ese día se había retrasado fuera de lo normal._

 _Llevaban tres días en el hospital. Si todo salía bien, podría salir al día siguiente, no sin algunas recomendaciones y las órdenes de terapia pulmonar y física._

 _Lucy corrió la cortina que separaba las camillas. Aún no eran las seis de la mañana, y el sol se escondía bajo las brumas de un día lluvioso. Latis estaba dormido aún. Tenía un sueño pesado, al igual que ella. Se quedó observándolo. Su cabello era de un negro lustroso que contrastaba con su piel blanca. El niño abría y cerraba los labios, como si estuviera hablando en sueños. Al principio le pareció gracioso, pero luego se fijó en la frente arrugada, en el sudor que bajaba por la coronilla y en las pupilas que se movían con rapidez dentro de los párpados cerrados. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla._

 _Preocupada, quiso despertarlo. Le llamó varias veces, pero su voz ronca y fea, aún en recuperación, no parecía alcanzarle. Latis comenzó a moverse con pequeños respingos: sus brazos, sus piernas, su cabeza. Veía que estaba sufriendo. No podía dejarle así._

 _Estaba mejor que ayer, ¿podría sostenerse?_

 _Bajó de la camilla despacio. La bata que tenía apenas le cubría las rodillas y la gravedad le golpeó sin misericordia. La habitación se puso a dar vueltas y tuvo que sostenerse de la mesita. Hacía un frío horrendo, que le subía por las piernas y le abrazaba entera. Sus pies desnudos contra las losas de cerámica blanca parecían pisar vidrios filosos. Fue muy consciente de su minúsculo cuerpo y de la enormidad que representaba dar esos cinco pasos hasta la camilla de su compañero de habitación. Pero tenía que hacerlo.  
_

 _Uno_

 _Estaba bien. Podría soportarlo. Si tan sólo no hiciera tanto frío_

 _Dos_

 _Llegaría hasta él. Se lo debía._

 _Tres_

 _La habitación quiso moverse pero ella no la dejó. Su apagada voz gritó un "quieta", dándole la orden de permanecer en su sitio, de no hacer locuras._

 _Cuatro_

 _Frío. Frío. Frío. Frío._

 _Cinco_

 _Se agarró a los barandales de la camilla de Latis como si fuera un náufrago en medio de una tormenta. Había llegado. Estaba allí. Si pudiera, daría un brinco de alegría. Miró hacia atrás, como quien se siente orgulloso de pasar una dura prueba._

 _No podía estar más de pie. Era imposible._

 _Como pudo se impulsó. La camilla podría haber sido igual de alta que el monte Fuji. No pudo llegar ni a la mitad. Se restregó los ojos, la habitación de nuevo quería convertirse en un tobogán._

 _Mareada, tanteó el suelo, buscando el banquito. Lo encontró a su izquierda, puso un pie, luego el otro y temiendo balancearse hacia la dirección contraria, haló las cobijas y el colchón como la tabla de su salvación._

 _Se encontró en la camilla del niño, que aún no despertaba. Lucy hizo un amago de sonrisa, que sin duda debería verse horripilante, y se acomodó como pudo. Tenía mucho frío. Necesitaba las cobijas. Se hundió entre las frazadas, sintiendo el calor, reconfortante, increíble. El niño pataleó en sueños y ella sin pudor, le empujó suavemente para que le hiciera campo. Estaba cansada, los ojos le pesaban, pero tenía que lograr tranquilizarlo. Con Latis de espaldas, le abrazó por la cintura. El contacto pareció funcionar, ya que poco a poco se fue calmando, al tiempo que ella se vencía, y se deslizaba a los dominios de Morfeo..._

 _Un movimiento brusco le despertó. No debía haber pasado mucho tiempo. Latis le miraba con furia, incorporado en su cama, con los ojos violetas empequeñecidos, oscuros._

\- _¿Qué haces aquí? –le espetó con furia-_

\- _Tenías una pesadilla –se justificó ella- yo creí que…_

\- _No tienes que creer nada. ¡Fuera!_

\- _Pero…_

\- _Mamá dijo que Raikou quedará lisiado de por vida. ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Fuera! ¡no quiero verte!_

 _Su madre había llegado en el momento exacto para escuchar esa última frase. Sin decirle una palabra, la sacó de la camilla de Latis y le depositó en la suya, corriendo la cortina para evitar mirar esos ojos llenos de resentimiento._

 _Su cama se sentía helada. Helada a pesar de las cobijas._

 _Y así se quedó el resto del día._

* * *

No podía seguir así. Sabía que lo estaba arruinando, pero ¿cómo estar seguro?

Una idea cobró vida en su mente, y gracias a ella, decidió que dejaría de lado sus sospechas, por lo menos por esa noche. Además no le gustaba que Primavera hubiera conversado con Lucy. Eso no podía terminar bien.

Lucy caminaba a su lado, como una llama a punto de extinguirse. Detestaba verla así. Él no quería ser el instrumento de su tristeza, no de nuevo. Se había arrepentido millones de veces de las palabras pronunciadas en esa ocasión en el hospital, producto de la rabia, del miedo de perder a su mejor amigo y el único recuerdo vivo de su padre. Gracias a esas palabras, su relación había cambiado para convertirse en un espinoso manojo de culpabilidades, que había horadado lo que quedaba de su inocencia. Debía cambiarlo. Aún si no podía tenerla realmente, aún si sólo podía aspirar a ser su amigo, debía cambiarlo.

Lucy tenía frío, le castañeaban los dientes de una forma no muy femenina. Sonrió por lo bajo. Le recordaba a esa niña impulsiva que le robaba los balones a Zagato justo cuando se alistaba para tirar al arco.

Se quitó el abrigo y se lo puso en los hombros. Sorprendida, ella volteó a verlo, abriendo sus bonitos ojos y pestañeando repetidas veces.

\- E..estoy bien. No tienes porqué hacerlo –dijo quitándose el abrigo de encima y haciendo el ademán de regresarlo

\- Tenías frío –respondió práctico, pero suavizando sus palabras-

\- No es para tanto, ¡de verdad! ¡Toma por favor!

Latis no le contestó, no porque no supiera que decirle, sino porque no quería delatarse _más de lo necesario_. Siguió caminando como si no escuchara sus quejas.

\- Te digo que no tengo tanto frío ¿Latis? ¡Toma tu abrigo! ¿Latis?

Lucy se quedó atrás, con el abrigo en las manos. El paró un metro más adelante, esperando, cruzando los dedos para que ella finalmente lo aceptara.

La chica se arropó con su abrigo, y caminó hacia él con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- ¿Vas para tu casa? –preguntó él, de antemano conociendo la respuesta-

\- Si

\- ¿Está bien que te acompañe?

\- S..i. ¡Claro que si!

Caminaron unos metros más, pronto pasaron el amplio portón de la famosa entrada occidental. Latis miró el sitio con recelo. Nada de eso hubiera pasado si él hubiera estado allí a tiempo...

Pero ahora estaba junto a ella. Eso era lo que importaba.

\- ¿Cuándo le vas a dar los libros a tu amigo?

\- Me encontraré con él mañana. Los Martes siempre paso por allá.

La sangre le hirvió, pero recordó su decisión. Además era un dato importante para lo que se disponía a hacer.

\- Sólo tiene una semana de préstamo. ¿Podrá leer ambos?

\- Estoy segura que si –afirmó riendo- tiene un buen incentivo para ello.

\- ¿Qué es acaso? ¿Un trabajo final?

\- Nada de eso. Pero no puedo decirlo. Juré que guardaría el secreto.

Se imaginó una apuesta, ella habría leído dos libros y ahora él debería leer dos libros. ¿Y cuál era la penitencia? Por su mente desfilaron varias opciones, cada una más terrible que la otra. Cada una implicaba menos ropa que la anterior. Respiró hondo.

Ese sería un largo retorno a casa.

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

Volví!

Perdón por el abandono. Éste no ha sido mi año en lo que a salud respecta (nada grave, nada grave) pero aquí ando!

Como raro, Raikou se escribe muy fácilmente. Díganle como quieran pero todas las tropas de fangirl andan en sus posiciones! jajajja.

Gracias a quienes leen y a quienes han marcado a Raikou como su favorito, o a quienes han dado un follow. No saben lo bonito que es recibir mail con esas notificaciones. Le hacen el día a uno, de verdad. (Luna Alondra10, EternalMoon18)

Y a las personas que dejaron un review ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Me encanta saber sus opiniones. ¡Me dan mucho ánimo para continuar! LucyKailu (Pobre Zaz, el es el que menos tiene que preocuparte, más bien me cuentas cómo viste a Águila jejeje Gracias por tus palabras, ya sabes que Raikou no sería lo que es sin ellas) EternalMoon18 (Primavera nació para ser insoportable, aunque eso de "Lantis es mio" no podría negar que no lo he dicho XD Gracias por tu review! que lindo leerte) Lita Wellington (a mi me encanta ese capítulo. Le tengo banda sonora y todo jejeje. Trato de conservar lo que más puedo de las personalidades dadas las circunstancias, me alegra que hayas recordado episodios. Raikou la versión perruna de Mokona jajajaja siii no lo había pensado! Mokona siempre fue una casamentera!gracias por tus reviews, espero que sigas contandome como va la historia) Alondra Luna (jajajajajaj no pude parar de reir. "un ofertón" yo me ofrezco, yo me sacrifico si me dice eso :P y si, a veces el pobre Lantis se pasa, pero es que tampoco las circuntancias le ayudan, pobrechito) Lulu Hououji (confieso que Zagato me está gustando mucho en Raikou. y si, Águila sólo quiere joder PEEROO ya se está dando cuenta que puede convertirse en más que un simple jueguito. Me cuentas que tal!) Gabyhdzv (Gracias! Perdón por tardar tanto. Ya tengo alguito más de es tan sólo tu imaginación. No prometo un cap largo, pero prometo que sale algo!)

Un abrazo! nos leemos a la próxima.


	10. Cerca

**CAPÍTULO 10. CERCA  
**

 _Cause if I want you, and I want you, babe_  
 _Ain't going backwards, won't ask for space_  
 _Cause space was just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get too..._  
 _Close_

 _Close- Nick Jonas feat Tove Lo-_

Fue un largo retorno a casa.

Pero no lo fue por las razones que inicialmente había considerado. Sus celos o como quiera que se llamara esa sensación de desesperanza, rabia y ganas de estrellar algún objeto contra la pared cuando escuchaba a Lucy hablar acerca de su amigo de la panadería francesa no habían sido lo peor del viaje. Lo fue porque más allá de panadería, un amigo inmiscuido, Primavera, el equipo de fútbol, malteadas y bibliotecas, su cabeza no dejaba de fijarse en una molesta pero atractiva idea, que le rondaba como un fantasma vengativo, dando miles de vueltas lentas, calculadas, como una luna atraída por la gravedad de su deseo, y que al igual que la blanca señora de la noche, tenía un influjo poderoso en las mareas de su corazón.

La idea había germinado al ingresar a la estación del tren subterráneo. Era hora pico, por lo que la horda de oficinistas, ese rio oscuro de trajes y maletines, de tacones y faldas ajustadas, se derramaba por cada centímetro del enorme complejo. Después de un largo trayecto de subidas y bajadas, la idea empezó a concebirse en su cerebro al ver a Lucy, pequeñita entre la gente. Necesitaba estar seguro de no perderla en el caudal humano. Necesitaba tenerla más cerca. Necesitaba _tocarla._

Volteó para verificar que Lucy seguía cerca, pero con el rabillo del ojo captó algo inusual. Una sombra que se había movido rápido entre las maquinitas de bebidas, unida a una sensación de estar siendo observado. Buscó entre la multitud sin encontrar nada extraño y lo dejó pasar.

Llegaron al nivel deseado, donde les esperaba una larga fila en cada uno de los sitios demarcados para el abordaje. El tablero electrónico de letras rojas anunció la siguiente parada en 5 minutos, que no parecía mucho, pero que se volvieron un martirio al estar allí de pie, tratando de mantener la compostura, tratando de no pensar en que sólo los separaba un pequeño espacio, tratando de alejar las palabras de advertencia de Águila: ese " _más te vale"_ que era una concesión temporal, un estado que podía cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. A partir de allí, la idea no hizo sino cobrar fuerza pues había recibido suficiente combustible para convertirse en una necesidad imperiosa.

Ya era noche cerrada cuando salieron a la superficie en la estación más cercana a su barrio. Los alrededores pululaban de gente. Por las calles se encontraban docenas de personas que regresaban a sus hogares después de una larga jornada, y algunos grupos que paraban en restaurantes de ramen o barras de tempura. El sonido de las campanillas de las ciclas les advertía que no debían invadir el carril destinado para ellas, y más de una vez se vieron sobrepasados por parejas que iban tomadas del brazo. A Lucy le llamaban la atención esas parejas y de vez en cuando se quedaba mirándolas con curiosidad. Era inútil contrastar aquella felicidad rimbombante con ellos, andando separados y cruzando una que otra frase.

Faltaban unas pocas cuadras para llegar a su destino. Lucy caminaba a su derecha, hablando acerca del próximo festival deportivo de su colegio y cómo se había inscrito en cada una de las pruebas. En ese punto la idea se había vuelto insoportable, y era como un aguijón que punzaba su nuca con sevicia. El fin del trayecto se acercaba. Pronto terminaría aquel experimento y el dictamen final era que no había logrado nada en toda la tarde aparte de perder sus clases. Al doblar a la izquierda por la siguiente calle secundaria, ésta les conduciría directo a la esquina de su casa.

La calle estaba convenientemente solitaria. Fue entonces cuando se dio por vencido.

* * *

Latis paró en seco. Lucy alcanzó a dar dos pasos más antes de darse cuenta que su compañero se había detenido.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó con tiento, al notar que él se quedaba atrás, mirándola con intensidad-

Su vecino no respondió. Sin dilación, Lucy retrocedió para quedar frente a él. Le preocupaba que estuviera bien, o que algo que hubiera dicho de forma inconsciente hubiera provocado esa reacción. Lo que menos quería era volver a erigir obstáculos entre los dos.

\- ¿Latis?

En vez de darle una explicación a su repentino cambio de actitud, Latis avanzó y acortó el ya poco espacio entre los dos. Lucy sintió un vértigo extraño, lleno de emociones encontradas, y sin querer, contuvo la respiración, apretando los libros que sostenía. Quedó petrificada. Se aferró con su mano libre a la manga colgante del abrigo ajeno que aún tenía puesto, de ese abrigo que olía como él, y que quisiera jamás tener que devolver.

\- ¿Estuviste de acuerdo en volver? – dijo el, rompiendo la oscuridad con esa voz que desconcentraba a Lucy, con esa voz que era capaz de dejarla plantada allí, evaluando cada tono, cada variación, cada sílaba-

\- ¿Volver? – preguntó, sin saber a qué se refería, pendiente de no atorarse y pasar por tonta por no estar respirando como la gente normal debía hacerlo-

\- Volver a tu antigua casa.

\- Yo insistí en que regresáramos - Lucy se calmó al encontrar con facilidad la respuesta-

\- ¿No tenías malos recuerdos?

\- Eso mismo temía mi mamá –dijo rememorando antiguas discusiones acerca de ese tema; con su madre pasando saliva y mirándola como si se hubiera vuelto loca-pero aquí pasé días muy felices. Cuando nos mudamos me sentí muy sola. No tenía con quién jugar fútbol – mencionó con complicidad-

\- No es que Zagato te dejara jugar muy a menudo –dijo él, con una sonrisa- o que dejara indemne que una niña le quitara el balón.

\- Pero siempre había alguien que me ayudaba a levantar –afirmó sin pensar, mirándolo-

Por un instante se arrepintió de hacer aquella referencia tan directa, porque Latis renunció a la conversación después de su comentario; pero luego entendió que había algo más en movimiento al detallar que él levantaba su brazo lentamente hacia su rostro, mientras escuchaba su propio corazón dar tumbos dementes, como si se hubiera averiado por el susto y la expectación.

El contacto llegó a su mejilla, sin que ella pudiera creerlo del todo. Los dedos se demoraron en acomodarse a su rostro, en medio de un contacto calculado, suave, que enviaba a todo su cuerpo un mensaje que intentaba ser tranquilizador, incluso dulce, pero que sólo conseguía lanzarla en caída libre por ese huracán de fuego que sentía bajando por su estómago, despertando emociones que no sabía que tenía.

El rostro de Latis descendió hacia ella, cada vez más cerca, muy cerca. Sus labios llegarían, para perderse justo en los suyos que lo esperaban con ansiedad; para derretirse en medio de ese intenso remolino, en medio de los cientos de sensaciones que volaban a su alrededor como entidades desconocidas, vivas e impredecibles. Descubriría el nombre de cada una cuando Lantis posara aquel deseo sobre su boca. Les llamaría para tomar prestadas sus iridiscentes alas y se alzaría hasta él, fundiéndose en un abrazo que ella jamás terminaría por voluntad.

Pero en vez de eso, un grito agudo les devolvió a aquella calle de Tokyo que pensaban desierta.

* * *

\- ¿Qué se supone que es esto? – dijo una voz de mujer, una voz que había escuchado antes, que de ahora en adelante detestaría con toda su alma-

Lucy retrocedió de forma instantánea, sin darse cuenta que él no había cejado su intento de besarla a pesar de la interrupción o a pesar que se cayera el mundo. Sin embargo, el jamás la obligaría a hacer nada en contra de su voluntad, así que la soltó y se irgió, para enfrentar a aquella pesadilla de mujer que no le dejaba en paz, y que les había seguido desde la Universidad en clara paranoia.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo convirtiendo en furia pura aquel deseo que le arañaba las entrañas-

\- ¿Por qué estás con mi Latis? –preguntó Primavera hacia Lucy, eludiendo su comportamiento-

\- ¿Yo? …no... –tartamudeó la aludida sin saber qué responder-

\- Responde la pregunta Primavera. -sigió él- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

\- ¡ERES UN MALDITO! –gritó con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿Me ignoras A MI? ¿para estar con ESA?-señaló con furia a Lucy- ¿ESA NIÑITA?

\- Tu y yo no…-comenzó él-

Una sombra curvilínea se deslizó por la esquina, para incluirse sorpresivamente en la conversación, sellando el destino de aquella noche a hierro caliente. Los tacones resonaron en la calle y el roce del cuero les hizo voltear a todos la mirada hacia la persona que ahora se colocaba al lado de Primavera.

\- ¿Así que el mal es de familia? Yo pensaba que había conocido a la oveja negra, pero parece que es contagioso. –dijo Alanis cruzándose de brazos y exhibiendo una sonrisa sarcástica-

Latis respiró profundo antes de contestarle. No quería iniciar un altercado con la novia de Zagato, pero se estaba inmiscuyendo en asuntos que no le importaban y de los cuales no debería tener una opinión, mucho menos en frente de Lucy.

\- No deberías incluirte en las conversaciones de los demás –le advirtió-

\- Estoy salvando almas –respondió Alanis- antes que terminen como yo, embrujadas y en pena. De los Kuroda no es bueno enamorarse.

\- ¿Entonces qué haces rondando a mi hermano?

\- Es adictivo. Intervengo ahora para que estas dos jovencitas no sufran.

\- ¿Así que adictivo? –dijo una voz detrás de Latis-

Volteó su rostro, sólo para constatar que Zagato estaba a unos pasos detrás de ellos, proveniente de su casa.

\- Alanis, si estás embrujada y en pena, yo puedo ayudarte a solucionar eso. –siguió el recién llegado con evidente doble sentido, pero luego cambió su tono a una contundente réplica que no dejaba margen a discusiones- pero en los asuntos de MI familia no tienes permitida esa clase de opiniones, _menos_ _cuando no tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo_. No permitiré que te alíes con _esa-_ dijo haciendo una seña despectiva hacia Primavera- para molestar a mi hermano.

\- _¿Esa? –_ inquirió Primavera colocando sus brazos en la cintura-

\- Sólo respondo de la misma manera en que le hablas a nuestra vecina. –dijo Zagato respondiendo con la misma hostilidad-

\- ¿Por qué me hablas de esa manera? –reclamó Alanis, dolida- ¿Por qué me tratas como una desconocida?

Zagato avanzó, pasando al lado de él y de Lucy, quien había perdido el habla y apretaba los libros bajo su pecho con una cara de acontecimiento que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Su hermano alejó a Alanis de Primavera, y llevó su mano hacia el largo cabello azabache de la mujer, acariciándolo mientras con la otra mano le tomaba de la cintura para acercarlo a él.

\- Zagato… -rogó Alanis, nerviosa ante la actitud posesiva-

\- Adictivo –repitió él, siguiendo con las caricias, acercando su rostro a las ahora ruborizadas mejillas de Alanis- me gustaría que me dijeras eso todos los días. Pero en cambio haces estos shows en plena calle ¿por qué te inmiscuyes en estas locuras? Es una pérdida de tiempo y no te cité para eso.

Para su fortuna, Primavera comenzaba a sentirse como la quinta en discordia ante los cariños que Zagato le prodigaba a Alanis, quien al parecer había olvidado todo el episodio anterior. Aun así, ocupado como estaba, Zagato lanzó la última estocada para cerrar el asunto.

\- Latis, mamá necesita ayuda con la cena. Ya que estuviste todo el día por fuera muévete y ve a ayudarla. Tiene no sé qué evento en la empresa y se comprometió a hacer más de 200 galletas. Y llévate a la vecina, que me dijo que le vendría bien una ayuda femenina.

Latis no pudo menos que admirar a Zagato, quien ya se retiraba con Alanis, ignorando la existencia de Primavera. Debía recordar agradecerle su brillante intervención, que le había librado de iniciar una discusión. Siguió el ejemplo de su hermano, y tomó a Lucy de la mano, llevándosela sin despedirse de Primavera, que echaba fuego por los ojos y que lamentablemente tuvo la indelicadeza de no quedarse callada antes de retirarse, para terminar de agriar la noche.

\- ¡Más te vale no acomodarte, señorita Lucy-roba-novios-Shidou!

* * *

Lucy no sintió la mano de Latis conduciéndola hasta la puerta de su casa, pues tenía grabada en la mente la última frase de Primavera y la advertencia de Alanis, advertencia que ya había escuchado tangencialmente de su propia madre, puesto que la noche del Sábado después de la cena con los Kuroda, había sacado a relucir un comentario desafortunado de otra vecina acerca del desfile de mujeres que habían pasado los últimos años por la casa de al frente.

\- _Quiero que tengas cuidado, Lucy._

\- _Mamá, ¡los Kuroda son excelentes personas! Latis me salvó la vida_

\- _Me han dicho que el hermano cambia de novia como de ropa._

\- _Eso no puede ser verdad, mamá. El Zagato que conocí cuando era pequeña era famoso entre las niñas, pero jamás se aprovechó de eso._

\- _Pero es lo que han visto los vecinos. Espero que el menor de los Kuroda no esté probando si puede hacer lo mismo contigo._

\- _Mamá, por ahora estamos intentando ser amigos y no estoy segura si él quiere hablarme, mucho menos estará pensando en…¡Mamá! ¿qué estás sugiriendo?_

\- _Nada, nada, sólo que no me gusta del todo. ¿Han tocado el tema, de lo que pasó?_

\- _No, y no sé si quiera…_

\- _No puedes guardarte los arrepentimientos y tus supuestas culpabilidades Lucy, o no podrás avanzar. Asegúrate de saber qué está pensando ese muchacho acerca de ti. No quiero que resultes lastimada._

\- _Mamá, ya te dije que eso es imposible que ocurra. No somos ni siquiera amigos._

\- _No se necesita ser amigos para aprovecharse de un sentimiento, o de una situación._

 _Ni siquiera amigos._ ¿Podía Latis _realmente_ quererla después del incendio? Ese día había creído que podía cultivar esa amistad, poder acercarse, ¿tal vez había sido demasiado? ¿Qué significaba ese intento fallido de unos minutos antes? ¿Era posible que Latis estuviera engañando a su novia?…¡No no! Si el sólo hecho de pensar que Latis tuviera esa clase de sentimientos hacia ella de un momento a otro era desquiciado; el que estuviera planeando...NO, Primavera no podía ser la novia de Latis.

 _"señorita Lucy-roba-novios-Shidou"_

 _"Latis es MIO"_

 _"Me ignoras a MI? ¿Para estar con ESA?_

Latis abrió la reja del antejardín, pero Lucy se quedó en su sitio. Raikou no estaba en su casa de madera y lo único que los acompañaba era la luz amarilla de la puerta de entrada.

\- Primavera es sólo una conocida, que está obsesionada. –dijo Latis, viendo la duda en su comportamiento-

¿Pero quién inventaba algo así? La había llamado roba-novios, un apelativo que no podría usar de la nada si no hubiera algo entre ellos dos, además Primavera sabía dónde vivía Latis.

\- ¿Quieres pasar? –dijo Latis, sosteniendo la reja, esperando a que siguiera-

Lucy no quería interponerse en una relación, por mucho que deseara estar con él.

\- Discúlpame con tu mamá, pero prometí estar en casa temprano y ya ha oscurecido-dijo echando un vistazo hacia su hogar, sabiendo que era cierto, pero que también estaba buscando una forma de aclarar sus ideas-

Latis asintió en silencio

\- Te devolveré los libros en una semana. Muchas gracias por el préstamo, y por tu compañía.

\- Lucy…

\- ¡Qué tengas bonita noche! –dijo con fingido entusiasmo, forzando una sonrisa, aparentando que todo andaba bien, para luego cruzar de inmediato la calle que la separaba de casa-

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

Hola! Un capítulo cortito, pero preferible cortito que nada...creo.

Como siempre, doy especiales gracias a quienes dejaron un review en Raikou! ¡No me canso de decirles que leerlos me hace muy feliz y me anima a continuar! Ah! y mención a Malina16 (ahh! soy autora favorita también!AHHHH) y deisymoon2 quienes colocaron esta historia como favorita :D

Lucy Kailou (Insisto que Riakou no sería lo mismo sin sumercé. Genial que te haya gustado el "episodio" con Águila, ya verás lo que le tengo planeado buajaja. Y cómo no derretirse con Lantis, si es divino el desgraciado! con sólo imaginarme su voz ya caigo. Acerca de la historia pasada, algún dia, algún día. Aún faltan algunos recuerdos)

Lita Wellington (no fuiste la única que tuvo líos cuando se enteró que nos engañaron en la versión latinoamericana por temas de censura con Águila, muchas gracias por tu comentario, el triángulo sigue vivo buajajaja. En cuanto a Em Y Zagato, el siguiente cap tiene algo de ellos que espero te guste, pensaba sacarlo en éste, pero prefiero sacar algo ya antes que pase más tiempo, por fa cuéntame tu opinión con este)

Kuu de Céfiro (Gracias por tu review! Todavía no sabemos quien es el de panadería, pero en el próximo el misterio será revelado! Y sobre Águila, pues es que tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad que le estaba dando Latis al desaparecer en su cita XD, espero me cuentes que tal te pareció este)

Gabyhdzv (Gracias por tu comentario, me llena de alegria lo que dices! he aquí alguito para no hacer la espera tan larga, espero que sigas contándome como va la historia)

deisymoon2 (Hola bienvenida! Gracias por tus palabras y por tu favorito, me encanta que te haya gustado! Pero mira que siguen haciendo el tonto XD, espero sigas escribiendo tus opinones, la realimentación es muy valiosa para mi!)

Lulu Hououji (Águila es un enamorado de las oportunidades, a todo costo. Y que no tenga mucho futuro, pues quien sabe! Hasta depronto si madruga le va bien después de esto! jajaja y Latis juzga con el mismo cristal que la ve, así que si, es un malpensado XD, y respondiendo tu comentario en "si conociera tu nombre" -gracias a propósito- estoy trabajando, jajajaja y yo sé que no tengo decencia. Por fa cuéntame si el trabajo rindió frutos :P)

Guest (Hola! Bienvenido/a muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me alegra que Raikou se haya ganado tu aprecio. Lucy es impulsiva pero en esto tiene muchas dudas por su historia pasada con Latis, y Latis también tiene graves lios si no suelta la lengua y aclaran las cosas, pero ya sabemos que a Latis hay que sacarle las palabras a la fuerza. Por ahora las cosas siguen empeorando. Espero me cuentes cómo te sigue pareciendo)


	11. A Kilómetros de distancia

**CAPITULO 11. A KILÓMETROS DE DISTANCIA**

Lucy se despertó temprano la mañana siguiente. El reloj con forma de vaca que reposaba sobre la mesa de noche no necesitó repicar más de una vez para ser silenciado, ya que de todas maneras poco había logrado dormir. Era un martes terrible para estar a media marcha, ya que comenzaba el festival deportivo, en el que había jurado participar en el mayor número de pruebas posible. Se comenzó a vestir como un autómata, mirando de reojo la ventana hacia la casa de los Kuroda.

Al ver esa casa, la sensación inexplicable en los labios que le había acompañado durante toda la noche se intensificó. Era un ardor leve, un cosquilleo dulce que le hacía rememorar la cercanía de Latis, su cabello negro rozándole la frente, el olor a otoño rodeándola, el suave aliento entrecortado, ansioso, expectante, deseoso…

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos recuerdos que sólo la confundían más y más. ¡Ella no había pedido eso, ni siquiera se lo había llegado a imaginar! En sus planes no estaba ese episodio que ahora sólo le generaba una emoción contradictoria. ¿Por qué Latis se había acercado de esa forma? ¿Latis le quería? ¿Le quería de la misma forma en que ella lo quería a él? ¿Cómo había sucedido eso?

Aún no había decidido cuándo debía devolver el abrigo, ese que reposaba encima de la silla de la mesa de estudio, ese abrigo enorme que no le pertenecía. Ese abrigo que se había llevado a casa la noche anterior olvidando que lo tenía puesto, y ese mismo abrigo que le acusaba de meterse en cosas que no entendía desde su parca y relajada posición, escurriendo las mangas hacia el piso.

 _Debería devolverlo ahora mismo, pero sería descortés no entregarlo al menos lavado. Pensará que soy una ladrona de abrigos por llevármelo. Seguro por eso quería detenerme, ¿cómo no me di cuenta que lo llevaba puesto?_

Un grito desde la planta baja hizo que diera un respingo nervioso, como si le hubieran pillado diciendo en voz alta sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Lucy! –gritó la señora Shidou desde el primer piso- ¡El desayuno!

\- ¡Ya voy!

Terminó de vestirse a prisas, acomodándose la falda y las medias. Justo iba saliendo de su cuarto cuando se fijó en los dos ejemplares que habían sacado de biblioteca el día anterior. Los miró renuente, como si fueran algún bicho informe que pudieran saltar y atacarla en cualquier momento. Consideró dejarlos y volver en la tarde por ellos, pero decidió que no tenía ganas de andar en la calle ese día, así que los tomó con cuidado para empacarlos en su mochila. Al ver que no podía cerrarla, refunfuñó sabiendo que tendría que sacar las cosas para acomodarlas una por una, cosa que empezó a hacer con prisa sabiendo que ya debería estar enfriándose el desayuno.

Su mano chocó con una bolsa resellable, llena de galletas para perro. Al verla, suspiró vencida, con el recuerdo de su vecino una vez más rondando su mente.

* * *

Latis tenía clases en la tarde, por lo que se suponía que pasaría gran parte de la mañana durmiendo hasta mínimo las 9am. Pero ese martes, para sorpresa de su madre y de su hermano, ya andaba dando vueltas muy a las 6am. La señora Kuroda intercambió una mirada de extrañeza con Zagato al servir el desayuno, y ambos evitaron realizar comentarios en presencia del menor de la casa.

Para Zagato no había ninguna duda: su hermanito estaba siendo acosado por los fantasmas del día anterior, y se había despertado a esa hora únicamente para ver a su vecina salir de la casa, en un evidente retroceso hacia el idiota acosador de un mes atrás.

La señora Kuroda se despidió dándoles sonoros besos en la mejilla, sosteniendo una enorme bolsa donde había acomodado una bandeja con las galletas que se había desvelado haciendo el día anterior, proceso del cual Latis fue un participante mudo y gruñón, pero eficiente.

Una vez su madre salió de la casa, Zagato vio cómo Latis se acercaba a la ventana para presenciar el cotidiano evento de las 7:30am, en el cual la puerta de la casa de al frente se abría y una pequeña pero animosa figura aparecía en el canto. Sin embargo, esa mañana la chica se demoró mucho en cruzar la calle, tanto así que Zagato casi estuvo seguro que la niñata iba a romper la tradición.

Lucy se acercó a la casa, más sigilosa que de costumbre. En el diccionario de Raikou no estaba la definición de "discreto" por lo que ladró con evidente felicidad y salió lo más rápido que sus patas y las cirugías de hacía cinco años le permitían hasta la cerca para obtener su premio. La niñata se arrodilló y le dio las galletas, acariciando la blanca cabeza peluda, pero siempre mirando hacia la casa, con reticencia.

\- ¿No vas a salir? –preguntó hacia su hermano-

Latis siguió observando de lejos la escena, y no contestó. Era evidente que estaba evaluando si debía hacerlo o por el contrario, dejarla mimar a Raikou sin interferir.

La niñata no le dio mayor oportunidad de reaccionar, ya que en menos de dos segundos se alejó, dejando a Raikou y a su hermanito decepcionados.

\- Voy a lavar los platos –dijo Latis retirándose de la ventana, intensamente serio, a lo que Zagato con prudencia, no replicó-

* * *

Lucy puso toda su energía y frustración en el festival deportivo, el cual utilizó como catalizador para dejar la mente en blanco y olvidar la noche anterior, lo cual funcionó a la perfección. Se divirtió como hacía mucho no lo hacía, y ganó en tres de las cuatro pruebas en las que se había inscrito.

El día era perfecto, el sol brillaba en su cenit y ella estaba dichosa; con las piernas vueltas mantequilla y un moretón en las rodillas, pero feliz. Hasta le había dado a su amigo los libros sin que ningún pensamiento extraño acosara su mente, y tras ver la sonrisa y la juguetona complicidad del muchacho, supo que todo había valido la pena si ella podía brindar felicidad. Rechazó la usual invitación a la panadería de todos los Martes, ya que durante el desayuno había prometido a su mamá que llegaría temprano para salir de compras con ella, lo cual le parecía una excelente idea en acorde a su humor de la mañana, melancolía que se había evaporado con el esfuerzo físico, como si no tuviera importancia.

Todo iba muy bien hasta que las pocas horas de sueño combinadas con los kilómetros que había corrido ese día se juntaron para hacerle caer en un profundo sueño abordo del tren que la llevaría a casa.

* * *

Zagato ejercía arquitectura hacía un año, pero no tenía un empleo estable. Trabajaba por proyectos, algunas veces de manera directa con empresas medianas y otras veces a través de un tercero, sobre todo cuando de grandes corporaciones se trataba. La mayoría de sus compañeros de facultad habían conseguido puestos en otras ciudades, y era posible que si él aplicaba conseguiría trabajo con facilidad, pero aquello no le llamaba la atención.

Él, graduado de tesis laureada, ganador indiscutible del año pasado en el concurso a mejor diseño organizado por varias Universidades, no quería trabajar en una oficina con un horario fijo, ni vestirse como un robot oscuro o "salary-man" como la sociedad los llamaba. Convertirse en una máquina de traje y corbata que marcaba tarjeta de 8am a 6pm (si tenía suerte) no estaba en sus planes, a pesar que eso fuera "deplorable" o "una lástima" para los vecinos y amigos allegados de su madre.

Hoy tenía una pequeña exposición en Odaiba cerca al edificio de Fuji TV, en la empresa donde estaba desarrollando un interesante proyecto de diseño de unas salas de exhibición de vehículos, que ya se prolongaba por tres meses. Por eso llevaba uno de sus mejores trajes, el cual había ingresado a su guardarropa hacía unos días gracias al primer adelanto del pago. Impecable, con talante arrogante y lleno de elegancia irrumpió en el vestíbulo donde le anunciarían la sala de reuniones a la cual debería dirigirse.

En el ascensor notó la mirada de una delicada mujer, que pasaba sus ojos de vez en cuando por su rostro, tratando de no parecer interesada. Esa había sido la constante desde pequeño con las mujeres, una constante con la cual había aprendido a lidiar con el paso de los años, pero que al comienzo había catalogado como molesto.

 _Zagato era un niño estudioso, de personalidad más sosegada que la de su hermano menor. Mientras Latis disfrutaba de competiciones de velocidad, ya fuera en videojuegos o en la pista de atletismo, él prefería quedarse leyendo en casa, aunque eso no restaba su gusto por actividades que implicaban cierto grado de trabajo en equipo y estrategia, como jugar fútbol._

 _Pero las cosas cambiaron al morir su padre cuando Zagato tenía 14 años, dejando a su madre en una situación de vulnerabilidad espantosa, pues Kuroda Akemi había perdido su trabajo hacía dos años, y se había dedicado al hogar por sugerencia de su esposo, confiando en que podría mantener esa familia de cuatro personas y un cachorrito blanco de nombre Raikou, que había sido el regalo de cumpleaños número 10 de Latis._

 _La pasaron muy mal ese primer año, tratando de ajustarse a la nueva situación, extrañando a cada minuto a su difunto y amoroso padre. Zagato tuvo que olvidarse de las nimiedades de lo que quedaba de su infancia y volverse el hombre de la casa. Aprendió a cocinar, a estar pendiente de los pagos, de la comida; pero a pesar de eso, sus calificaciones nunca desmejoraron, en parte por su increíble inteligencia y en parte porque sabía que él no podía ser causante de más preocupaciones para su ya dolida madre. Latis también contribuía de forma activa, nunca descuidó sus estudios y hasta consiguió ser el ayudante del jardinero del barrio y ser el primero en línea que hacía encargos a los vecinos para conseguirse unos yenes extra._

 _Pero justo cuando estaban aprendiendo a sobrellevarlo, sucedió el famoso incendio de la casa de los Shidou, cuyo saldo fue un hermano traumatizado y una mascota con varias cirugías._

 _Latis duró casi dos años con pesadillas, a lo que se sumó el sentimiento de culpa por haber tratado mal la niñata de los Shidou justo después del incidente, situación que no pudo enmendar ya que esa familia se había mudado después del incendio. Su hermanito de sólo 11 años pasó una temporada retraído y silencioso. Hasta dejó de salir a jugar, de participar en actividades escolares y dejó la competencia en pista. Prefería quedarse en casa cuidando de Raikou, lo que empezó a volverse motivo de cuchicheos entre los niños de la escuela, más con el invento que había ideado y bautizado como "Raikou-movil" para poder sacar al pobre can a pasear. Zagato no dejaría que unos imbéciles pubertos se burlaran de su hermano mientras él estuviera de guardia, lo que le generó fama de rudeza y lo convirtió en el rey de los comentarios irónicos._

 _Toda esa cascada de adultez cambió su personalidad desde el callado joven que adoraba los libros hasta volverse un líder nato blindado con una máscara de fortaleza. Su lenguaje cambió, su mirada cambió, su actitud con la vida cambió. No podía darse el lujo de proyectar debilidad porque él era el apoyo de su madre._

 _Así fue como Zagato ingresó al concejo estudiantil, en una elección que podría haberlo llevado a la presidencia, pero que el declinó. Tras bambalinas el verdadero presidente le consultaba todas las decisiones, pero él prefería mantenerse en las sombras para no añadir mayor responsabilidad a sus haberes. Sin embargo esa aura de poder no se escaparía del foco de su ya incipiente club de admiradoras._

\- Buenos días Señor Kuroda – saludó el rígido asistente del departamento de adquisiciones al verlo salir del ascensor-

\- Buenos días, ¿la sala está lista?

\- Claro que si, sígame por favor.

Zagato pasó al lado de una división de vidrio que separaba las áreas de trabajo de los empleados. Al verlo, Alanis levantó la mirada desde su computador y sonrió de forma sugestiva.

Alanis…

 _Alanis no era muy diferente a las "muchachas locas" –apodo que les había dado su madre- que le siguieron durante la carrera, pero al menos con Alanis se sentía a gusto, aparte de ser una mujer despampanante. A él le daba lo mismo ser el centro de atención o no en la universidad, pero nuevamente su deseo de competencia, de ser el mejor jugó en su contra en el aspecto sentimental._

 _Durante el primer semestre se volvió una situación desesperante ver los avances de sus compañeras, porque no podía estar tranquilo bajo la sombra de un árbol sin que llegaran a hablarle de algún tema, y sus amigos comenzaron a guardarle rencor a pesar de su anunciado desinterés por iniciar una relación romántica. La prioridad eran sus calificaciones, ya que si conseguía media beca podría aliviar la situación económica de su casa. Además comenzaba a amar la arquitectura como jamás pensó amar una ocupación._

\- Estamos esperando al vicepresidente, por favor tome asiento. –le indicó el asistente- ¿Desea algo de tomar?

\- Agua por favor, será una larga charla

 _Por fin se hartó de la persecución, y decidió que lo dejarían en paz si al menos intentaba salir con alguna de las mujeres. Así lo hizo. Escogió a una tierna joven de cabello rubio con la que compartía dos clases. El problema fue que pronto se aburrió de la charla insulsa y de ese deseo de complacencia enfermizo. Nunca cruzaron un beso en los 20 eternos días en que intentó tener una relación._

\- Aquí tiene –dijo el asistente, colocando sobre la mesa el vaso con agua-

\- Gracias

\- Nos acompañará nuestra diseñadora de interiores en la charla, la señorita Alanis. Creo que ya ha tenido la oportunidad de trabajar con ella

\- Así es –asintió Zagato con una sonrisa-

 _Después de ese fracaso, se enfocó en sus estudios. Sólo fue hasta tercer semestre en que los rumores decidieron por él._

 _La profesora de historia del arte era la envidia de todo el campus, con sus pechos abundantes, su piel de porcelana y unas piernas que parecían no tener fin, todos los estudiantes añoraban ser escogidos para un proyecto vacacional que lideraría la hermosa maestra. Zagato por supuesto se inscribió, jamás decía no a un reto, y salió elegido entre los 10 mejores. Lo curioso era que él, junto con una compañera, eran de los pocos elegidos que apenas estaban cursando la materia ese semestre._

 _Las habladurías no se hicieron esperar a pesar de las absurdas mentiras que se pronunciaban como charla de pasillos_

 _"Zagato entre los elegidos…se podrán imaginar lo que hizo para conseguirlo"_

 _"Se cree el mejor de nosotros"_

 _"Es un maldito, una rata arrogante"_

 _"La profesora lo tenía como objetivo, y él no podía rehusarse"_

 _"es sexy, pero lo que hace es ilusionarte, no te metas con él"_

 _¿Entonces así era cómo escogían jugar la partida? No importaba, no importaba en lo más mínimo_. _El había probado ser muy hábil en ese ajedrez llamado vida._

\- Buenos días, Zagato –dijo ella, ingresando a la sala, meciéndose provocativamente sobre unos tacones de 7 centímetros-

\- Buenos días Alanis –devolvió el saludo, absorbiendo toda esa sensualidad con la mirada-

 _Alanis era su segunda "novia" oficial, excluyendo las acosadoras que aprendió a alejar mediante su ingenio y una sonrisa burlona (para algunas encantadora). Lo cierto era que se había vuelto agnóstico para el amor, y definitivamente ácido debido al favoritismo irracional, pero con Alanis era diferente. Era difícil distinguir si iba más allá del gusto, de la reacción química que sentía al estar junto a ella, pero dos meses era muy poco para saberlo. Lo malo era que Alanis, tal como cualquiera de esas mujeres que antaño le perseguían, era celosa, posesiva, irascible y no confiaba en su palabra. Zagato seguía generando admiración y envidia y Alanis estaba convencida que le engañaba, a pesar de no ser así. El hablar con otras mujeres, y menos cuando era necesario para el proyecto no lo convertía en un "maldito" de forma automática._

 _Aunque no podía negar que había sonreído más de la cuenta una que otra vez. Era difícil no rendirse ante la causa y el efecto.  
_

\- El vicepresidente ya está aquí –anunció el asistente-

\- Bien, comencemos –dijo Zagato-

* * *

Lucy se despertó de un salto, miró hacia derecha e izquierda, tratando de ubicarse. Por la ventana del tren observó que la tarde llegaba a su fin.

 _Oh Oh_

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Se había pasado de estación? ¿Qué hora era?

Miró en dirección a las puertas, para fijarse en los anuncios de la siguiente estación, y en la hora.

 _¡¿LAS SEIS DE LA TARDE!? ¿HABIA DORMIDO DURANTE UNA HORA?_

La siguiente estación aún estaba lejos. Santo cielo, ¿acababa de pasar la estación de Shimosa-Manzaki? ¿IBA HACIA EL AEROPUERTO DE NARITA?

¡No podía ir al aeropuerto! ¡No tenía suficiente dinero en su tarjeta _Suica_ o en efectivo para poder hacer un trasbordo allí! ¡Ni siquiera podría salir de la estación!

El tren llegó a Narita. Era la última estación del recorrido y el vagón atestado con viajeros y maletas quedó vacío. Lucy bajó a la plataforma con un sentimiento de desconsuelo total. Su madre iba a tener que ir por ella y rescatarle, pues nada podía hacer allí. Cuando avanzara hacia las talanqueras de salida y pasara su tarjeta por el lector, le pediría un ajuste de tarifa y ella no llevaba lo suficiente para poder pagarlo, quedando encerrada en la plataforma. Para completar, de ese muelle no saldrían trenes de vuelta, tenía que pasar al frente para devolverse, y eso implicaba _salir_ de la estación, cosa que no podía hacer sin dinero.

Sacó su celular y comenzó a teclear un mensaje de auxilio. Odiaba tener que incomodar a su mamá de esa forma, pero no tenía alternativa. Antes de presionar el botón de "send" una voz familiar le distrajo.

\- ¿Lucy? ¡No puede ser! Sigo topándome contigo. ¿Qué haces en Narita?

\- ¿Águila?

* * *

Eran las 5pm del martes y Latis se disponía a averiguar quién era el famoso "amigo" de Lucy a como diera lugar. Esa la decisión que había tomado la noche anterior antes de que todo se fuera al taste, y a pesar de los acontecimientos, no cejaría en aquel intento. Tenía que saber a quién se enfrentaba.

Se paró en la puerta de la "panadería francesa" y empujó la puerta de vaivén. No disimuló su sorpresa al ver a Zagato eligiendo unos panes con una canastilla en colgando del brazo.

\- ¿¡Hermanito!, vienes a abastecer nuestra despensa?

\- Hola Zagato, -dijo decepcionado- volviste temprano

\- La reunión se extendió, pero no tanto. La mayoría del tiempo lo gasté en los trasbordos desde Odaiba –acotó mientras escogía entre el pan de melón y un eclair de chocolate, para al final tomar los dos con una sonrisa- ¿qué vas a llevar tu?

\- Voy a tomar algo aquí –dijo con aparente desinterés, observando a su alrededor-

\- ¿Cómo? Repite eso

\- He dicho que tomaré algo aquí antes de ir a casa. Adelántate.

\- ¿te vas a encontrar con la niñata? –preguntó torciendo la boca-

\- No le digas así. Pero no, no voy a encontrarme con ella

\- Empezaba a sentirme orgulloso -Zagato hizo una pausa, teniendo un momento de realización- ¿Entonces es con la acosadora?

\- Tampoco. Sólo vengo a tomarme un café y pensar un poco. Quisiera estar solo, si no te importa.

\- Hummm. Muy bien

Zagato se dirigió hacia la caja, y Latis se sentó en una de las mesas que daba directo contra los mostradores a esperar a ser atendido. Una joven mesera se acercó a tomar su orden, y estaba por decirle que sólo quería un café cuando escuchó la voz de su hermano, _disculpándose_.

Latis volteó para ver qué había pasado y encontró a Zagato arrodillado en el suelo, recogiendo unos papeles junto a una chica de larga cabellera dorada, que se le hacía familiar. Al detallar más su contextura menuda y su rostro le reconoció. Era Esmeralda, el prodigio de la facultad de artes.

Su hermano terminó de recoger lo que había en el piso, y se lo entregó a Esmeralda, no sin antes dar un vistazo rápido a lo que estaba pintado en esas hojas. Latis le vio hacer un comentario que la muchacha no replicó. Esmeralda se despidió con prisa y pasó hacia el mostrador, ingresando en la zona de empleados.

Al poco tiempo Zagato se sentó en la misma mesa, con una bolsa de papel llena de los panes que ya había pagado.

\- ¿Qué pasó allá, el perfecto Zagato se tropezó?- dijo Latis, sin desaprovechar la oportunidad-

\- Los dibujos eran increíbles. Nunca había visto unos iguales. –mencionó pasando de largo el comentario de Latis-

\- Es la genio de la facultad de artes de la universidad, si alguien puede pintar, es ella

\- ¿la conoces? –preguntó con interés renovado-

\- Se llama Esmeralda. No sabía que trabajaba aquí

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que yo también me tomaré un café

\- ¿Qué parte de lo que dije antes no entendiste?

\- No quiero dejar a mi hermano solo

\- Vete

Un joven de ojos almendra y cabello desordenado vestido con el uniforme de la escuela de Lucy se acercó al mostrador y levantó la bohardilla de separación, ingresando hacia el fondo del local. Latis olvidó la conversación y las palabras de Zagato para fijar su mirada oscura en el muchacho, que saludó a los dependientes con desenvoltura.

\- De acosador a malandrín. – dijo Zagato dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría- ¿Piensas golpearlo a la salida?

Latis levantó los ojos ante las burlas de su hermano, pero lo cierto era que la sola visión del sujeto le revolvía las entrañas.

Al poco tiempo el susodicho salió vestido con el uniforme de la panadería y reemplazó a la joven que estaba atendiendo en la caja. Entre el ruido afiló el oído para escuchar el saludo que le profirió la cajera, y así obtener su nombre.

\- Buenas tardes, joven Paris

* * *

Águila sabía que podía perder un amigo si seguía por ese camino, pero hacía mucho que nadie despertaba en él las emociones que Lucy le producía. Disfrutaba de su compañía, y en especial de su sencillez y buen corazón. Latis tenía todas las razones para enamorarse de ella.

Había pensado dejar las cosas como estaban después del altercado con Latis en la biblioteca de la universidad, pero el destino había querido reunirlos allí, a kilómetros de distancia, justo para convertirse en el caballero de brillante armadura que salvaba a la damisela de las dificultades. Por eso se prestó para acompañarla de vuelta. Lucy estaba rendida e incluso tenía moretones en sus piernas, así que no sería correcto desampararla. Incluso le sirvió de bastón humano, pues la hermosa pelirroja comenzaba a cojear. Latis debería estar de acuerdo con eso…¿o no?

Pero cuando sintió la cercanía de su cuerpo sentados lado a lado en el tren, Águila comenzó a pensar algunas cosas con las que seguramente Latis le odiaría por siempre.

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

Saludos y mil gracias a todos por continuar leyendo Raikou! Sus mensajes me hacen MUY FELIZ (mayúsculas sostenidas)

Como siempre quiero dedicar este espacio a quienes donaron un poco de su tiempo para dejarme un review y/o un favorito o follow.

Lucykailu: Mil gracias por tu ayuda, por la publicidad, ¡por todo! Yo también me moría porque se besaran, ¡lo juro! pero luego se me malacostumbran XD Ah Zagato! No es tan terrible, aunque cualquiera cae en tentaciones ante tanto dulce servido en bandeja. Un abrazote! Ya sabes que Raikou no se escribiría sin tu constante realimentación

AnaKali: Lo siento lo siento! ¡Yo también me mordí los labios con esa escena! jejeje Y con Primavera el sentimiento es mutuo GRR!...ah! y tenías razón! el pobre chico de la panadería es Ferio! jajaja vamos a ver cómo le va con Lantis malhumorado. Mil gracias por tus comentarios! Espero seguir contando con tu opinión!

Lita Wellington: jajajajajaa no pude dejar de reirme por tu comentario! SIII bendita entrometida! Y tienes toda la razón respecto a Ferio, pobre, no quiero andar en sus zapatos XD. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo Raikou y dejando tu realimentación! (voy a preparar una hoguera por quí para cierta muchachita...)

Guest: Gracias mil por tu review y bienvenid por aquí! AHH! Lantis Fogoso es lo mejor del mundo (ÑAM) ¡pobrecito que no sabe lo que se está cocinando a kilómetros de distancia!

Malina16. Thank you so much for your kind words! and thanks for sharing your thoughts ! BOTH Bros are VERY addictive. :)

Guest: De nada por la bienvenida! me encantó que sigas escribiendome! . Lucy es muy crédula y tiende a pensar que las personas no tienen otras intenciones y por eso las palabras de Primavera hicieron tanta mella. y Latis no quiere forzar las cosas..pero si supiera lo que está pasando en Narita, ya había salido correindo XD. Gracias por tus palabras


	12. Encuentro en Narita

**CAPÍTULO 12. ENCUENTRO EN NARITA**

Paris estaba pendiente de la puerta y cada vez que sonaba la campanita de la entrada saludaba a los recién llegados, escondiendo su verdadero interés por conocer quién entraba al negocio de la familia: la famosa "Panadería Francesa", que recibía a múltiples visitantes a esa hora de la tarde que bordeaba las sombras del crepúsculo. Mientras tanto, cumplía su deber en la caja, pasando los artículos por la registradora como un autómata, hablándole a los clientes con una sonrisa distraída.

En eso, percibió la sensación de estar siendo observado. Era como un picor sobre la piel que no podía sacudirse. Giró hacia las mesas, porque desde allí sentía que encontraría a quien estuviera concentrando tal grado de atención en él. Lo encontró al poco tiempo, pero no le agradó nada al descubrir de quién se trataba. Era un hombre alto, unos 3 años mayor que él que le miraba con disgusto. Paris no creía que fuera rabia u odio, pero sin duda no era un fan. Trató de recordar si en los días pasados había dado mal el cambio o si tal vez había empujado a alguien sin querer, pero no encontró nada en su memoria para justificar aquel desdén.

Bueno, gente extraña había en toda parte, así que siempre y cuando no pasara a mayores, lo dejaría tal y como estaba.

— ¿Los conoces?

Era la voz de su hermana mayor, que se elevaba sólo lo necesario para que le escuchara, de pie al lado de él y dando la espalda a las mesas de forma intencional.

— No, no tengo idea de quienes son.

— Pero el joven estaba mirándote a ti, ¿verdad?

— Tal parece ser. Espero se espabile y se ocupe de sus asuntos. Me pone los nervios de punta con esa actitud pasivo-agresiva.

— ¿Y… el otro? ¿Está —Esmeralda pasó saliva para continuar— está…mirando hacia acá?

Paris levantó los ojos un poco cuidando de no parecer tan obvio. Esmeralda estaba en lo cierto, el que acompañaba al hombre raro había volteado su silla un poco, para poder atisbar en la misma dirección. Sin embargo, no estaba concentrado en la caja como el otro, sino dando un paneo hacia el área de las camareras.

\- No en realidad. Creo que está admirando a Mizuha. No podría culparlo. ¿Por qué?

\- Eh…no, por nada —dijo con los ojos perdidos en el suelo.

El tintineo de una canastilla al posarse sobre el mostrador obligó a cortar la conversación de los hermanos.

— Buenas tardes – saludó una voz clara justo al frente de ellos.

La persona que estaba esperando había aparecido por arte de magia, sin que él estuviera preparado para la conversación clave que se suponía iban a tener ese día -de la cual sólo él era consiente, para ser sinceros-. ¿Por qué Esmeralda tenía que haberle distraído? NO….Era culpa de ese tipo que le miraba desde las mesas.

Hacía algunas semanas que la joven de cabello rubio había tomado el hábito de pasar los Martes por el local. Desde el primer día, Paris siguió sus pasos observándola desde el mostrador. Era una muchacha hermosa, sencilla pero de modales perfectos. Su ropa, su forma de hablar, cada movimiento que realizaba era cuidadoso, como si la eficiencia fuera una forma de vida que debía abrazar en cada momento.

No negaba que su cabello dorado, que se curvaba en bucles sin llegar a sus hombros, su figura estilizada y la piel de porcelana le atraía sobremanera, pero no era sólo su apariencia lo que le llamaba la atención.

— Buenas tardes señorita — dijo con camaradería mientras tomaba la canastilla de pan para proceder a empacarlos y a facturar su contenido— veo que hoy no lleva pan de melón.

— No llevaré en ésta ocasión —los ojos verdes refulgían, analizándole, tan suspicaz como las otras veces.

— Si desea puedo ayudarle a seleccionar los más frescos —mencionó con una sonrisa.

— Hoy no llevaré pan de melón —recalcó.

Paris disfrutaba de esas visitas esporádicas porque juraba que la chica cambiaba su actitud cuando hablaba con él. Había visto su comportamiento con otros clientes, completos desconocidos como él y sin embargo…

— ¿Desea probar nuestra nueva línea de muffins? — Paris sabía que la rubia tenía impaciencia por irse, pero disfrutaba de sus reacciones.

— Así está bien —aclaró la rubia, quien estaba siendo respetuosa como todas las veces, pero se notaba que comenzaba a enfadarse— Tengo prisa.

Sin embargo, a él nunca le mostraba una sonrisa, ya fuera porque se había dado cuenta de cierta vez que él desapareció todas las canastas metálicas cuando ella entró, sólo con el objetivo de poder ofrecerle una personalmente o bien porque se daba cuenta de los diversos intentos de coqueteo en las esporádicas conversaciones, lo cuales no eran halagadores a su vista.

Lo curioso era que a pesar de eso, la rubia seguía volviendo al local, así tratara de evitar cruzarse con él, o correspondiera a sus palabras con una expresión adusta. Podía verla de reojo buscándolo con la mirada, y cuando eso ocurría él le saludaba como si nada, provocando un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, que era toda una delicia.

— Está llevando pan de crema. Tenemos una promoción especial de pague 5 lleve 6 ¿Le gustaría incluir uno adicional?

— No vi ninguna promoción de ése estilo en las vitrinas.

— Es una promoción efectiva en caja —mintió él con naturalidad, feliz de seguir el juego—

— ¿y cuál es el criterio para ofrecerla? Al cliente anterior no escuché que se lo mencionara.

— Tiene usted razón —concedió— es sólo para clientes especiales.

— ¿No debería tener una membresía para eso? —la rubia le miraba con sospecha, afilando sus ojos verdes, listos para cortar la respuesta que le diera.

— Estoy trabajando en ello

Sabía que le desarmaría con eso y añadió a su comentario una sonrisa diciente que tomó a la chica por sorpresa. La rubia entendió el doble significado de la frase y trató de no enrojecer, de hacer como si no hubiera captado el mensaje oculto, pero aun así, a Paris le fascinó ver en la cara de su cliente preferida un leve color rojo emergiendo sin querer.

— Gracias pero son demasiados panes, me quedo con éstos —dijo evadiendo su mirada, buscando la billetera en el bolso.

— Siempre a la orden, estaré presto a ayudarle —remató.

Esta vez ella lo miró con furia, pero él rehuyó el contacto visual, o terminaría riendo, lo que sólo enfurecería más a la muchacha. Así era siempre, un choque de voluntades que no terminaba de avanzar o decantarse hacia ningún lado. Por eso, los planes del día de hoy eran cruciales, y si jugaba bien sus cartas, hoy conseguiría el nombre de la muchacha. Le había tomado por sorpresa, pero él dejaría de llamarse Paris si no supiera cómo improvisar.

* * *

Lucy envió el mensaje de texto a su madre, contándole lo que había ocurrido para que no se preocupara por su llegada tarde. Había sido una increíble casualidad encontrar a Águila en el Aeropuerto de Narita y ya que él se ofrecía a pagar aquella suma exorbitante por sacarla de la estación y después llevarle de vuelta, lo menos que podía hacer era acompañarle en sus diligencias.

Caminaron un largo trecho de sinuosos pasadizos, escoltados por la marea de gente que se apresuraba a llegar hasta las puertas de abordaje del terminal 1.

— ¿Por qué debías venir hasta el aeropuerto de Narita? —preguntó Lucy—

— ¿Aparte de querer encontrarme contigo?

— Es en serio —le dijo riendo.

— Hablo muy en serio. ¿Qué hiciste hoy? Estás cojeando—mencionó mirándole con detenimiento—

— Estoy bien, no es gran cosa. Participé en el festival deportivo de mi escuela, y me di un par de golpes, pero nada de qué preocuparse.

— Ven — Águila le ofreció su brazo — no quiero que te caigas.

— Estoy bien, no hay problema, puedo caminar sola.

— No aceptaré un "no" por respuesta. Si cierran la oficina de correos porque estoy aquí esperando a que tomes mi brazo, va a ser tu culpa.

Lucy le miró interrogante sin creer del todo que aquel ultimátum era la verdad, pero Águila tenía una expresión que dejaba pocas dudas. Rara vez se encontraba con alguien igual de terco que ella, así que aceptó su brazo con la sensación de estar volviéndose una verdadera molestia para él. No sólo le rescataba de quedarse encerrada en la estación sino que ahora debía "cargar" con ella por todo el aeropuerto. Valiente compañía había resultado ser.

Avanzaron unos metros en silencio, hasta que divisaron las escaleras eléctricas al fondo, al lado de la oficina de Keisei donde varios turistas y locales se alineaban para adquirir sus boletos para los trenes que los llevarían hasta Ueno o el Aeropuerto de Haneda. Era porbable que de regreso tuvieran que sumarse a esa multitud para comprar el viaje de vuelta.

Lucy trataba de seguir el paso para no retrasarlo, así que se concentró en que sus piernas ejercieran la labor a la que estaban destinadas, aún si eso significaba que le dolieran todas las articulaciones.

— ¿Te preocupa ir del brazo conmigo? — Águila formuló la pregunta como si estuviera hablando acerca del clima.

— ¿eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? —Lucy no entendía por qué lanzaba esa pregunta de un momento a otro. ¿Acaso él no había insistido?

— No me conoces hace mucho tiempo. ¿Debería llamar a Latis para que venga por ti?

La mención de su vecino hizo que recordara la noche anterior, aquella cercanía hipnotizante, los ojos violetas intensos, la caricia sobre su mejilla, el suave aroma de su ropa…

Pero el recuerdo se agrió con otro más real, más tangible que las telarañas mentales y los diversos significados que había formado alrededor de aquel instante. La voz aguda de Primavera sonó clara en su cabeza, y sintió su desprecio volviendo hacia ella, en medio de las brumas de una noche que deseaba olvidar; porque era una noche en donde ella misma se desconocía. No podía ser aquella persona que Primavera señalaba como la causante de su dolor.

 _"señorita Lucy-roba-novios-Shidou"_

 _"Latis es MIO"_

— No. Latis debe estar ocupado. Además… —confesó con voz segura— Sé que nos hemos visto sólo un par de veces, y no podría explicarlo, pero confío en ti. Me siento bien a tu lado.

— No deberías decirme eso — dijo Águila mirando al frente, pero con una pálida sonrisa adornando su rostro.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— Nada. Vamos, debemos subir al segundo piso.

Según le explicó mientras llegaban a la oficina postal de la Terminal 1, el padre de Águila enviaba desde Londres paquetes Aeropuerto—Aeropuerto los cuales llegaban con mayor rapidez que si los enviaba dirigidos a oficinas en Tokyo. Por eso, cada cierto tiempo, y según la temporada del año, debía hacer viajes hasta Narita con el objeto de recoger las encomiendas.

— ¿Te envía dinero?

— No, el dinero que me envía lo consigna en la cuenta de ahorros. Quiero que lo veas por ti misma, porque es probable que no me creas si te lo digo.

— Muy bien —concedió haciendo una pausa, intrigada por el contenido del paquete—No sabía que vivías solo. ¿Acaso no es aburrido?

— ¿Quieres ir a visitarme algún día? Te garantizo que no me aburriré si estoy contigo

— ¡Claro que quiero ir!

— ¿De verdad? —el muchacho sonrió de nuevo, observándole con atención— Recuerda que estaríamos solos.

— ¿Y qué pasa? ¿No estamos solos en este momento? ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

— Ninguna. —mencionó hablando despacio—Tienes razón. Qué tonto soy.

Lucy levantó la mirada y vio un brillo inusual en los ojos de Águila. Le había parecido ver una expresión de ese tipo justo antes de que le levantara para alcanzar los libros del estante en la biblioteca de la universidad. Parecía que encontraba algo muy divertido dentro de sus pensamientos, que moría por compartir con ella, pero se arrepentía en el último momento.

— No quiero molestarte. ¿Estás seguro que está bien que te acompañe? —dijo ella tratando de encontrar la razón por la cual le miraba de esa forma, guardándose sus comentarios—

— No podría ser más feliz. Una niña bonita me hace compañía en semejante lugar tan apartado. ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Es que…te veo pensativo

— Ya veo —respondió mirando al frente, aun sabiendo que Lucy no le quitaba los ojos de encima— Es un secreto que algún día te diré.

— No te preocupes —Lucy tomó su mano, alargando el brazo que ya se sostenía de Águila, hasta alcanzarle— soy muy curiosa, no hay necesidad que me digas nada.

Águila se detuvo, y se quedó por un momento mirando la mano de Lucy entrelazada con la de él, como si viviera un acontecimiento único, un momento singular.

— ¿Águila? ¿Estás bien?

— Deberías quedarte conmigo en vez de volver a tu casa, ¿qué opinas?—soltó de improviso, mientras iluminaba sus ojos— Prometo llevarte más tarde.

— Me gustaría…—Lucy alargó la última palabra, moviendo sus pupilas de un lado para otro.

— ¿Pero? Siento que viene un "pero" en esa frase

— Pero prometí a mi madre que llegaría temprano, íbamos a salir a hacer unas compras.

— Comprendo. —Águila reanudó su paso, sin soltar la mano de Lucy— Quizás puedo llevarte a un sitio de encuentro, ¿qué te parece?

— ¿Harías eso? —Lucy arrugó las cejas con incredulidad— No te he dicho dónde vamos a ir, y quizás tu casa esté al otro extremo de la ciudad.

— ¿No será más rápido si se ven ahí? Creo que no tienes dinero suficiente…

Lucy rio con pesar y puso dos dedos de su mano libre sobre la frente. ¡Ay! Lo estaba volviendo a poner en un aprieto. Águila era demasiado gentil.

— Déjamelo a mí —le dijo el muchacho guiñándole un ojo

* * *

Zagato paseó sus ojos recorriendo el mostrador de la panadería, por quinta vez consecutiva. Quería saber la historia detrás de los bocetos que había visto, los cuales le habían causado una profunda impresión. Poco tiempo había tenido para detallarlos, pero sabían que eran oro puro. El manejo de las perspectivas y de las sombras, a pesar de ser meros dibujos a lápiz, era impecable. Zagato conocía lo suficiente de historia del arte para saber que esos trazos se hundían en remembranzas a Van Gogh y a Cézanne. Incluso había levantado del suelo, en un instante que ahora alargaba en su memoria con gusto, un pequeño paisaje montañoso donde la influencia puntillista de Seurat quedaba plasmada con fuerza sobrenatural, haciendo que la hoja cobrara vida y casi escuchara el viento batiendo las hojas de los árboles que se mecían al compás del destino que la hermosa rubia, cuya piel de seda había rozado sus dedos, quisiera darles.

 _Esmeralda —_ repitió en su cabeza, mientras veía a la joven ayudar en algunas tareas a las meseras y estar pendiente que las canastas metálicas no se apilaran en la registradora— _¿Por qué pareces tan triste, siendo tú capaz de crear tanta belleza?_

Tomó el último sorbo del café que había ordenado, y al ver que una de las meseras estaba quizás _demasiado_ pendiente de su mesa, ya fuera por él o por Latis, sonrió con cansancio y levantó su brazo para ordenar otro. No se iría de allí hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con ella, y creía que lograría su objetivo, contando con los impulsos de su hermanito quien monitoreaba con atención al empleado que estudiaba en la misma escuela de Lucy, según había constatado gracias al uniforme con el que el chico ingresó al establecimiento.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer Latis?—mencionó irguiendo su espalda en la silla de madera— Ese chico está coqueteando con la rubia de anteojos, por si no lo has notado.

Latis no volteó a mirarle pero frunció el ceño, obviamente fastidiado por la pregunta.

— Lo sé —afirmó sin mayores comentarios—

— ¿Entonces cuál es el plan? ¿Fastidiarle la conquista? ¿Enfrentarle a la salida? ¿Infiltrarnos en la cocina y rociar el pan con sal? —Zagato se echó para atrás, disfrutando de las reacciones que causaba cada una de las propuestas que lanzaba—

— No seas infantil. Nada de sal.

— ¿Yo infantil? — dijo con sorna, volviendo su sonrisa una mueca y alzando una ceja— estás aquí jugando al detective. ¿Entonces el enano tiene algo con la niñata? No es tan difícil de imaginar si comparten el salón de clases, y además viven cerca. Puede ser.

Su hermanito no se guardó la mirada de displicencia ante la última frase, pero a pesar de la provocación, no agregó nada a la discusión, como Zagato suponía. A Latis le costaba reconocer que podría estar perdiendo, pues su sentido de competencia era tan alto como el suyo, y no estaba de buen humor para replicarle.

— Estás aquí, pendiente de conocer a tu enemigo, es una buena jugada, no lo niego. —concedió— ¿Y cuál es la relación del enano con la estudiante de artes, la que decías…cómo se llamaba?

— Esmeralda

— Esmeralda— repitió como si desde antes no se hubiera quedado grabado aquel nombre, como si no hubiera dirigido la conversación de forma específica hacia ella—Parecen cercanos. Si la conoces, podrías hablar con ella y obtener información acerca de lo que necesitas.

— No es que seamos amigos. Sólo conozco su trabajo, y su fama

— Eso podría ser suficiente para entablar una conversación. Incluso si me comentas algunos datos, podría hacerlo yo.

Ante el inusual ofrecimiento, Latis devolvió la taza de café que estaba llevándose a los labios hacia el plato de porcelana blanca que hacía juego, el cual aún sostenía el pequeño chocolate de cortesía envuelto en papel plateado característico de la panadería francesa.

— ¿Tú hablar con ella? — los ojos violetas de Latis buscaron la verdadera intención tras esas palabras en el rostro de Zagato.

* * *

Paris sabía que aún quedaba una oportunidad, era ínfima, pero no podía dejar de intentarlo o su trabajo de días anteriores se vendría al piso. Había leído la sinopsis de los libros que escondía debajo del mostrador y debía utilizarlos esa noche o tendría que devolverlos a Lucy el siguiente domingo sin alcanzar su objetivo, ya que era incierto que la muchacha volviera durante la semana. Era ahora o nunca.

— Ya mismo le empaco su…¡augh!...¡AUCHHH!

La bolsa con los panes que ya reposaban en el empaque de papel cayó al suelo, lo cual generó la primera exclamación de Paris, que al agacharse a recogerlos, se estrelló de forma consciente contra el estante de la caja registradora para hacer caer las facturas, papeles y los _dos libros que había encargado a Lucy._ Pero no todo podía salir a pedir de boca y el impulso fue exagerado, por lo que el segundo aullido se volvió completamente auténtico.

— ¡Oh cielos! ¿Está bien? —la muchacha se asomó por la derecha de la caja, preocupada por el desastre, así que el dolor amainó al ver la cara de acontecimiento y los ojos desorbitados, pendientes de él. Si un simple golpe en la cabeza lograba semejante expresión, valía la pena el chichón.

— Perfecto—respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia, pero la verdad era que el mundo le daba vueltas y sentía un dolor palpitante en la coronilla. Hasta creía que un hilito de algo que podría ser sangre se deslizaba entre el cabello. Quizás había exagerado un poquito la pantomima—

— Se ha golpeado muy fuerte, dudo que esté "perfecto". —dijo ella negando con la cabeza— Es necesario que alguien le revise.

Los ojos de la rubia se desviaron a los libros y al desorden en el cual él era el epicentro, y guardó silencio, observándolos con meticulosidad alarmante. Uno de ellos había quedado abierto de par en par y el otro reposaba en el suelo al lado de los panes maltrechos.

Paris supo por la forma en que regresó a verle para luego desviar la mirada, que algo estaba mal y que era probable que la movida no se decantara de la forma en que había supuesto.

Esmeralda llegó en el segundo siguiente, y se arrodilló a su lado, palpándole la cabeza con suaves toques mientras daba orden a una de las meseras para disculparse en nombre del establecimiento con los clientes, y de forma particular hacia la chica de su interés, quien ahora se paraba rígida con cara de pocos amigos.

* * *

Tomaron el tren de vuelta después de recoger el paquete, cuyo contenido Águila había enseñado a una sorprendida Lucy justo antes de abordar el Access Express de la línea Keisei, que los dejaría en la estación Shinbashi donde podrían tomar el loop de la línea JR para llegar hasta Shibuya, donde Lucy se encontraría con su madre.

Se sentaron el uno al lado del otro en la fila de sillas paralela al sentido del tren, esperando a que los demás pasajeros terminaran de ingresar y acomodaran sus maletas y objetos personales. Conforme pasaban los minutos se hacía más complicado para Águila tener a Lucy tan cerca sin intentar hacer un avance al respecto. Si su mejor amigo no estuviera involucrado, las cosas serían mucho más sencillas, pero también sospechaba que entre Latis y Lucy había una historia complicada que por el momento no podía comprender, la cual hacía que la relación entre ellos fuera tensa, como caminar al filo de un abismo. Una muestra de ello era la expresión de la chica cuando él había mencionado el nombre de Latis.

— ¿Tu padre te envía cosas así de todos los sitios que visita? —preguntó Lucy con la caja que habían recogido en la oficina de correos sobre las piernas, llena de sellos de aduana que contenía panfletos de diversas atracciones, museos e incluso boletos de ingreso utilizados, todo clasificado en carpetas y cuidadosamente ordenado.

— Hicimos un trato hace un año, cuando decidí quedarme en Japón en vez de acompañarle en su traslado a Europa. Yo debo ir a todos los sitios que él haya visitado cuando sea el momento, y le deberé enviar el mismo tipo de recuerdo. —Águila se llevó una mano a la cabeza, considerando la deuda que ya tenía, riendo—creo que no me va alcanzar la vida, mi padre disfruta mucho viajar.

— ¿Por qué no te fuiste con tu familia?

Águila suspiró, y cerró los ojos por un momento, considerando la respuesta que debería dar a la sincera inquietud de Lucy. Esa había sido una decisión de la cual nunca se había arrepentido, y de la cual se sentía orgulloso, pero que quizás otros tendrían problemas para comprender.

— ¿Alguna vez tuviste un lugar muy querido, el cual no quisieras perder a pesar de tener recuerdos dolorosos. Un sitio único que no es sólo eso, sino que vive en las personas con las cuales compartiste momentos felices, el cual quieres preservar cueste lo que cueste?

Su razonamiento tomó por sorpresa a Lucy, quien perdió su mirada hacia el frente y le encerró en un recuerdo del cual sintió celos instantáneos. Su bello rostro esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica para luego mover su cabeza, afirmando con seguridad. ¿Acaso compartían el mismo sentimiento? ¿Cuál era ese lugar que Lucy deseaba cuidar? Águila pudo sentir su alma vibrando en la misma longitud de onda que el espíritu de Lucy, y el impulso de abrazarla y saciar con felicidad ese atisbo de tristeza que veía en su expresión se hizo palpable. Lo entendía, entendía el por qué Latis le molestaba tanto la sola idea de verla con otro hombre, y era porque Lucy tenía un corazón brillante, que atraía de la misma forma que las llamas buscaban el oxígeno.

 _No le has dicho que estás enamorado de ella, ¿verdad Latis? No le has dicho cuán importante es para ti—_ pensó mientras apreciaba su sonrisa, su boca, sus ojos marrones que eran como pequeños delatores de un alma clara, que eran fuego y eran calma; que eran el reflejo de una promesa que él comenzaba a hacerse.

— Lo entiendo —dijo Lucy irradiando seriedad, dándole a sus palabras el peso que requería lo que Águila acababa de confiarle— Y me alegra que te quedaras —subrayó más relajada— o nunca te habría conocido.

— ¡Jajajaajaja! — Águila no pudo aguantarse la risa, porque era claro que Lucy no pretendía ser tan encantadora con palabras que de ser pronunciadas por otra muchacha indicarían una intención completamente distinta, pero que aun así le atrapaban— ¿¡Qué voy a hacer contigo!?

— ¿Dije algo malo?

 _Lo siento amigo mío, lo intenté, en serio lo intenté, pero te lo advertí. Te dije que más valía que aprovecharas el tiempo, porque sinceramente yo no puedo…_

— Nada malo, a mí también me alegra haberte conocido. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

 _Yo no quiero dejarla ir…no ahora._

— Dime, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras. ¡Hoy me has ayudado mucho!

— Me gustaría tener un recuerdo de éste día. ¿Está bien que nos saquemos una foto?

— ¿Una selfie? —Lucy sonrió emocionada— ¡Si! ¡Eso sería genial!

* * *

— Parece que el karma alcanzó a la competencia —dijo Zagato viendo el desorden que el joven objeto del monitoreo de Lantis había provocado al desaparecer detrás del mostrador en medio de un estrepitoso ruido.

Lantis se distrajo con la vibración del celular que llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón, por lo que no se dio cuenta que Zagato se levantó de la mesa.

La razón por la cual se encontraba en ese sitio, todo lo que había hecho en ese insulso día pasó a un segundo plano al ver la imagen sobre la pantalla del celular. Una sensación que nunca antes había vivido, la cual sabía a rabia, a infinita impotencia y a una prisa que le consumía vivo, hizo que se levantara de inmediato de su silla. Una corriente eléctrica que había encendido todo su ego, todas sus ganas de reclamar lo que su corazón gritaba, hizo que se pusiera en marcha como si su vida entera dependiera de ello.

Garabateó un mensaje rápido en respuesta al que había visto como pie de foto, donde un sonriente Águila y una preciosa Lucy le saludaban como si realmente pudieran verlo a través del lente de la cámara.

"Le daré su primer beso en Shibuya" —rezaba el mensaje de Águila al lado de un emoticón que llevaba unas gafas de sol.

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

¡FELIZ AÑO! Siento no haber publicado antes, pero Diciembre llegó con muchísimo trabajo. A todos los que con mucha paciencia esperaron actualización, perdón y muchas gracias por seguír acompañándome en éste fangirleo intenso jajaja. A propósito doy gracias por la idea de la selfie a Shidouhikaru15 en Tumblr. Salió de una conversación acerca de qué haría o no Águila, y esta decidí incluirla aquí.

Aprovecho este espacio para avisos clasificados del 2018. Raikou seguirá actualizándose hasta que llegue su conclusión, y "Es tan sólo tu imaginación" cuyo aniversario de 5 años se cumplirá en Febrero verá su final en ese mes si todo sale bien. Tan pronto termine con "Es tan sólo tu imaginación" será el turno de "Éste es el apocalipsis" el cual se alternará con Raikou hasta el final. Por último, actualizaré el hilo rojo, el cual tuve que dejar en hiatus temporal hasta no terminar los fics más antiguos. Tengo otros proyectos en mente, pero serán one shots, por ahora no habrán más long fics hasta que no se den por terminados los que se encuentran en curso.

Gracias a los lectores fantasmas y a todos los que aún leen mis proyectos. En especial a quienes me dejan saber que les gusta a través de un favorito, un follow, y de los reviews.

LucyKailu: Pues llegué a cierto punto que me gustó para dejar la trifulca para el siguiente :P espero que Raikou te siga gustando y Águila también. Ya está todo el caldo listo para el estofado de celos jajajajaa. Gracia spor la realimentación, por las bandas sonoras, por todo! Sabes que Raikou no sería lo mismo sin tus palabras.

Lita Wellington: Ahh! gracias por tu review! me encanta que notaras las intenciones de Zagato! Y Águila por supuesto que es encantador, con esa personalidad como no serlo! además que el chico no está nada mal. Como digo, ya está el terreno preparado para el síncope de Lantis en el siguiente capítulo buajaja

Okamiaka: Zagato también es encantador, por donde lo veas, sus comentarios, su liderazgo, es el hermano mayor que sabe que tiene con qué jajaja. Me alegra que te gusten los toques de humor en el fic. Esa es la idea, que sea entretenido y emocionante de leer. Mil gracias por tu comentario. soy feliz leyéndolos.

AnaKali: Siento mucho el fic tan triste de semana de parejas, espero que éste reivindique en algo el sentimiento de "Pensando en voz alta". Afortunadamente Lantis no alcanzó a tomar alguna venganza con Ferio...porque le llegaron peores noticias :P. Y lo que dices acerca del pobre Lantis mirando de lejos...ay siii a mi también me dió mucho dolor verlo así, sobre todo habiendo intentado besarla. Dan ganas de abrazar al muchachito. Muchas gracias por tu review. Creéme que los leo y los releo y siempre me alegran el día

Kuu de Céfiro: Como puedes ver, Paris no es que lea libros jajaja sólo los quería para era su plan. ya en el siguiente cap verás por qué. Y si, mi pobre Lantis la tiene muy complicada, por todo lado llega algo, si no está pendiente de una cosa, por otro lado le explota algo. Ay porque lo quiero le aporreo :P. Águila tiene esas ambivalencias en su personalidad, de poner en peligro su amistad con Lantis si tiene un objetivo en mente. Pero al menos aquí le avisa...o se ufana de ello, quien sabe. Mil gracias por tu review, me encanta verlos, gracias por escribirme.

Guest: Hola! Me gustó tanto tu review que coloqué lo del detective en boca de Zagato jajaja. Me hiciste reir mucho. Si, a Zagato le llegó su tate quieto, vamos a ver cómo le va con Esmeralda. Siento haberme demorado tanto. Espero sigas dejándome tu opinión, gracias por tus palabritas.

Lin: AHHHH! Bienvenida por aquí! La personalidad e Zagato es algo que me pareció apropiado como hermano mayor que no se deja de nadie, que se forjó a punta de golpes y de tener que ser el sostén de su familia. Igual me gusta pensar en un Zagato así, y esas sonrisas del anime, esas palabras con que "incentivaba" a Ascot, a Caldina, o a Alanis me dejan ver que Zagato puede ser un poco cínico. También la escena de los hermanos en el jardín, de Zagato regañando a Lantis por perezoso, me inclina por esta personalidad. ajajajaja Morí con tu segundo review, la reacción acerca del beso no consumado. Es un honor tener tu admiración, mil gracias por tus palabras y por leer Raikou.

No leemos a la proxima. A los lectores fantasma, déjenme saber que piensan! Recibo tanto flores como ensalada y tomates jajaja Un abrazo.


	13. Shibuya

**CAPÍTULO 13. SHIBUYA**

 _Some people want it all_  
 _But I don't want nothing at all_  
 _If it ain't you, baby_  
 _If I ain't got you, baby_

 _ _If I ain't got you -Alicia Keys  
__

Aún faltaba al menos una hora para llegar a la estación de Shimbashi, donde tomarían el loop para llegar a Shibuya, así que Águila tenía bastante tiempo.

La foto que tomó al principio del recorrido la envió justo después que Lucy se durmió apoyada en su hombro. Su rostro tan cerca, el calor de su cuerpo, el olor dulce de su cabello. Todo se convertía en tentaciones que debería añadir en su haber de ese día tan particular.

Sin embargo, después de enviar aquella bomba advirtiéndole a su amigo que su apuesta estaba sobre la mesa, no esperó una respuesta tan inmediata, y menos por mensaje de texto. Creía que Latis iba a llamarle 50 veces (llamadas que no contestaría, por supuesto) para decirle de qué se podía morir, pero no fue así. Su celular permaneció en silencio completo, excepto por aquel mensaje.

Lo releyó una y otra vez. ¿Qué quería Latis decir con eso?

* * *

 _Shibuya_

Esa palabra era lo único que tenía, pero Shibuya era enorme y estaba plagado de gente. No encontraría a Lucy ni con toda la suerte del mundo, a menos que tuviera una pista. Por eso se dirigió directo hacia el mostrador de la panadería, dejando atrás todo el recato o la estrategia que podía armar. Sin decir una palabra ubicó la puerta de media altura e ingresó al área de los empleados, ante la mirada asombrada de las meseras, que se habían quedado petrificadas y sin saber qué hacer porque los dos hermanos, Esmeralda y Paris, quienes tenían el puesto de administradores esa tarde estaban ocupados con otro desastre en la registradora.

Zagato le llamó, seguramente para detenerlo. Escuchó su voz a lo lejos, como un eco sobrenatural salido de una evocación de la niñez, pero desechó responderle o colocarle un ápice de atención.

Llegó hasta donde estaba el "amigo" de Lucy, quien se incorporaba del suelo acompañado de Esmeralda. Con los susurros de desaprobación y el pequeño escándalo ambos estaban sobre alerta del intruso, y las miradas de estupor no se hicieron esperar. Latis se detuvo a dos pasos de distancia y observó los ejemplares que con dedicación habían buscado el día anterior en la biblioteca y que con tanto cuidado Lucy había llevado consigo en el tren, ahora despatarrados en el suelo.

— Me debe un favor —dijo Latis con acritud hacia el "amigo" de Lucy, señalando los libros.

— Disculpe, pero no debería estar aquí. Le ruego que se retire de ésta área —interrumpió Esmeralda con cortesía pero con voz firme.

— ¡Latis! — la voz de Zagato había subido de volumen, y le retaba a consecuencias justo al frente, en el área de los clientes—

— Me debe un favor —repitió con terquedad, dirigiendo su mirada helada hacia el muchacho, quien le devolvía la expresión sin asomo de miedo— Esos libros están a mi nombre.

El "amigo" pareció entender a qué se refería, pero aún si estaba sorprendido por el giro que había dado la noche, no lo dejó traslucir en su actitud. En cambio, se solidarizó con su hermana dando un paso al frente listo para echarlo.

— Retírese de ésta área —ordenó inclemente—

— No lo haré.

— Llamaré a la policía si no se retira de inmediato —dijo una cuarta voz, que se ubicaba al lado de Zagato. Era la rubia de anteojos, quien miraba a Latis de arriba abajo—

— No será necesario, deben disculpar a mi hermano —Zagato se dirigió hacia Esmeralda, quien le miraba con cautela— Hoy no es él mismo.

— Será mejor que se vaya de una vez — dijo el "amigo" señalando la salida— tanto aquí como del local, y tome una larga siesta a ver si se le aclaran las ideas y deja de entrometerse en los asuntos de los demás.

— No creo que sea necesario —respondió Latis con calma— pero quizás la cliente que lo defiende pueda estar interesada en la forma en que trata de hablar con ella.

* * *

Lucy se despertó al sentir vibrar su teléfono. Era el colmo, ¡otra vez dormida!. Se incorporó notando que se había recostado en el hombro de Águila y por eso había estado tan cómoda todo el trayecto.

Buscó en el bolsillo delantero de su bolso escolar por su celular, que se iluminaba silencioso mostrando una llamada entrante. No podía contestar en el tren, así que devolvió la llamada con un mensaje.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó su compañero.

— Un amigo de la escuela, solemos vernos los Martes y quizás por eso me llama. Aunque creo haberle dicho que hoy no podía pasar por allá. —respondió mientras tecleaba— ¿Ya casi llegamos a Shimbashi? Debo avisarle a mamá cuando esté cerca.

— Es la próxima estación, llegaremos en unos 5 minutos —Águila hizo una pausa antes de continuar— Lucy, sé que no me concierne, pero ayer después que me retiré de la biblioteca, ¿Latis te acompañó a casa?

No esperaba que Águila le preguntara eso, pero era lógico, él era un muy buen amigo de Latis. La alusión al evento le incomodaba, pero debía responderle.

— Si, volvimos juntos. —mencionó pasando de largo los detalles, afirmando con la cabeza viendo cómo Águila le intrigaba parte de lo que había dicho. Lucy se distrajo con un nuevo mensaje de Paris, al cual comenzó a replicar antes que su compañero siguiera la conversación—

— ¿Volvieron juntos? ¿Qué tan lejos queda la casa de Latis de la tuya?

— ¡Oh! ¡Es justo en frente! —contestó con una sonrisa auténtica, al tiempo que seguía tecleando en el aparato— Perdona si no te miro, ya casi termino de contestarle.

* * *

Latis corrió el último trecho a la estación de Tokyo metro donde abordaría un tren de la línea Ginza que le llevaría a la estación de Shibuya. Los recuerdos de un momento similar hace 7 años le inundaron la memoria mientras bajaba las escaleras de la estación subterránea. En el recuerdo, vívido pero gris, estaba él esperando a una niña de cabellos de fuego y mirada dulce, que se le escapaba sin remedio.

 _Era el tercer día que pasaban en el hospital. Raikou enfrentaría esa tarde la segunda cirugía y aún estaba entredicho si volvería a caminar. El veterinario debería reconstruir una parte de su cadera en el procedimiento, y estaban administrándole medicamentos contra el dolor por lo que Latis no había podido ver al joven can desde el incendio._

 _Sin embargo, el ánimo del niño había estado mejorando con las noticias que traían su madre y Zagato, a lo que Latis se había dado cuenta que su comportamiento con la niña Shidou había sido repudiable. Aquel mismo día en que le gritó para que saliera de su cama, repasó los acontecimientos con calma y descubrió que lo que menos quería era causar más daño. Estaba descargando su propia culpa en la niña y sin duda Raikou se pondría furioso con él si sabía que la persona por la cual había arriesgado su única vida perruna estaba sufriendo por su egoísmo._

 _Raikou lo había dado todo por la niña Shidou. ¿Quién era él para restarle heroísmo a su más querido amigo?_

 _Además la niña Shidou era alguien imposible de odiar. Él la conocía y le admiraba en secreto por enfrentarse día a día con Zagato para que le incluyeran en el equipo de futbol que los hermanos Kuroda habían armado con otros niños. Su hermano jamás le dejó jugar más de 5 minutos porque siempre hacía algo para sacarla del campo de juego, pero la niña siempre se levantaba y volvía a insistir sin enojarse. Cada vez que eso ocurría, Latis no podía evitar sonreír sabiendo cuánto molestaba aquella voluntad inquebrantable a Zagato, el líder al que nadie osaba contradecir._

 _Por eso la mañana siguiente decidió que haría lo posible por enmendar lo que había hecho. Estaban solos en la habitación y lo seguirían estando hasta las diez ya que la mamá de Lucy llegaría más tarde según había oído en una conversación el día anterior. Por su lado, Kuroda Akemi no podía permitirse estar largos periodos fuera de su trabajo, por lo que sólo aparecería al final de la tarde._

 _Latis corrió la cortina que separaba sus espacios e intentó entablar una conversación_

— _Hola. ¿Estás despierta?_

 _La niña Shidou se volteó en su cama y le miró atenta con sus ojitos marrones. Sin duda recordaba el horrendo grito del día anterior._

— _Hola_

— _¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó acomodando su almohada para poder hablar desde su posición con comodidad._

— _Si. ¿Y tú? ¿Volviste a tener pesadillas?_

— _¿Pesadillas? —Latis se asombró por la perspicacia de la niña— Más o menos. ¿Tienes pesadillas también?_

— _Sólo la primera noche, pero en medio del sueño escuché tu voz y la pesadilla se diluyó._

— _¿Mi voz?_

— _Dijiste "no te preocupes" lo recuerdo bien. Justo después de sacarme de la casa, el día del incendio. En el sueño lo volviste a decir._

— _¿Eso dije?_

— _Tú me sacaste de la pesadilla. Por eso quería sacarte de tu pesadilla ayer, pero creo que no lo hice bien._

 _Latis tragó saliva, que le supo fangosa. ¿Por eso ella se había metido en su cama? ¿Estaba teniendo pesadillas y ella trataba de calmarlo? De súbito recordó que en el sueño las llamas que le rodeaban habían desaparecido y que había sentido una calidez tierna, como el de una caricia que le ayudaba a emerger de las brumas oscuras de la inconciencia. ¿Había sido ella?_

— _Lucy —dijo él, mirándole como si fuera la primera vez. Su cabello rojo caía revuelto sobre la almohada, pero en ese momento le pareció una de las cosas más bonitas que había visto en su vida— ¿está bien que te diga por tu nombre?_

— _¡Claro que si!_ _  
_

— _Te gusta el fútbol, ¿cierto?_

— _¡ME ENCANTA! ¿Algún día jugaremos juntos? Te he visto jugar y eres muy rápido. Apuesto que puedo competir contigo.  
_

— _Jugaremos juntos_ _, pero no invitemos a Zagato._

 _Ambos rieron con ganas, tanto que Lucy terminó tosiendo. Al verla secarse unas lágrimas de alegría Latis sintió en su pecho una emoción extraña que comenzó a rebullir, a presionarle como si el oxígeno le faltara y temió que se estuviera enfermando de algo nuevo, así como había ocurrrido con el problema del ligamento de su rodilla que pasó desapercibido por los médicos en el comienzo.  
_

 _Sin embargo la sensación junto con la risa pasó, pero Lucy seguía tosiendo sin parar. Su rostro se estaba volviendo rojizo por el esfuerzo._

— _¿estás bien? —preguntó él al escuchar que la tos se hacía más ronca_

— _Si…(tos) estoy (tos) bien(tos) perdón (tos)_

— _¿Tienes frío?_

— _A esta hora (tos) siempre (tos) pasa (tos)_

 _Sin pensar en lo que hacía, Latis bajó de su cama con la cobija en la mano. La rodilla le dolía como nunca, y cojeaba, pero no importaba. Se dirigió hasta la cama contigua escuchando el sonido seco del ataque de tos que no cejaba y le cubrió no sin esfuerzo. Los brazos estaban entumecidos y los dedos le ardían por las quemaduras._

— _¡No!(tos) te dará (tos) frío(tos)_

— _Lo hago porque es algo que hubiera querido Raikou —mencionó sin querer, aunque le pareció que al final su intención sonó como si él estuviera obligado a hacerlo y no porque le naciera del corazón._

 _Con el ruido, una de las enfermeras entró para revisarlos, y mandó a Latis directo a la cama junto con su cobija. Era el comienzo de tres días de fiebre para Lucy, y esa conversación fue todo lo que pudo hacer para enmendar su error._

 _Le vio pasar por todas las etapas, pero el día más terrible fue el que se la llevaron a cuidados intensivos. Ese día pensó que una parte de sí se desprendía de su ser al verla suspendida en los brazos de los médicos, increíblemente delgada, atormentada y sudorosa. La cara de la señora Shidou le decía que no era algo para tomarse a la ligera. El fantasma de la muerte podía aparecer de un momento a otro, él más que nadie sabía que la parca no hacía distinciones con nadie: ni padres ni perros ni niñas de corazón gentil y sonrisa delicada._

 _Pero Lucy volvió en la noche del sexto día, vestida en una bata blanca, como un frágil ángel que había recuperado sus alas invisibles. Nadie notó la sonrisa de Latis mientras le instalaban al otro lado de la habitación, donde le correspondía estar, de donde nunca debió irse._

 _Esa noche la pasó en vela, esperando a ver si ella despertaba. Al día siguiente le darían de alta y quería hablar con ella a como diera lugar pues sabía que Lucy debería permanecer en el hospital un poco más._

 _La señora Shidou salió de la habitación y Latis escuchó la conversación con las enfermeras. La madre se ausentaría por unos momentos pues bajaría a la cafetería a comer algo para seguir alerta. La luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana y Latis corrió la cortina para apreciar la carita de la niña que dormía plácidamente._

 _En un impulso egoísta se levantó de la cama y se acercó sigiloso, sin saber si quería despertarla o por el contrario, dejarla dormir. Lo único que tenía claro era que quería verla más de cerca. De nuevo la presión del pecho le atacó cuando estuvo a un palmo de la niña y su corazón latió con fuerza, como si estuviera a punto de entrar a un campo de fútbol a punto de jugarse la final del campeonato. Su mano tocó la frente de Lucy, para revisar su temperatura y pasó por sus mejillas en suaves toques como hacía su propia madre cuando él estaba enfermo._

 _Lucy se removió ante el contacto y antes que él pudiera retirarse, ella rozó su mano con la de él. El contacto fue breve, pero le dejó paralizado. Lo siguiente que hizo jamás pudo explicarlo y nunca se lo confió a nadie; sólo nació del momento, de su propia culpabilidad, por querer tragarse las palabras que había dicho, por haberse arrepentido de salvarle. El beso que le dio en la comisura de los labios fue un beso que nació de un sentimiento puro, y que era inefable como la luz de la luna que parecía celebrar la travesura de ese niño roto que trataba de unir su alma._

El mensaje que había enviado a Águila no era exacto, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo. Lo importante era que le comprara tiempo y conociendo la curiosidad innata de su amigo, sería suficiente para frenarlo, al menos mientras él llegaba para que la amenaza no se cumpliera.

El tren hacia Shibuya pasó justo a la hora que indicaban las pantallas y Latis subió al vagón deseando teletransportarse. Sólo esperaba que el "amigo de la panadería", de quien ahora conocía el nombre, cumpliera su promesa y siguiera enviándole información acerca del paradero de Lucy. El peligro de perder a Lucy nunca estuvo cercano a Paris, ahora lo entendía. Él era el único culpable de lo que estaba ocurriendo puesto que otra vez eran sus acciones las que lo alejaban a esa persona que más quería.

A pesar de haber conseguido a fuerza el contacto de ella, no se decidía a llamarle, pero lo usaría como último salvavidas. Por ahora, lo más importante era sacarla de las garras de Águila.

* * *

"El primer beso se lo di yo. Y tú no le darás ninguno" —era el mensaje de Latis que hacía que le diera vueltas la cabeza, y que no podía negar, había conseguido intrigarle, tanto para indagar acerca de la cercanía que Lucy tenía en realidad con su amigo.

— La próxima parada es Shibuya —dijo Lucy mirando el tablero electrónico que cambiaba del hiragana simple para los niños de colegio, luego japonés normal compuesto por kanjis, al inglés y coreano para los extranjeros que tomaran el servicio— Quiero agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste hoy. Te pagaré los dos trayectos, lo prometo.

— No hay necesidad de eso

— ¡Pero son más de 2.500 yenes!

— Podrías pagarme de otra forma, si estás de acuerdo.

— ¿y qué forma es esa?

Águila se acercó a su rostro con cautela pero de tal forma que fuera inútil evadirlo. Por un instante Lucy no supo leer sus intenciones hasta que el cálido aliento del muchacho le susurró al oído cómo sería el pago de su deuda.

* * *

"Llegarán por la línea del loop de JR, y planean encontrarse con la señora Shidou en la estatua de Hachiko"

Ese era el último mensaje de Paris. Desconocía si correría con suficiente suerte para encontrarles antes, porque la suerte le era esquiva con todo lo relacionado con Lucy Shidou, pero no se rendiría.

Se bajó del tren y comenzó a caminar lo más rápido posible entre la multitud para encontrar la salida que le conectaría con la estación JR de Shibuya.

* * *

Debido a la gran cantidad de personas cambiando de trenes a su destino, a Lucy y Águila les fue imposible mantenerse justo al lado del otro. Ambos trataban de no separarse, pero en las escaleras eléctricas llenas de _salary man_ y elegantes mujeres con sastres de variados colores, debían ser pacientes.

— Ya casi llegamos, ¿tu mamá viene en camino? —indagó Águila cuando pudieron volver a reunirse en uno de los descansos de las múltiples plataformas. Aún les quedaba subir dos niveles.

— Llegará en unos 20 minutos a la estación. Se retrasó saliendo de casa, parece que la señora Kuroda quería preguntarle algo.

 _Es el tiempo preciso_ —pensó proyectando el momento y lugar que había escogido para atraerla hacia sí, para dar el paso definitivo.

— ¿A dónde vamos a ir? —preguntó Lucy, curiosa.

— Vamos a un edificio de enfrente a la estación, desde allí se ven todas las luces y el paso con claridad. —le volteó a mirar con suspicacia— No me digas que no vas a pagar tu deuda.

— ¡No me estoy arrepintiendo!—dijo con una sonrisa.

Mas al llegar al punto neurálgico de división de la estación, justo al emerger de las escaleras, al lado del gran ventanal que dejaba presenciar desde una altura apropiada el mar de personas que cruzaban a diario el famoso paso de Shibuya, Lucy vio una persona que jamás soñó encontrarse en ese lugar. Una persona a la que había evitado deliberadamente. Pero allí estaba, esperándolos paciente a que terminaran su ascenso.

— ¿Latis? —Su voz salía como un susurro, pero fue suficiente para alertar a Águila, quien no se había fijado en la figura que les esperaba al frente.

* * *

Habían pasado casi 24 horas desde su último encuentro, pero cada minuto se antojaba un pequeño martirio que Latis no deseaba volver a vivir. Al verla aparecer desde los pisos inferiores de la estación sonriente y despreocupada para luego cambiar su expresión al notar que él estaba allí cortándoles el camino, quiso darle un golpe a Águila por atreverse a tanto. Por atreverse siquiera a pensar en que Lucy podía ser suya.

— No me sorprende verte aquí —dijo Águila avanzando hasta quedar a poca distancia de él— me sorprende el cómo. —aclaró riéndose como si la foto y la amenaza jamás hubieran existido, y fueran los mejores amigos del mundo y sus alrededores.

— Hola Lucy —saludó Latis girando hacia ella ignorando el discurso de Águila, que le molestaba a niveles inimaginables.

— Latis, ¿Por qué estás…? —preguntó Lucy.

— Latis perdió una apuesta, por eso está aquí —les interrumpió Águila, incluyéndose en la conversación.

Latis miró a Águila arrugando la frente y luego volvió sus ojos sobre Lucy. No era cierto, no quería creerlo, no era posible. En su cabeza comenzó a calcular las posibilidades que la hubiera besado. Pero no había pasado tantas dificultades para flaquear ante una insinuación tan débil como esa.

— Tus asuntos ya terminaron —dijo hacia Águila, quien parecía analizar cada reacción.

— Dudo que eso sea verdad. No me iré a ningún lado

¿Entonces así sería? Latis dio un paso al frente, serio y dispuesto a cerrar el asunto; ahí mismo si era necesario.

* * *

Lucy los observó sin creerlo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Latis se veía tan furioso? ¿y por qué Águila le hablaba desafiante? Parecía que estuvieran a punto de pelearse, pero ¿no se suponía que eran amigos?

Toda la situación comenzó a marearle. Las personas que pensaba conocer se transformaban en otras, que hablaban en clave, como si quisieran esconderle sus verdaderas intenciones. No le gustaba la actitud que veía, ni su parte en ella como una simple expectadora.

— ¿Por qué están hablando de esa forma? —Lucy alzó la voz, dejando atrás su comportamiento dulce, mirándoles como si no les conociera— ¿De qué apuesta están hablando?

Ambos voltearon a mirarle, el odio había desaparecido de la cara de Latis y Águila le miraba sorprendido.

— Lo siento Águila, pero no podremos ir a ese mirador. Debo encontrarme con mi madre. Gracias por tu ayuda — dijo sin inflexiones.

— Lucy…—comenzó Águila—

— Cumpliré mi promesa, pero no hoy. No así…—se giró hacia su vecino, era más complicado enfrentarle, pero no había otra opción— Latis, te devolveré tu abrigo. Y…y yo misma iré a entregar los libros a la biblioteca el próximo Lunes. —soltó dándole una mirada cargada de tristeza—

¿Se estaba despidiendo de Latis? Si, quizás lo hacía. Quería arreglar las cosas entre los dos; con esa idea había regresado a su antiguo hogar, pero no había previsto que aquel deseo también escondía un sentimiento más grande nacido hacia 7 años. Era posible que no pudiera obtener ambas, pero ya no podía postergar las cosas por más tiempo. Por eso, había decidido que…

— ¡Estoy aquí por ti!—exclamó Latis—

— ¡No quiero que me odies! —dijo Lucy con el corazón saliéndose del pecho—

* * *

El celular de ambos vibró al mismo tiempo que terminaron la frase, continuando el sincronismo inaudito que estaban viviendo. Sin creerlo, y procesando lo que habían escuchado, ambos buscaron en sus bolsillos y las malas noticias fueron dadas con segundos de diferencia.

— Latis cariño, necesito que vuelvas a casa — dijo la voz de Akemi Kuroda al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —el tono de voz de su madre no le gustaba, pero no podía evitar dar unos vistazos hacia Lucy, quien se acercaba el celular a su oreja y le devolvía la mirada.

— Es Raikou.

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

Creo que yo también quería saber qué pasaba y por eso de nuevo estoy por aquí jeje.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y en especial a quienes me reagalan un pedacito de su tiempo dejándome su realimentación. No saben lo feliz que me hace leer sus mensajes.

Lucy Kailu: Y ese era el mensaje :P Como ves en este capítulo sólo trato de ellos tres. Llegué a la conclusión que no quería que Lucy se quedara como si nada viéndolos pelear. Tu deseo se cumplió, porque Águila quien sigue siendo encantador, pero no logró darle el besote. Gracias mil por tu review y espero que te haya gustado el cap.

Malina16: HI! Oh it's so good to see you around here. I'm glad you like the suspense, i tend to do that... lol. I'm looking forward for your opinions about the behavior of Lantis . In this chapter we miss Zagato with his honest commentaries, but he will be here the next one. Thank you so much for you review.

Lin: Latis sacó el caballo a disposición y si voló. jejejeje pero lamento decirte que a Águila no se le cumplió el deseo. Quizás tenga tiempo en la cita que debe cumplir Lucy jejeje. Muchísimas gracias por tu review y por leer Raikou

AnaKali: SI, en definitiva nos gusta poner a sufrir al divino de Lantis, creo que es la medida del amor que se le tiene jejejeje. Y Águila es demasiado simpático, pero si que es cruel a veces con su amiguito. Quiero creer que las cosas que comentabas con tus amigas acerca de mi eran buenas (inserta risa nerviosa) y me encanta saber que el fic te guste tanto. Espero que esta capítulo te agrade y me cuentes tus reacciones, muchas gracias por tu review!

Lita Wellington: jajajajaja espero que el asesinato se siga posponiendo porque aunque ya dimos un paso adelante, esto aún no se ha solucionado. Y si, Lucy es tan ciega con eso de la conquista! Pobrecita no se da cuenta! y tanto a Esmeralda, Zagato, Fuu y Ferio, los visitaremos en el prox episodio ya que en este no los pudimos ver por andar pendientes de estos tres. Muchas gracias por tu review y me encantan que sean así!

A los lectores fantasma gracias también, ya saben que me hace muy feliz saber qué piensan.

Un abrazo, nos estamos leyendo.


	14. Estoy aquí por ti

**CAPITULO 14. ESTOY AQUI POR TI**

 _I didn't know that I was starving 'til I tasted you  
Don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo  
By the way, right away you do things to my body  
I didn't know that I was starving 'til I tasted you_

 _\- "Starving" Grey feat Zedd_

Es confuso cómo funcionan los recuerdos en la mente humana. Los eventos que más nos impresionan son los que quedan rodando en el carrete de la película de nuestra vida, y para bien o para mal, dentro de esos se repasan con frecuencia los más agridulces, los más tristes o aquellos de los que nos arrepentimos.

El recuerdo más fuerte de la niñez que tenía Lucy con respecto a Latis no era aquel de esa charla ligera para luego cubrirle con la cobija. Era el frío indecible, el grito, _el odio_ con que le había echado de su cama el día anterior y las palabras hirientes. Por eso, cuando escuchó aquel _"Estoy aquí por ti"_ sonó extraño e imposible.

Pero Latis había dicho eso, y cada palabra resonaba en su cabeza como si quisiera atrapar el tono con que había sido pronunciada, para poderla reproducir como una grabación infinita en su memoria. Toda la noche había debatido si la intención de Latis el día anterior había sido darle un beso, y si esa acción era un reflejo sincero de sus sentimientos o si por el contrario había leído mal las señales.

Era inexperta en todo lo que tenía que ver con esos nuevos sentimientos; por eso y por mil razones adicionales necesitaba saber más. Pero entonces habían sonado los teléfonos al mismo tiempo, y el hilo conductor de aquellas palabras había sido cortado para dar paso a noticias que de una forma u otra les afectaban a los dos.

— Hola mamá —saludó Lucy a través del teléfono con el pulso aun retumbando en sus orejas—

— Hola Lucy. ¿Ya estás en Hachiko?

— Aun no, pero estoy dentro de la estación

— Lucy, voy a contarte algo, pero debes calmarte, ¿está bien?

— ¿Qué pasa? —Lucy oteó hacia el frente y vio cómo Latis negaba con el cabeza, ensimismado en la conversación que tenía por teléfono.

— Raikou está perdido. La señora Kuroda me preguntó si lo había visto, justo saliendo de casa.

— ¿¡QUÉ!? —dijo alzando la voz, contradiciendo el mandato de guardar la calma de su madre—¡Pero no puede ser! ¡Raikou no puede caminar largas distancias!

— La reja estaba abierta. Quizás tuvo tiempo.

Levantó sus ojos buscando a Latis, se le veía preocupado. Sus pupilas iban de un lado hacia otro, escuchando por el auricular.

— Ya estoy llegando Lucy, pero…

— Mamá —le interrumpió— debo ayudar a buscar a Raikou

— Suponía que dirías eso —suspiró con cansancio— pero la paciencia de tu amigo debe tener un límite, así que espérame y volveremos juntas. La señora Kuroda está llamando a sus hijos y pronto deben estar en casa.

— Latis está conmigo, podemos volver juntos.

La señora Shidou enmudeció un instante, pero respondió al comentario con voz grave.

— Supongo que así será —hizo una pausa leve— dime exactamente donde estás, ya estoy en la estación.

* * *

Latis presionó el botón rojo en la pantalla del teléfono, sabiendo que tendría que posponer cualquier intento por ahondar en esa inaudita frase que había escuchado hace un momento.

 _"¡No quiero que me odies!"_

 _¿Odiarla?_ No entendía.

Toda la expresión con la que había casi gritado esas palabras era de congoja, de arrepentimiento, como si necesitara que la perdonara por algo. ¿Por qué había dicho algo como eso? ¿Odiarla por qué? Había intentado darle un beso ¿No era claro entonces que el sentimiento era el opuesto?

También le preocupaba que Lucy hubiera captado la frase que tanto le había costado decir. ¿Lo había escuchado? ¿Entendería a qué se refería?

Pero ahora le atañía algo más urgente por lo que debía regresar a casa de inmediato. Justo cuando creía que su suerte con respecto a Lucy Shidou comenzaba a cambiar, pasaba algo como esto, que no le dejaba otra alternativa.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Águila miraba al uno y al otro, esperando aclaración. Se dirigió a Latis, con genuina preocupación—¿Está todo bien?

Latis se encontró con la expresión de su mejor amigo, que le interrogaba expectante y negó con la cabeza.

Águila.

Hacía menos de un minuto le instaba a un enfrentamiento y ahora parecía que su amistad estaba primero exceptuando cualquier tema relacionado con Lucy Shidou, por lo que la discusión quedaba suspendida hasta nueva orden. No sabía si aquello era una excepcional inteligencia emocional o una forma deliberada de bajar la tensión ante un conflicto en el cual ninguno de los dos deseaba ahondar por el momento.

Vio que Lucy colgaba el teléfono y se unía a la conversación. La chica torcía la boca en un gesto de frustración que le recordaba las veces que salía golpeada del campo de fútbol.

— Raikou está perdido. —dijo con seriedad abrumadora, no sólo porque estaba contrariado por el suceso, sino porque no olvidaba las acciones previas de Águila, a pesar de esa cara amable que ahora proyectaba—Debo regresar.

— Yo regresaré contigo —declaró Lucy, con la frente en alto— Te ayudaré a buscarlo.

El corazón se le iluminó de tal manera al escuchar esas palabras, que tuvo que frenar sus procesos mentales antes de continuar. Si Raikou no estuviera perdido, Latis estaría _muy_ feliz, e incluso hubiera esbozado una de esas raras sonrisas que sólo su familia veía con regularidad

— Yo también iré —se unió Águila, manteniendo su actitud tranquila— Entre más seamos, mejor cubriremos el radio de búsqueda.

Evaluó si era una nueva treta para no separarse de Lucy, pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores, Águila no sonreía. Su ofrecimiento era genuino.

Maldito Águila. Todo era difícil con él.

El regreso fue la experiencia más incómoda que hasta el momento recordaba de su vida. Era hora pico, por lo que los cuatro subieron al vagón con una cantidad inaudita de personas, que ordenadamente se ubicaron en el tren muy juntos unos de otros. Si, eran _cuatro_ porque la madre de Lucy había llegado al poco tiempo para ofrecerles una mirada respetuosa pero distante, especialmente a él, pero dándole a Águila un tratamiento prudencial desde que la señora Shidou supo que eran compañeros de la universidad. En el fondo le alegró que la mujer no cayera bajo la magia que Águila imprimía a todas las personas.

En el vagón la señora Shidou trató de refugiar a Lucy lo más lejos posible de ellos, pero ya que no había mucho espacio para moverse, fracasó en su intento. Quedaron casi tocándose, con menos de un milímetro de separación, uno al lado del otro, pero mirando del lado contrario. Águila se las ingenió para quedar del lado contrario, casi en la misma posición, así que Lucy quedó en la mitad de los dos. Pero lo más extraño era que la señora Shidou quedaba en frente de Lucy, y monitoreaba la actitud de la curiosa compañía de viaje.

Su mano izquierda estaba rozando el brazo derecho de Lucy, y deseó sujetarle la mano con tanta vehemencia que sus dedos comenzaron a buscarle sin el consentimiento de su cerebro.

* * *

Tenía a Latis muy cerca, y en el estómago de Lucy ya no volaban mariposas sino un zoológico completo, que hacía trizas su pulso. Sintió que algo había cambiado en el momento que vio a Latis en la estación, esperándolos con aquella cara de pocos amigos.

 _"Estoy aquí por ti"_

Todo su cuerpo tenía una sed difícil de saciar, una sed de cercanía que nunca había sentido antes y que resecaba su corazón. Era como si caminara en un desierto con el sol en su cenit, y Latis fuera el oasis que le esperaba, que le instaba a seguir, pero que al tiempo podía ser un espejismo que desaparecería cuando ella se acercara lo suficiente. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de desechar la idea, pero la deshidratación era absurda. No sabía que estaba así de sedienta hasta ese día. Sedienta de…

 _"Estoy aquí por ti"_

Le pareció sentir un leve toque, algo que rozaba su mano derecha, y olvidando a su madre, miró hacia Latis, quien se ubicaba a ese lado, con el corazón latiendo fuerte en su pecho. El tren se acercaba a la siguiente estación, pero Lucy estaba tan perdida en su ensoñación que la parada le tomó por sorpresa y se desplazó a la izquierda, justo para que Águila le recibiera en un abrazo que duró poco, pero que le hizo olvidar el desierto. Qué curioso.

* * *

Por fin llegaron a casa. El episodio del tren no había ayudado en nada después de ver que Águila había recibido en sus brazos a Lucy, tema que seguiría pintado en la expresión de satisfacción de su amigo por largo rato, para su desgracia.

— ¡Latis! — dijo Kuroda Akemi saliendo a su encuentro tan pronto le vio, cruzando la reja del antejardín con pasos apresurados pero elegantes, haciendo sonar el tacón de sus zapatos en la acera—

Se adelantó para conversar con ella, pero Lucy corrió hacia ellos al mismo tiempo, dejando a Águila y a la señora Shidou atrás, como si fuera parte de la familia.

— ¿Alguna noticia?

— No aún hijo. Di varias vueltas caminando por el norte, pero regresé por si quizás Raikou también lo hubiera hecho. Zagato está buscándole calles abajo, acabo de hablar con él.

— ¿Raikou alguna vez ha salido solo? —intervino Lucy de pronto—

Latis se fijó en la expresión de complacencia de su madre al verlos juntos, quien luego sonrió hacia la chica mientras sus ojos iban de aquí para allá, dándole una aprobación sin palabras.

— No, nunca. No sé cómo pudo pasar esto. —dijo Akemi con voz trémula— Tal vez dejé el pestillo mal cerrado cuando salí a comprar los víveres. Quería descargarme de los envases de galletas que llevé esta mañana…¡oh no!, me siento tan culpable. Raikou estaba aquí hace menos de dos horas.

— Lo encontraremos mamá. No puede estar lejos. Iré hacia el sur. Ten el celular a la mano.

— Yo iré hacia el oriente — dijo Lucy— Latis, no tengo tu número…—indicó mirándole de reojo, con el celular en la mano— quizás…

Él sacó su celular, y con un simple toque intercambiaron números.

— Yo iré hacia el occidente —dijo Águila incluyéndose en la conversación al llegar— te llamaré si veo algo— aseguró hacia Latis—

— Lucy, ¿quieres que vaya contigo? —insistió la señora Shidou que ahora escuchaba atenta la conversación, al acercarse al grupo siguiendo a Águila—

— No mamá, no hay problema. Creo que correré varios tramos.

— Descansa un rato aquí —dijo Latis hacia su madre, que se llevaba una mano cerrada en un puño hacia los labios, en gesto de preocupación— quizás regrese o lo veas cerca.

— Suerte — les deseó ella al verlos partir en direcciones contrarias—

* * *

Zagato volvió a pasar al frente de la panadería Francesa buscando a Raikou. Echó un vistazo rápido hacia adentro, y sin querer, se encontró con los ojos de Esmeralda al otro lado del vidrio, dando una ronda por los estantes.

Por primera vez en su vida, Zagato no supo cómo reaccionar y quedó atrapado. Esmeralda había soportado la intromisión de Latis hacía poco, y asombrada ante el chantaje que sufría su hermano menor, guardó silencio mientras Paris de mala gana aceptaba enviar algunos mensajes a su amiga del colegio. Pero acto seguido al cumplimiento de dicho trato, les había instado a que se retiraran de inmediato del establecimiento, con voz firme y los ojos fijos en Zagato, suceso que desencadenó el cotilleo de todas las meseras, por lo que Zagato concluyó que era una actitud que Esmeralda no solía tomar.

Y allí estaban ahora, los dos aferrados a los ojos del otro.

Ella fue quien soltó el lastre, dando la vuelta para adentrarse en el local. Su rechazo fue algo que Zagato no estaba acostumbrado a presenciar. En su tiempo de vida, las mujeres eran quienes se acercaban a él, y quienes permanecían a su lado aunque el prefiriera la soledad.

Primero el arte, único y sobrecogedor y ahora aquel gesto. Esmeralda era un misterio que necesitaba develar.

Esa noche no debía entretenerse, por lo que Zagato decidió que una vez encontraran a Raikou, se volvería cliente asiduo de la panadería francesa.

* * *

Esmeralda trató de no ruborizarse al quedar enfrentada al hermano del muchacho que había causado el alboroto en la tarde. Era muy atractivo para ser real, y el timbre de voz que había escuchado durante el intercambio de palabras no hacía sino acentuar la gravedad con la que fácilmente cualquier chica caería rendida entre sus ojos violetas para no regresar con la mente sana.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, Esmeralda no quería tratar con él, por más que deseara replicar al interés que ese hombre parecía demostrar por ella. No parecía lo correcto después que su hermano fuera acorralado de esa forma. Además era probable que se espantara como todos los demás con quien había intentado una relación. Los hombres solían sentirse amenazados por su talento y por su aguda forma de convencer a los demás para trabajar en conjunto. Nadie quiere sentirse eclipsado por una luz demasiado fuerte, una luz que competía con el rol que una mujer debería tener según las experiencias que varios ex-novios le habían hecho conocer.

 _Pero…_

Se volteó porque no pudo aguantar más el calor que subía por sus mejillas, y en secreto deseó que se volvieran a encontrar.

* * *

Mientras Latis caminaba en dirección sur, mirando a lado y lado, la preocupación le carcomía las entrañas. Su mente estaba enfocada en encontrar a su perro y entre más tiempo pasaba la tarea comenzaba a punzarle con agresividad. La perspectiva de no volver a ver a Raikou acuñaba un viejo dolor, y el niño interno de 11 años despertó del letargo de la madurez para desesperarle. Tenía que encontrarlo a como diera lugar.

Lucy corría por las calles, y preguntaba a los transeúntes si habían visto un pastor blanco, algo cojo, deambulando por allí. Comenzaba a preocuparse, pues nadie daba razón del perro, ni tampoco recibía mensajes de Águila o Latis acerca de si ya habían encontrado al can.

La noche era plena, y las luces de los establecimientos luchaban con la oscuridad que avanzaba por su dominio. Si se hacía más tarde, las probabilidades seguirían disminuyendo. No podía imaginarse la casa de los Kuroda sin Raikou saludándole por las mañanas, ansioso por cariño y galletas. Lucy sonrió con tristeza. Eso era inconcebible, el ángel de cuatro patas no podía irse de esa forma.

Siguió su camino, y le llamó la atención un gran siberiano gris que estaba acostado haciendo guardia en la entrada de un local veterinario. Tenía un collar azul con pequeños apliques rosados que se veía costoso. Supuso que sería una hembra por el color de las piedras.

El animal se acercó a ella, y tocó su cabeza con la mano de Lucy, instándole a acariciarlo.

— Hola —saludó Lucy. El siberiano era enorme, casi le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, y a pesar que ella no era un buen referente de altura, no dejaba de ser grande para cualquiera— ¿No habrás visto a un amigo mío por aquí?

La puerta del local se abrió, y una chica de largo cabello azul y hermoso porte salió apresurada, pero se calmó al ver al perro justo allí siendo acariciado por Lucy.

— ¡Me diste tremendo susto Youko! —dijo hacia la mascota, que le miró sin inmutarse y prefirió seguir siendo mimada por la extraña— pero ya veo que no te importa —mencionó torciendo la boca y cruzando los brazos—

— Hola, perdona por distraer a tu perro — se disculpó Lucy, sin abandonar al animal, que meneaba la cola contento—

— No es mía, estoy cuidándola por unos días, pero hoy me ha dado dos grandes sustos. Gracias a ella, resulté con un perro enfermo siguiéndome. —la chica puso los ojos en blanco—

— ¿un perro enfermo? — la chispa de la esperanza se encendió en el corazón de Lucy— ¿un pastor blanco?

— ¿Es un perro del barrio o algo así? Si, un pastor blanco medio cojo. De un momento a otro resultó detrás de nosotras. Youko se ganó un admirador…

— ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? —le interrumpió Lucy— ¿Sabes dónde está?

— Claro que lo sé. Lo traje aquí porque parecía haberse atorado con algo que comió y estaba…¡HEY!

Lucy no esperó a que la chica completara su historia para ingresar corriendo al local.

* * *

Águila recibió un mensaje de Lucy. En el tren de vuelta del aeropuerto habían intercambiado números, por lo que el sonido le hizo detenerse y mirarlo con una sonrisa. Era un sticker de un perrito sonriente seguido de "¡Lo encontré!" y más abajo una descripción con la ubicación.

Consideró si la finalización del impase reiniciaba el juego…

Si, lo hacía.

* * *

Latis recibió el mensaje de Lucy y el alma le volvió al cuerpo. Se quedó quieto, disfrutando de lo que veían sus ojos, para no perderse ningún detalle. Era una carita sonrojada feliz y justo abajo una foto de Lucy abrazando a Raikou que descansaba en una camilla metálica, saludando a la cámara. ¿Quién le habría sacado la foto?

Una foto de Lucy y Raikou. _En su celular_. _Una foto para él_. No podía creerlo. Se la había enviado, sin pedírselo, sin nada a cambio. Latis no podía estar más feliz. Pero luego recordó sus palabras.

 _¡No quiero que me odies!_

¿Por qué odiarla? No entendía nada. ¿Por qué justo ahora decía eso? Lo único diferente era que había intentado hacer un avance que no había funcionado el día anterior, interrumpidos por Primavera y luego por Alanis. Un beso que debió consumarse para estar sobre terreno más firme.

Leyó el resto del mensaje, que era una descripción de la ubicación de la veterinaria, y trató de interpretarla de la manera correcta. Sin duda Lucy no era la mejor dando direcciones, pero creía que había captado donde se encontraban. Se volteó, puesto que debería regresar, pero antes cambió de pantalla para enviarle un mensaje a su madre y a Zagato dándoles un parte de tranquilidad. Al terminar una idea llegó a él y le pasó encima como una aplanadora.

 _A menos que no ella no quisiera corresponder a ese beso…_

¿No quería que la odiara por rechazarle? ¿Se había sentido salvada cuando les interrumpieron? ¿Primavera había aparecido para salvar a una Lucy abrumada y demasiado sorprendida para retroceder? NO. Esa no era la sensación que había percibido. No era esa la atmósfera que había leído. En ese momento, sintió que ambos se deslizaban hacia un placer que anhelaban, un deseo que nacía primitivo y visceral. ¿o eran las ganas de tenerla que le hacían imaginar su consentimiento?

Reanudó la marcha, cada vez más rápido. No podía seguir así, imaginándose los mil escenarios, o no volvería a conciliar el sueño. Tenía que estar seguro, necesitaba saber a qué se refería Lucy con esas palabras.

De súbito recordó un factor muy importante que andaba suelto esa noche. Una pausa que habían instaurado tácitamente con Águila y que ahora se cortaba.

Corrió.

* * *

— ¿y cuánto tiempo estará Youko contigo, Marina? —preguntó Lucy sentada junto a la chica en la sala de espera con los dos perros a sus pies, que jugaban acostados sobre sus espaldas, se giraban sobre sí mismos y se mordían amistosamente la cara—

— Sólo dos semanas, mientras mi prima vuelve de Norteamérica. Pero es una lata, creo que me odia.

— ¡No es cierto! —Lucy rio negando con la cabeza—

— Nunca me hace caso y me mira de reojo —confesó Marina alzando una ceja— creo que trama morderme o saltarme encima.

— Eres una persona muy amable, Marina — le halagó sonriendo— eso no va a pasar.

— ¡Pero qué dices! —la muchacha se sonrojó un poco— no me conoces nada.

— ¡Claro que si! — dijo Lucy con una sonrisa— viste que Raikou estaba en problemas y aunque no le conocías, lo trajiste al veterinario para que no se atragantara con ese plástico. Estoy segura que se lo quitaste de la boca, ¿cierto? Dices que no te gustan los perros pero no puedes evitar preocuparte por ellos.

— Eso no viene al caso —Marina quiso parecer que todo el tema era superfluo, y se aclaró la garganta— Lucy, me dices que Raikou no es tuyo, ¿entonces de quién es?

La puerta de la entrada se abrió, y Latis apareció abarcando todo el umbral. Se le veía sin aire, así que tardó un poco en hablar.

— ¡Hola Latis! —saludó Lucy levantándose de su asiento, de buen genio. Raikou también dejó a Youko en paz y se acercó a su amo, cojeando más de la cuenta, pero se abalanzó con sus patas delanteras sobre Latis, en muestra fiel de cariño auténtico— Justo estábamos hablando del dueño de Raikou.

— Raikou — Latis sonrió al verlo, y se agachó para acariciarlo—¿Cómo terminaste aquí?

— El amor —dijo Marina girando su cabeza, y haciendo un gesto dramático con la mano derecha—

Lucy no podía dejar de verlo, le encantaba ver sonreír a Latis. Raikou estaba feliz de ver a su humano, y aquel humano tenía una expresión de alivio que era inefable. Era como encontrar una gema oculta en medio del mar, que brillaba sin la necesidad del sol o de los reflejos del agua. La sed volvió, y deseó tener la confianza suficiente para acercarse. Pero Lucy no olvidaba aquel fantasma, ese elefante invisible que se interponía entre los dos, el cual tenía ahora más envergadura que antes, sumándole la posible relación de Primavera con su vecino.

— ¿El amor? —repitió Latis hacia Marina, dando un vistazo al otro can que se había quedado sentado atento a lo que ocurría en la puerta, sin dejar de mimar a Raikou, que disfrutaba de esa atención—

— ¡Oh! —Lucy cayó en cuenta que no les había presentado— Latis, ella es Marina, la salvadora de Raikou

— ¡No me presentes de esa manera! —Marina se levantó— Mucho gusto Latis. ¿Lucy es siempre así de exagerada? —recalcó colocando una mano en la cintura—

— Pero si no exagero…

— Mucho gusto. ¿Tu trajiste a Raikou hasta acá?

— ¡Si lo hizo! Ella…

— Si, pero es que no dejaba de seguirnos —aclaró Marina interrumpiendo a Lucy— por eso digo que el amor condujo a tu perro hasta aquí. No sé en qué momento vio a Youko, pero no dejó de caminar detrás de nosotras, sino hasta que se tragó ese plástico lleno de pastel de carne.

Latis puso las manos a los lados de la cara de Raikou para que le mirara de frente. Al verlo actuar tan cariñosamente con Raikou, a Lucy le daba tumbos el corazón. No se dio cuenta que Marina observaba con atención sus reacciones.

— ¿Youko, eh? —le interrogaba Latis— ¿no caminas dos cuadras por ti mismo pero andas más de 30 siguiendo a Youko?

— Debo irme. Tengo que llevar a esa bestia a casa —anunció Marina señalando con displicencia a Youko, que le dio la espalda tan pronto supo que se refería a ella— ¿lo ven? ¡Me odia!

— Creo que si le dijeras por su nombre quizás… —empezó Lucy—

— Menos mal son sólo dos semanas o me volvería loca. —Marina se acercó a Youko con la correa en la mano— ¡Ven! ¡Déjate poner esto! No puedes salir a la calle así.

Youko gruñó y caminó para situarse al lado de Lucy. La siberiana era enorme, y batió la cola dándole fuertes latigazos en el muslo.

— Pórtate bien Youko. —se despidió Lucy—

— Ya que tanto te quiere, ¿podrías ponerle la correa? —dijo Marina pasándosela—

— Claro, no hay problema. Oye Marina, ¿y si vienes a visitar a Raikou para que juegue con Youko? ¿Te importaría? Ellos congenian muy bien.

— Podría tener un descanso en el paseo diario, eso si, y _evitar que me lleve arrastrada por varias cuadras_ — dijo hacia Youko con las manos cerradas en puños, mientras la siberiana levantaba la cabeza observándole sin una pizca de empatía— me gusta la idea. ¿Intercambiamos números? Oh! Olvidé que el dueño eras tú, Latis. ¿O ustedes dos tienen una custodia compartida de Raikou? —dijo con malicia levantando una ceja—

— No no no no —aseguró vehemente Lucy moviendo rápidamente la cabeza de un lado a otro— tienes razón, estoy hablando como si Raikou fuera mío. Perdona Latis.

— El ofrecimiento de Lucy sigue en pie —dijo Latis hacia Marina— Ella tiene mi completa confianza.

Lucy no podía creer esas palabras. Parpadeó una y otra vez para asegurarse que no estaba viviendo en medio de un sueño.

— Ah perfecto, entonces si podemos intercambiar números. Lucy, tu celular

— ¿Eh? —Lucy no había escuchado la frase anterior—

— Tu celular —repitió Marina con una sonrisa—

— ¡Ah si! Perdona.

Después de las despedidas de rigor, Lucy y Latis salieron de la veterinaria. Latis le había dado dinero a Marina para reponer lo que había gastado, pero ella no había aceptado. La chica se había ido hacía unos 5 minutos, rezongando porque Youko le halaba con fuerza la correa, sin duda a propósito.

Los tres emprendieron el camino a casa. Raikou caminaba entre los dos con dificultad, por lo que menos de una cuadra después, se sentó en la acera negándose a continuar.

— Raikou —le instó Latis con voz contundente— ¡levántate!

El perro el miró con los ojitos y la carita descompuesta, gimiendo por lo bajo

— Perro consentido —suspiró vencido.

— Creo que quiere que le cargues —mencionó Lucy riéndose— la persecución de Youko fue demasiado para él.

— Raikou es pesado, tendremos que hacer varias paradas.

— No hay problema. Además yo puedo ayudarte, soy bastante fuerte.

Latis le miró, regalándole otra sonrisa que le dejó anclada al piso, pasando la poca saliva que quedaba en su boca.

— ¿Quieres ir a ese parque? —dijo él, señalando un iluminado y pintoresco sitio, que estaba lleno de puestos de comida y lámparas colgantes.—quizás si Raikou descansa un rato pueda emprender el viaje de nuevo.

— Si quiero —concedió, cambiando su tono de voz por uno menos entusiasta, más ensoñador.

* * *

Latis alzó a Raikou, que puso las patas delanteras sobre sus hombros y ladró contento al verse tan cerca de su humano. El perro parecía un niño pequeño feliz de ser cargado y recibir atención. El pastor le dio varios lengüetazos en la mejilla en señal de agradecimiento, y Latis tuvo que apartarse para que no le llenara la cara entera de saliva. Lucy reía encantada de ver la expresión de Latis contrastando con la felicidad del perro.

— Quieto Raikou. Ya, calma, calma—decía Latis al tiempo que cruzaban la calle por el paso peatonal hacia el pequeño festival.

— Vas a tener que lavarte la cara si sigue dándote esos besos— acotó Lucy con una gran sonrisa. — creo que está feliz de salir y de estar a tu lado. Tuvo una gran aventura hoy.

Desde que Marina había mencionado que Raikou había hecho todo eso por "amor", Latis no podía dejar de pensar en que las mascotas se parecen a sus dueños, pero no iba a decirlo en voz alta.

Entraron al parque subiendo un tramo de escaleras empinado, donde Raikou se asustó un poco. Se notaba que toda la experiencia era nueva para él y pataleó en los brazos de Latis. Lucy al verlo, trató de sostenerle las patas traseras para calmarle, pero terminó tocando el pecho de Latis en el proceso.

Sintió el contacto tibio, que duró pocos segundos, ya que ella se dio cuenta y de inmediato retrocedió esbozando un "Perdón". El simplemente negó con la cabeza, ansioso porque algo así pasara de nuevo.

Se sentaron en un banco, a unos metros de los puestos de comida que ofrecían takoyaki, gyosas de cerdo y manzanas caramelizadas y Latis liberó a Raikou, quien se acostó a sus pies, mirándolo todo, despierto y tragándose el mundo con los ojos.

Todo era perfecto, la noche era fresca, las luces titilaban encerradas en las lámparas multicolores, como hadas que prestaban su presencia para conjurar sueños. Las personas pasaban en grupos, hablando de sus trabajos, riendo. Un aroma suave impregnaba el aire, que se volvía un conducto de evocaciones cósmicas, de un sentir cálido, de la maquinaria de la vida cuyos engranajes sostenían las palabras que ahora tenía que decir.

* * *

Los siguió de lejos, sin estar seguro de querer intervenir. Había llegado justo en el instante en que se despedían de la muchacha de largo cabello azul, y ambos parecían haberse olvidado de él. Les vio entrar al parque, pero más importante que eso, vio una conexión que respondía a algo oculto, algo que él estaba dispuesto a averiguar. El juego seguía, y hasta que no tocaran la campana final, Águila no se retiraría.

Escuchó una algarabía cercana, y volteó hacia la acera de enfrente para constatar que el destino podía seguir conspirando a su favor.

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

Capítulo 14 para un 14 de Febrero. jejeje

Feliz san valentín. Aunque en mi país no celebramos esta fecha (pues somos los rebeldes y lo festejamos en Septiembre) sé que el resto del mundo si lo hace, así que quería dejarles una actualización para éste día.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen Raikou, muchas gracias a los que me esperan pacientemente cada mes, a los que comentan, a los que me hacen feliz con su realimentación. Hoy más que nunca les doy gracias, porque de ese combustible se nutre Raikou.

Lita Wellington: jajaja y yo tuve que taparme la boca para no gritar de emoción cuando leí que casi habías gritado :P No te preocupes, Raikou está bien, y anda cumpliendo su papel Mokonesco de casamentero. Gracias por tu review! Gracias por leer. Gracias por seguir aquí.

Lucy Kailu: Dado que Águila casi no aparece aquí, espero regaños XD. Creo que yo también adoro esas frases, y se volvieron parte del imaginario de esta historia jejeje. Aún tenemos que ver cómo salió librado el pobre Paris después de ver descubierta su treta para conquistar a Anaís. Y no te preocupes, Raikou sigue ahi, oportuno :P Muchas gracias por leer, por tu review, y por todo, en serio, todo. Gracias por seguir aquí.

Kuu de Céfiro: La pospuso, pero no tanto? jajaja quien sabe. Anaís aún no conoce mucho a Paris, y ya sabes cómo es ella de desconfiada ante la gente que le parece que está haciendo trampa. Gracias por leer, por entusiasmarte, por tu comentario! Gracias por seguir aquí.

Lin: jajja los gif son muy útiles y hacen falta. Eso debería considerarlo fanfiction. Que emoción que hayas amado a chibi Lantis, dan ganas de estrujarlo a besos...No, Anaís y Lucy aún no se conocen en el fic, pero sin duda lo harán. Gracias por leer, por estar tan pendiente, por todo! Gracias por seguir aquí.

malina16: omg you discoverd my source of inpiration :P yes, i was thinking in that episode when i wrote "Shibuya" thanks for notice it! And about Hikaru being a cute but strong girl, yes. I saw the hole situation, like i was watching tv in my mind, and i decided, hey, this is kind of wrong, Hikaru would not like that, and i decided to built over that feeling. Thanks you so much for being here, for writting me your thoughts, they're very valuable for me.

AnaKali:Raikou está bien :P sólo que el amor le hizo perder la cabeza por un rato jajaja. Sobre cómo podía saber Águila que era el primer beso de Hikaru...tienes razón, el no lo sabe, pero creo que Águila juega de esa manera, suponinedo algo a ver qué estalla. Además Hikaru fue demasiado "tierna" con el en cada coqueteo, en cada avance que hacía, así que creo que supone que ella no ha tenido mucha experiencia que digamos. Me haces volar de felicidad sabiendo que al escuchar cierta canción, piensas en la gracias, que honor. Muchas gracias por tu review, por leer, por estar aqui.

Maggy: No me odies jajaja. Gracias por leer Raikou, es emocionante ver que lo leíste de una sóla sentada y que quedaste pendiente de lo que iba a pasar. Aquí la actualización prometida. Y claro que la voy a terminar, es una promesa. Toda historia tendrá su final. Gracias por toda tu energía, por seguir la historia.

Guest: Hola! Gracias por estar aquí y por tu review! No suelo actualizar tan seguido, pero aquí estoy. Ojalá me cuentes que tal te pareció la historia.

MariaMagdalena: No me bastan las palabras para agradecerte por toda la publicidad que le haces a mis trabajos. Muchas gracias! Es un honor para mi. Me demoré un poco y ya es 15 (creo) pero aquí estoy, lo prometido es deuda. Gracias por leer Raikou, por leer todas las historias, por tus palabras. Gracias por estar aquí.

Nos vemos! Yo también estoy preguntándome hasta dónde llegará Águila...jejeje. Se cuidan, un abrazo!


	15. Torbellino

**CAPÍTULO 15. TORBELLINO**

 _I just wanna be part of your symphony,_ _Will you hold me tight and not let go?_  
 _Like a love song on the radio,_ _Will you hold me tight and not let go?_

 _Symphony - Clean Bandit ft Zara Larsson_

 _Oh, I want you close, and close ain't close enough, no_

 _ _Close- Nick Jonas feat Tove Lo__

Anaís regresó a casa cargando una bolsa de papel con las compras de la panadería francesa. Caminaba derecha, mirando al frente, pendiente de los pasos peatonales, pero su mente estaba en otro lado. El extraño que había irrumpido en el mostrador y amenazado al encargado había dicho algo peculiar, el cual era un descubrimiento interesante por sí mismo.

 _"Primero debería leer esos libros si lo que quiere es hablar con…"_

No conocía el nombre del muchacho de ojos dorados que tan precipitadamente había interrumpido al extraño, aceptando a darle la información que el otro requería con tal que se callara.

La frase le había sorprendido tanto que ella, siempre atenta a la réplica, se había quedado callada para luego ser despachada con su pedido por otra de las empleadas que se situó en la caja para evitar la acumulación de clientes insatisfechos.

Podía suponer cómo terminaba la frase, o eso creía. Sin embargo, era una sorpresa. Nunca habría pensado que él estuviera realmente interesado en una conversación. Si lo único que hacía era molestarle cuando llegaba a comprar algo. Además le hacía trampas para que comprara cosas de más. Había pensado que era uno de esos malandrines que querían sacar provecho de las muchachas para que no se dieran cuenta en qué se gastaban el dinero sólo a cambio de una que otra sonrisa. Además el chico se la pasaba coqueteando con todas las empleadas, sería una tonta si no se hubiera fijado en las sonrisitas aquí y allá.

Pero lo de los libros…y precisamente _esos libros,_ los mismos que había leído hacía tan poco, esos que llevaba cuando paraba a tomarse un delicioso cappuccino, arropada entre los murmullos de las conversaciones y el aroma tostado del café recién preparado, que combinaba tan bien en cualquier tarde después de la escuela.

Él los tenía, él los había conseguido y no eran libros comunes. ¿Sólo con el objetivo de poder hablar con ella?

Cruzó la calle, ya estaba a pocos pasos de su casa, y el sol apenas asomaba entre los arreboles del atardecer moribundo. El semáforo peatonal dio los últimos toques de la melodía que indicaba el tiempo en que era seguro utilizarlo cuando su zapato pisó la acera. Anaís se encontró al frente a su residencia, una casa esquinera que abarcaba al menos un cuarto del bloque. Torció la boca culpándose por no tener listas las llaves con anterioridad y se dispuso a buscarlas en su bolso, cambiando la bolsa al brazo izquierdo.

Un abrazo repentino llegó por la espalda, haciéndole dar un respingo. El largo cabello castaño de Kuu, una de las armas de conquista más poderosas de su hermana, le rodeó mientras la mano de largos dedos y manicure perfecto hurgaba en la bolsa por uno de los deliciosos bocados.

— Me has dado un susto — dijo Anaís sonriendo — pero aun así, no podré darte el eclair hasta que entremos.

— Eres mala Anaís, es una emergencia —replicó sin soltarla.

— No puedo imaginar qué clase de emergencia podrías tener.

— Una de tipo amoroso. Y tú eres la más indicada para ayudarme —mencionó sacando de la bolsa el estuche rectangular transparente que contenía el postre y soltando su abrazo para concentrarse en la apertura del premio.

— ¿Al final estuviste de acuerdo con ese servicio de citas?

— No es nada raro —respondió Kuu con tranquilidad— sólo quiero salir un rato y olvidarme de malas experiencias. Por eso no iré sola.

— Dudo que sea bueno llevar a tu hermana a un encuentro de ese tipo—Anaís aprovechó que Kuu le miró con disgusto y le quitó de las manos el eclair, que estaba a medio abrir— ¿Se puede saber quién es tu cita?

— Ya que me quitas mi bocadillo, te informo que no puedes negarte—mencionó Kuu con más calma de la que debiera—

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Anaís arrugó la frente— ¡Kuu! No lo hiciste, ¿verdad?

— La creación de un perfil es algo muy sencillo. Y sólo yo tengo la contraseña. Me basta un click para que salgas a la red a buscar tu media naranja.

— Yo no quiero buscar ninguna media naranja —a su pesar, pensó en el encargado de la panadería Francesa, y su actitud luego que el otro le amenazara. Luego se imaginó su sonrisa socarrona y la forma en que pretendía no mirarla— puedes hacer lo que quieras con ese perfil.

— ¿Segura? ¿Incluso si le envío solicitud de amistad a varios de tu escuela?

— ¿De mi escuela? No creo que hayas hecho semejante investigación.

— Nunca podrás estar 100% segura Anaís. Ya te lo he dicho. Nunca al 100%. Dame mi eclair, ¿quieres?

— Nadie dijo que había un eclair para ti—le dijo levantando la cabeza, y colocando la llave en la cerradura para abrir la puerta de la casa—además no tengo tiempo, debería cambiarme para ir a tu cita.

* * *

Hacía unos quince minutos que descansaban en aquel banco. Latis había orientado la conversación hacia lo que Lucy había hecho ese día, por eso ella le había relatado toda la experiencia vivida en el festival deportivo en detalle, moviendo las manos y haciendo círculos en el aire, simulando a los participantes. Si hubiera tenido un papel a la mano, le hubiera dibujado la posición exacta de cada uno de sus compañeros. Latis parecía contento con su particular forma de contarle cada suceso, y le interrumpía en ocasiones, sobre todo para que le describiera minucias de las competencias. En especial cuando llegó el tema de las carreras de velocidad, quiso saber la distancia cronometrada y los tiempos de los ganadores.

— Son hábiles tus compañeros— concluyó luego de escucharle con atención.

— ¡Lo son! —dijo fijándose en la expresión ensoñadora de Latis al decir aquellas palabras— ¿Has participado en una carrera como esas?

— Si. En la escuela competí varias veces.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Oh! Debería ser así, eras muy rápido cuando jugabas fútbol.

— ¿Recuerdas eso? —preguntó curioso, adelantando un poco su cuerpo hacia ella, acercándose de tal manera que Lucy alcanzó a percibir esa fragancia a madera, a otoño, que ya asociaba con Latis. Pasó saliva para responder.

— Claro que lo recuerdo. Y en esas competencias, ¿qué tiempos hacías?

— 11.26, 11.45 la mayoría de las veces.

— Latis ¡Esos son excelentes tiempos! —dijo saltando en su puesto para enfrentarse a él— ¡Quisiera tener algo cercano a eso! ¿practicabas seguido? ¿Tenías un entrenador?

— Quería pertenecer al club de atletismo de la escuela — respondió con calma, fijando sus ojos hacia el frente, pero sin mirar algo en concreto—pero después del incendio no volví a presentar solicitud. Tomé algún tiempo para regresar, pero los dos últimos años antes de graduarme, resolví hacerlo.

— ¿Y continuaste después?

— El primer semestre traté de hacerlo, pero las prácticas se cruzaban con las clases.

— Es una lástima. ¿Piensas volver?

— Por ahora no.

— Yo no soy tan buena en las carreras de 100 metros. Me gustaría mejorar mi marca. Quizás podrías enseñarme. —se aventuró bajando el tono de la voz a casi un susurro.

— Cuando quieras —le dijo con seguridad, pero manteniendo la voz en el mismo volumen de la propuesta que le habían hecho.

Raikou se irguió atento cuando su amo habló en ese tono que a Lucy le hizo contener la respiración. El pastor parecía tan interesado en la conversación como ella misma. Dudó en responder, y pasó el tiempo suficiente para que Latis saliera en su auxilio.

— Lucy...—hizo una pausa, para voltearle a mirar— gracias.

— ¿Gracias? —se llevó un dedo hacia los labios, sin comprender por qué de un momento a otro le daba las gracias. Era ella quien había solicitado el entrenamiento.

— Por ayudarnos esta noche. Por encontrar a Raikou.

— ¡Ah! No hay de qué —dijo negando con su cabeza, exhibiendo una sonrisa, pero tamborileando los dedos sobre sus rodillas — te dije que quería hacer algo por Raikou…y por ti.

Al instante se arrepintió de lo que había dicho. Salía de la sartén para caer al fuego. ¡Cómo se le ocurría decir eso! Sonaba demasiado comprometedor para la situación y no quería desencadenar una controversia. Levantó la cabeza, temerosa de lo que podría encontrar en los ojos violetas de su acompañante; pero en vez de confusión o disgusto encontró un brillo cálido, que hacía juego con la noche. Un misterio titilante que no se traducía en palabras.

Raikou perdió el interés ante el silencio, protestando con un gemido y golpeando con la cabeza la pierna de su amo, que lo ignoró hasta que fue evidente y necesaria su atención. Lucy agradeció la interrupción, porque si seguía manteniendo aquel suspenso, los colores comenzarían a subirle a la cara.

— ¿Qué pasó? —dijo Latis agrio hacia el perro— ¿no que no podías caminar?

Raikou estuvo en desacuerdo. Ladró, levantándose de su puesto y dando tres pasos hacia los puestos de comida, invitándoles a seguirlo con un leve salto sobre las patas delanteras.

— Tal vez tiene hambre

— Seguramente— respondió Latis suspirando.

— El hambre gana sobre el cansancio —dijo Lucy terminando la frase con una risita.

— ¿Quieres comer algo? —propuso Latis posando toda su atención sobre ella.

— No tengo dinero —respondió arrugando la frente— No el suficiente, al menos.

— Yo te invito

— Pero…

La mano de Latis se deslizó hasta la de ella, que reposaba sobre la silla. Le tomó con suavidad, buscando cómo rodearle por completo, deslizando los dedos sobre su piel. Aquel roce activó esa sed que Lucy creía olvidada, y le jugó una mala pasada a su pulso cardiaco.

 _Eso no estaba bien, nada bien. No debería estar sintiendo todo eso sabiendo cómo eran las cosas, además sus posibilidades eran cercanas a nulas…_

 _"Estoy aquí por ti"_

Se moría por preguntarle, se moría por saber qué quería decir esa frase, pero era imposible que obtuviera una respuesta positiva y tenía tanto miedo de ver esos ojos violetas llenos de odio de nuevo que…

Un cambio en la posición de su mano, que era llevada hacia adelante le ordenó dejar sus cavilaciones. La causa era Latis, quien se había levantado sin soltarle y se plantó al frente de ella con el brazo extendido.

— ¿Vamos?

En ese punto era difícil que se negara, tenía hambre además. Ya vería la forma de ayudarle con la cuenta. Hizo el ademán de erguirse, pero una punzada de dolor pasó por su pantorrilla y le retorció el músculo como una media vieja.

— ¿Lucy? —dijo frunciendo el ceño, contrariado.

— Estoy bien —recalcó apretando los ojos, tratando de disimular el calambre y la tentación de llevar su mano hacia la pierna izquierda para masajearla, pero su brazo seguía deslizándose hacia abajo, llevándose consigo el de Latis.— es que...

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó liberando su mano con delicadeza al darse cuenta que estaba impidiéndole el movimiento.

* * *

Anaís y Kuu llegaron al punto de encuentro. La cita había sido convenida en un parque donde se celebraba un pequeño festival. Ambas subieron las escaleras empinadas que daban el acceso y cunado estuvieron en la cima, se quedaron recuperando el aliento.

— Tenemos que salir más Anaís —dijo Kuu con las manos en las rodillas.

— Es un mal de familia — concluyó mientras trataba de respirar— Kuu, no me has dicho quién es tu cita.

— Un muchacho alto, de muy buen porte. Tiene unos ojos verdes encantadores.

— ¿Y cómo es su nombre?—Anaís comenzó a caminar hacia los puestos de comida, y Kuu hizo lo mismo.

— Friendlybeast34

— ¿El qué? No me digas que no sabes su nombre real.

— Yo soy Queenoftheglory4ever —dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia—

— ¿Cómo llegaste a ese nombre?

— ¿Querías tu ser la reina? —preguntó llevándose un dedo hacia los labios y mirando hacia el cielo—Te dejé princessofthewind14

— Tienes una fijación por los nombres compuestos

— Tal vez de tanto escuchar los intros de tus videojuegos. —Kuu abrió los ojos en reconocimiento cuando vio un puesto de takoyaki con un enorme pulpo sonriente— ¡es aquí!

* * *

— ¡Por qué hiciste una cosa así Primavera! — preguntó Ascot a su hermana mayor agarrándose de un poste eléctrico con un brazo, cansado de establecer que era mejor dejar plantada a su supuesta cita—

— ¡No puedes seguir por la vida de esta forma, escondido entre tus figuritas de acción y jugando Pokemon! —respondió ella, halándolo de la mano libre para que se soltara— ¡ _CAMINA ASCOT!_

— _¡NO QUIERO IR! ¡TU CREASTE ESE PERFIL FALSO!_

— ¡No es FALSO! ¡Tiene tu foto!—Primavera estaba pasándola mal para mover a su hermanito, quien a pesar de tener 16 años aparentaba unos 19 por su altura y contextura física.

— ¿QUÉ TE IMPORTA A TI SI TENGO O NO CITAS?

Primavera dejó de hacer fuerza y se quedó callada. Pero no le soltó ni un poco.

— ¿Hermana? —Ascot se sorprendió de verla tan seria, pero tampoco se alejó un centímetro del poste de luz.

— No quiero que estés solo. Si sigues así...

Ascot se liberó del poste, y Primavera agachó la cabeza avergonzada. Ayer había llegado a casa muy tarde, para luego encerrarse en su cuarto y poner música pop melancólica. Había llorado durante al menos una hora, porque luego salió con los ojos hinchados a ponerse unas bolsitas de hielo sobre los ojos.

— Si estás mucho tiempo solo, después no sabrás cómo hablarle a las personas o si las estás molestando. —dijo casi para sí misma, para luego terminar de exponer su punto de vista con un susurro—Quizás malinterpretes sus acciones.

— ¿Qué pasó ayer Primavera? ¿Es por el chico ese que te salvó de los que se burlaban de ti el semestre pasado?

— ¡No cambies el tema Ascot! —Primavera volvió a sujetarlo con fuerza, por lo que Ascot volvió a buscar el soporte del poste— ¡SUELTA!

— ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO IR!

Ascot dejó de forcejear al ver un extraño que en vez de pasar de largo, se quedó observándolos divertido. No le agradaba la forma en que miraba a su hermana, quien aún no se daba cuenta de que la persona a sus espaldas.

— Buenas noches, ¿se le ofrece algo? — dijo Ascot corrigiendo su actitud a la de un adulto responsable y colocándose al lado de Primavera, que trastabilló hacia atrás por la fuerza que estaba haciendo, pero su hermano le ayudó a estabilizarse de inmediato.

— Buenas noches —saludó una voz conocida para Primavera, que le hizo voltear y cambiar su expresión para ponerse a la defensiva. Se paró derecha y Ascot sintió que estaba aliviada de tenerlo a su lado.

— Ya no son tan buenas —dijo ella al ver al desconocido— ¿Se te perdió algo, Águila?

— No, pero quizás la que ha perdido algo seas tú. O de pronto estés a tiempo de recuperarlo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¿No te interesa que Latis esté allí arriba, melancólico porque tuvo un mal día?

Su hermana cambió el peso de su cuerpo a la otra pierna, y se llevó una mano a la cintura para luego devolverla a su puesto. Conocía los signos de nerviosismo de Primavera y el hombre con el que hablaba no le daba confianza, así que era mejor seguir su camino. Tipos como ese le habían hecho la vida imposible a su hermana en el primer semestre de la universidad, burlándose de su manera de caminar, de su tono de voz, de su ropa colorida, porque no encajaba con el estándar de la facultad. Llegó al punto que sus supuestos compañeros le dejaron sola en todas las asignaturas, en todos los proyectos, aislándola por completo. Primavera llegaba a casa con una sonrisa triste que se transformaba en llanto, hasta que ocurrió el incidente en que conoció al tal Latis. Un incidente que podría haber terminado muy mal si nadie hubiera intervenido.

— Llegaremos tarde —dijo Ascot, empujando a Primavera para que no tuviera que responder, ya que de todas maneras, la noticia le había dejado muda.

* * *

Lucy depositó la mano sobre el muslo y lo presionó como si con eso pudiera llegar mágicamente a la pantorrilla. Después de hablar del festival deportivo y de los premios que había ganado, quedar disminuida como una principiante por un tonto calambre era algo que quería ocultar a toda costa. Sólo tenía que esperar un momento a que pasara…¿pero qué debía decirle ahora? No se le ocurría nada para justificar… _¡cielos! ¡cómo dolía!_

La presión que necesitaba ejercer por arte de magia llegó a la pantorrilla, pero la explicación era mucho más simple. A sus pies, con una rodilla en el piso, Latis tenía la mano derecha sobre su pierna, y parecía concentrado en la posición anormal del músculo, que se había recogido a simple vista.

Con la pena y el calor subiendo por la cara, medio se olvidó del dolor.

— Esto va a doler —le advirtió Latis— Pero es probable que suelte más rápido. ¿Bien?

Asintió. Sí, eso iba a doler, así que apretó los puños mientras él comenzaba a soltar el nudo. Se olvidó de la pena y del contacto después de unos largos minutos hasta que comenzó a sentir alivio.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó él

— Gracias —respondió con una sonrisa triste

— Estira la pierna, apóyala en mi

— No es necesario, en serio, ya has hecho mucho —Lucy movió las manos con energía sin dejar de negar con la cabeza, sin embargo él no vio tal gesto, ya que estaba concentrado en que hiciera lo que indicaba—

— Estira la pierna —repitió con tranquilidad—

— Pero te voy a ensuciar con el zapato

— Tienes que estirarte o no servirá de nada. —enfatizó sus palabras dándole una rápida mirada—

— Tal vez si me levanto o camino un poco…no es tan grave, de verdad.—propuso torciendo la boca, tratando de minimizar el episodio—

— Bien, entonces ven.

Latis le tomó de ambas manos y le alzó con facilidad. De nuevo estaban muy cerca, tal como había ocurrido la noche anterior, y aquella atmósfera indescifrable volvió a descender sobre los dos. Él adelantó los brazos para tomarle cerca a los codos, y ella de forma inconsciente sin saber muy bien qué objetivo cumplía el ritual, hizo lo mismo, lo que les acercó aún más.

— Apóyate. ¿Te duele todavía? — Latis le miraba ahora directamente. Sus ojos hablaban, diciéndole lo preocupado que estaba, pero también creía interpretar un placer secreto, una emoción plena.

— No soy tan delicada —se rio queriendo demostrarle que estaba muy bien, pero su tobillo izquierdo le recordó la cojera del aeropuerto, y la gran cantidad de esfuerzo que había tenido en las competencias, así que se tambaleó un poco.

Latis sonrió ante su pequeño discurso de suficiencia, pero no dijo nada.

* * *

Primavera caminaba al lado de Ascot, engullendo cada detalle con los ojos, buscando a Latis con la esperanza de confirmar lo que había mencionado el idiota de Águila. Su hermano todavía ponía una cara de tristeza y aburrimiento extremo por tener que cumplir con la famosa cita, pero tarde o temprano tendría que tragársela. Pobre Ascot, pero era mejor que su contacto con el sexo opuesto comenzara con algo así y no de la forma en que ella tuvo que vivirlo.

La escuela de señoritas no le había preparado para interactuar con hombres, sobre todo los atractivos. Latis entraba en esa categoría, y no sabía acercarse a él o comportarse a su alrededor. Lo que más deseaba era volver realidad su sueño, y se propuso cumplirlo a cualquier costo. Por esa razón hizo lo que se suponía que debería hacer: volverse su mano derecha, no dejarlo nunca para que pensara en ella como un ser incondicional, y sobre todo, hacerle saber al mundo lo que sentía por él. Sólo así Lantis se fijaría en ella. Les demostraría a todos los que se burlaron de ella que si era capaz de tener amigos, de tener un novio.

Su teoría era infalible ¿no era así? ¿Entonces por qué le había descubierto tratando de besar a la niña esa?

— El puesto de Takoyaki está a la derecha —informó Ascot— ¿estás segura que esto es una buena idea?

— Es una maravillosa idea, ¿acaso no proviene de mí? —Primavera se llevó la mano derecha al pecho señalando lo obvio— Estaré vigilándote de cerca.

— ¡¿No me vas a acompañar?! ¿¡Y qué voy a…!? ¡cómo! Pero…

— ¡Suelta Ascot! —ordenó viendo que su hermano ya estaba impidiendo que se fuera sujetando su blusa.

— ¿Pero de qué voy a hablar?

— Eres tan atractivo como yo, bueno, casi. No vas a necesitar hablar tanto, ¡ahora vete!

* * *

Un calambre como ese era normal que ocurriera. Si cualquiera hubiera hecho la mitad de las actividades que le había comentado Lucy ese día, estaría en cama. Lo increíble era que ella parecía sentirse mal por eso, cuando debía sentirse orgullosa. El mismo se sentía orgulloso por estar al lado de una persona tan extraordinaria, capaz de obviar el cansancio para buscar una mascota que no le pertenecía.

— Párate en punta de pies, varias veces.

— No me había pasado esto, lo siento —respondió Lucy siguiendo las indicaciones y alzándose hacia él—

Lucy se acercaba hacia su rostro, haciendo el ejercicio tomada de sus brazos, y le hablaba con cierto nerviosismo. Aquel sube y baja le ponía aún más ansioso que el masaje en la pantorrilla, y su pensamiento se nublaba hacia la acción, hacia atraerla más y probar sus labios, pero la frase dicha en Shibuya enfriaba sus intenciones. Por eso, el estiramiento resultaba una tortura.

— Raikou está confundido, va y viene de una lado para otro —dijo Lucy buscando al pastor, que se había cansado de estar lejos de ellos y había regresado para dar algunas vueltas, rodeándolos hasta que acabó sentado a menos de un metro, al frente de los dos y se quedó observándolos con las orejas levantadas, siguiendo sus movimientos con la cabeza.

Latis volteó a ver su mascota, y no le gustó lo que vio. Iba a darle una orden cuando los acontecimientos hablaron por sí mismos.

Raikou se ablanzó hacia Lucy con las patas delanteras levantadas, queriendo participar en el "juego" que su amo y su proveedora de galletas favorita habían organizado sin haberlo invitado. Lucy no estaba preparada para recibir la fuerza de aquel enorme perro juguetón, menos tratando de recuperarse de un calambre, por lo que el impulso, la sorpresa y la fuerza de la gravedad hicieron el resto.

Le abrazó antes que terminara en el suelo, y ella se agarró de el tras trastabillar. En medio de una rapsodia de movimientos culpables, envueltos en la melodía inconstante de la casualidad, que se nutría de un placer culposo; Latis rodeó el cuerpo de Lucy con sus brazos y se quedó en aquella posición por un segundo largo, un segundo que ningún reloj podría contabilizar, un segundo tan perfecto e inconmensurable que la relatividad sentiría envidia de él. Se quedó viviendo ese segundo, poseyéndolo como una canción de amor que sonara una y otra vez en su cabeza. Sentía el calor que bullía por su piel, el suave contacto de las manos de Lucy sobre su pecho, la brisa nocturna agitando el cabello rojo que se entrelazaba sobre sus dedos, y el aroma dulce de su cuello, tan cerca a su boca, tan accesible…

Hasta que las patas de Raikou decidieron golpearle a él. Latis volteó a mirarle sin saber si agradecerle, reírse, o sentirse ofendido por interrumpirle.

— Cálmate, revoltoso —le dijo sin querer soltar a Lucy, quien tampoco hacía ningún intento por liberarse.

El perro ladró, la idea era seguir jugando, así que volvió a acercarse a Lucy. Raikou tenía mucha más fuerza en sus patas traseras, por lo que mantuvo su posición vertical para acercarse a la humana que su amo tanto quería.

Envuelta en sus brazos, Lucy se rio ante la insistencia del pastor, que no la dejaba en paz, dando pequeños brincos y tratando de alcanzarle la cara con la lengua. Al reír le sentía vibrar pegada a su pecho y le desconcentraba no saber si se veía tierna o…

— ¡Me has dado un buen susto Raikou! —decía Lucy tratando de apartar su cara, subiendo los hombros protegiendo su cuello, encantada…hasta que se dio cuenta que él la estaba mirando.

¿Podría resistir a esta tentación?

— Quieto Raikou. Siéntate —le ordenó sintiendo que su voz se hacía más grave. Cambiaba porque con aquel contacto se desconectaba de la realidad. Estaba abrazándola, y Lucy no se había movido, no había intentado irse.

— Latis…yo…—comenzó Lucy dejando salir su nombre en un susurro, sin apartar su mirada.

Su nombre saliendo de esos labios le desarmaba. Sonaba tan dulce, tan provocativo. Podría saborear cada sílaba…

La verdad era que no quería resistirse; estaban tan cerca que el poco espacio entre los dos era doloroso. La necesitaba. No eran sólo ansias, no era un capricho; era que si no le tocaba, la sangre se congelaría en sus venas, y se rompería por dentro. Su mano derecha tomó conciencia propia y subió por la espalda de Lucy, buscando entrelazarse con el cabello del color del fuego, clamando supervivencia porque de lo contrario se volvería de piedra. Disfrutó con la sensación de hundir los dedos en la seda roja, mientras le atraía hacia él, mientras aquella necesidad de tenerla, de tocarla, le dejaba la mente en blanco. Con la otra mano le apretó la cintura, rodeándole posesivo, disfrutando el hecho de no sentir rechazo, de que el cuerpo de ella se amoldaba para que el siguiera acercándose.

En los ojos de Lucy brillaba la chispa de la expectativa. Varias veces las pupilas marrones saltaron de sus ojos a sus labios, lo que terminó de desencadenar su deseo. Las palabras y todas las interpretaciones quedaban nubladas en la distancia, no importaban nada. Lo único que quería estaba allí, el suave presente que inundaba sus poros con el maravilloso ahora, un ahora que no podía esperar más porque siete años eran un desierto y ella era agua cristalina, pura, con la cual saciaría su sed.

Llegó a su boca primero con tiento, con el aliento entrecortado. Lucy sabía tan dulce como lo había imaginado, y el olor de su cuerpo le provocó una vibración que le recorrió de arriba abajo. Ella emitió un pequeño sonido ¿sorpresa? ¿deseo? El sentir su respiración acaramelada le lanzó a lo desconocido, y de pronto necesitó todo. Volvió a descender sobre ella, uniendo sus labios con pasión oculta, marcando el ritmo con delicadeza, hasta que ella comenzó a subir las manos, deslizándolas sobre su pecho, alcanzando su cuello y deteniéndose allí, torturándole con aquel contacto directo sobre su piel. Una hoguera descendió entonces, incandescente como un cometa chocando contra la atmósfera y sus labios comenzaron a abrirse paso para explorar ese manjar que tanto tiempo había pensado inalcanzable. Sus sentidos embotados no escuchaban ni sentían nada más allá de Lucy, de sus mejillas, de su boca, del calor desesperante que bombeaba la caldera de sus latidos, desbocados en el baile del anhelo.

Poco a poco ambos decidieron dejar de girar en el torbellino. Tenía demasiada fuerza para mantenerlo por más tiempo sin que tomara otro rumbo, el cual no era prudente tomar por el momento. Los sonidos de la noche volvieron a sus oídos, el suelo regresó debajo de sus pies, y Latis abrió los ojos, tratando de recordar dónde se encontraba. Su abrazo se disipó con suavidad, y eclipsó sin desaparecer para dejarla libre. Latis necesitaba confirmar que ella sentía lo mismo, que el mecanismo de su corazón estaba funcionando gracias a la magia de su contacto.

Lucy le miraba con las mejillas sonrosadas, al tiempo que bajaba las manos para separarse. Podía ver su sorpresa, como si no pudiera creer lo que había sucedido. Pero luego, aquella felicidad contenida fue cortada de un solo tajo cuando ella fijó la mirada más allá de sus hombros, hacia las luces del festival.

* * *

Primavera había visto todo mientras ocurría. Vio el primer avance de Latis y luego el desenfreno que no dejaba dudas acerca de los sentimientos del que consideraba el salvador de su alma.

Decir que se le rompía el corazón era quedarse corta, porque a pesar de todo, ella había creído que tenía una oportunidad. Tenía el convencimiento que Latis tenía una personalidad que alejaba a la gente, opuesto al de ella pero que desencadenaba el mismo resultado. Primavera soñó con el día en que ambos podrían ayudarse el uno al otro y que encontrarían el punto medio para encontrarse. Ella, siempre pendiente de lo que él necesitara, de que no estuviera solo porque conocía de primera mano que la soledad era destructiva, siempre pensó que era alguien diferente del montón.

* * *

El sueño se había hecho realidad y el corazón de Lucy latía desbocado, ansioso por repetirlo, por permanecer en sus brazos. Pero luego había alzado la vista, y entre las sombras oscuras de su propia culpabilidad, de su propias dudas, estaba Primavera; con lágrimas escurriendo por su rostro, y la tristeza rampante, envolviéndola, exprimiendo cada gota de su ser.

Había ocurrido. Ella había hecho eso.

Primavera se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia las luces. Lucy se apartó de Latis de forma inmediata, tratando de negar lo que sentía, tratando de borrar de su cabeza, _de su cuerpo entero_ la sensación de estar completa.

— ¿Lucy? —Latis le miraba confundido, sin saber a qué se debía su reacción.

— Lo siento —dijo conteniendo las lágrimas, para luego caminar lo más rápido posible, lejos, muy lejos de él.

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

Aquí estoy de nuevo, tratando de cumplir al menos una cita cuasi mensual. Estuve algún tiempo pensando en cómo llegar a este primer beso "oficial", espero les guste XD

Muchas gracias a todos por leer Raikou, el fic mas fluffy de los fluffy jajaja un poco contrario al contenido acostumbrado, pero bueno. Gracias por aguantar tanto tiempo sin actualización, ojalá y sigan conmigo hasta el final.

Como es usual, agradezco a las personas que me dejan su realimentación. No saben lo importante que es, lo valioso e inigualable que es leerlos. Gracias especiales a quienes me dejan sus favoritos y follows, son lo más lindo del planeta junto con los reviews...y claro, gracias a los lectores fantasmas...si se animan a dejarme al menos un conti please, pues no está mal jejeje.

 **LucyKailu** : XD claro que puedes amar a los dos! Cada uno tiene su encanto. Ah! lo de las mascotas que se parecen a su dueño jajaja es que el pobre Raikou no puede negar su apellido. Acerca de Eagle, pues ya ves que no le cuesta demasiado interferir, y ahora sólo le basta hacer la movida adecuada para lograr su propósito. Por otro lado, me parece increíble que tu estés rogando por Clef en esta historia, pero ya veremos si es posible. Por ahora, te presento a Ascot, un lindo chico de ojos verdes que le gusta jugar pokemon. :P Gracias por tu review, especialmente en ese día, "ya tu sabes". Un abrazote. Me cuentas si paso la prueba del fluff con este cap. No fue muy sencillo que digamos, la costumbre es decapitar gente jajajaja.

 **Lin** : Mil gracias por tu apoyo y por todo el entusiasmo! Ay, será que este capítulo te cogió sentada? Bueno, no se si lo logro, hay mejores que yo en describir estas cosas, pero se trata, se trata XD. Eagle es adorable...y oportunista, así que ya veremos que hace con semejante embrollo. De nuevo gracias y nos estamso leyendo.

 **Maggy** : Hola! que bonito verte por estos lares. Muchas gracias por leer y por tu review. ¿Y ahora, te dejo menos picada? Bueno, la verdad no me rinde tanto como a ti, pero espero que la espera se vea un poquitin recompensada. Cuidate.

 **Malina16** : LOL, everytime i read your reviews you put a smile on my face. Well, answering to your question, yes there are happy fluffs...until something happens, xD sorry. Are you reading minds? i had an objective with all the activities Hikaru did this day, as you could see, and you almost predicted it. idk if the end of the chapter makes you suffer again (i'm sure i'm a little heart broken also) but i only can ask for you keep reading and make me know your opinion. BECAUSE I LOVE TO READ IT, EVERY TIME. LOL. I'm really gratefull for your time and it's an honor for me that you say i'm one of your favorites writers. Hugs.

 **Kuu de Céfiro** : Mil gracias por tu review! Es un gusto también leer otro de tus reviews. Qué bueno que te haya gustado el papel de Marina, y claro que las tres van a coincidir en amistad o este fic deja de llamarse Raikou :P

 **Lita Wellington** : Ay hola! yo hasta ahora vuelvo por este lado, pero prometo que leo tu capítulo que me hace falta también! COmo siempre digo, me encanta que te encante, me haces my feliz. Raikou es un pobre perrito enamorado que no pudo resistirse a estarse quieto. Raikou sigue cumpliendo su papel de Mokona casamentera como puedes verlo aquí, sólo les faltaba un pequeño empujón :P. Gracias por escribirme, gracias por leer!

Muero por saber qué piensan de este cap! Un abrazo! Prefiero subir esto hoy antes de sentirme muy pecadora por andar alborotando el avispero en semana santa. Se cuidan!


	16. Deshazlo

**CAPITULO 16. DESHAZLO**

 _Unkiss me, untouch me_  
 _Untake this heart_  
 _And I'm missing_  
 _Just one thing_  
 _A brand new star_

 _Can't erase this, can't delete this_  
 _I don't need this, I can't handle it_  
 _I just feel it, that you're over us_  
 _If I wait here, if I see you_  
 _It won't matter, what's the point of this?_

 _Unkiss me - Maroon 5_

Lucy cojeaba, pero aun así, logró alcanzar la distancia suficiente para mezclarse con el tumulto de personas que asistían al pequeño festival. Tenía la cara roja todavía, la presión se le había subido a la cabeza, y sus sentimientos eran un amasijo el cual rogaba por algo de orden.

Consciente que no podía continuar sola hasta su casa si no descansaba otro rato, se sentó en una banca que sólo ocupaba una joven rubia en un extremo, cerca de un puesto de takoyakis. Sentía una tristeza desconocida que pugnaba por salir de su cuerpo.

Recordó los labios de Latis sobre los suyos, su contacto y la emoción avasalladora que había subido y bajado por su columna para luego rondar por su viente. Mentiría si dijera que no lo había deseado, que no quisiera volver a sentirlo, incluso con más intensidad, una y otra vez. ¿Pero qué había significado para él?

 _Estoy aquí por ti_

Todo se reducía a esa frase, un misterio. ¿Era un juego, como había dicho su madre? ¿Latis jugaba con ella para darle celos a su novia, Primavera? ¿Estaba bien hacerla sentir todo aquello, porque aún no estaba saldada la deuda que había adquirido hacía 7 años?

Sus manos, apretadas sobre sus rodillas se tornaban de un blanco peligroso por la falta de circulación mientras le daba vueltas y vueltas a sus sentimientos, hambrientos por lógica. Era como una bola de hilo que corría por una habitación, enredándose en cuanta superficie encontrara. Un nudo por los dedos de Latis tocándole la espalda, subiendo y enredándose en su cabello, cincuenta nudos por las lágrimas de Primavera, cinco nudos adicionales por su conversación, cien nudos por el calor que emanaba su pecho contra el suyo, un millón de nudos por el beso, el beso, _oh el beso_ …

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó una voz a su izquierda

Lucy levantó la cara. No quería ser grosera, pero tampoco quería que nadie la viera en ese estado. Debía que recomponerse.

— Estoy bien —dijo hacia la chica sentada a su lado, tratando de esconder el brillo incipiente de las lágrimas

— No hay problema si quiere desahogarse, pero debe tener cuidado de no hacerse daño —mencionó ofreciéndole un pañuelito de tela, bordado con hilo verde, el cual Lucy recibió con cuidado y asombro.

— Gracias.

— ¿Hay algo en lo que le pueda ayudar?

Lucy exhibió una sonrisa triste, mientras miraba el pañuelito en sus manos. Guardó silencio, sin saber qué decirle.

— Es…—comenzó, teniendo la certeza que podía contarle todo a esa chica de ojos verdes, pero no sabía cómo poner en palabras lo que le agobiaba, y se avergonzaba ante sus tontos problemas— sólo estoy cansada. Tuve un día muy largo.

— ¿Me acompañaría a comer algo en uno de esos puestos? Me aburro enormemente.

— Lo siento, no tengo dinero

— Ese no es problema, déjeme invitarla

— Pero…—Lucy no quería seguir aprovechándose de la generosidad de la muchacha.

— Soy yo la que le está pidiendo compañía ¿no es así?

Después de comprar una cajita de tres takoyakis para cada una, recubiertos con salsa y especias, volvieron a su asiento, que de milagro seguía desocupado. Lucy seguía cojeando y la chica le ayudó a sentarse sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo. Las conversaciones de las personas, sus risas y los ocasionales golpes al tablero de tiro al blanco se escuchaban de fondo. Era una noche clara que debería ser perfecta, pero distaba mucho de aquello. Lucy se quedó mirando las luces de colores de los puestos de comida, pensando en todo, y en nada.

— ¿Esa cojera tiene algo que ver con su día largo? —dijo la chica, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones—

— Podría decirse —dijo Lucy suspirando— muchas gracias por todo lo que haces.

— No hay problema. — se sentó y le dio un mordisco discreto a una de las bolitas asadas, pero mientras lo masticaba, se quedó mirando a un punto fijo con recelo, delante suyo.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —Lucy miró en la misma dirección, y el corazón le dio un salto.

Cargando a Raikou, Latis caminaba a paso medio, en línea recta a varios metros de ellas, sorteando las multitudes y sin darse cuenta que estaba siendo observado. El perro apoyaba las patas delanteras en los hombros del humano, devorando el sitio con sus curiosos ojos y pataleándole de vez en cuando el pecho por la emoción.

Lucy quería correr hacia él, y quería esconderse. Quería que volteara y le notara, pero también quería que pasara de largo. Quería llamarle y guardar silencio ¿Era eso racional? _¿Qué estaba pasando con ella?_

— No es nada —aclaró la chica—acabo de ver a un hombre que hace unas horas armó un escándalo en una cafetería, cargando un perro. —levantó sus cejas, añadiendo una nota de incredulidad a su discurso— La gente tiene muchas facetas, jamás pensé ver el lado gentil de ese sujeto.

— ¿¡ _cómo_!? —Lucy se acercó de un salto hacia la chica, sin reparar en el susto que le estaba dando— ¿el que va cargando el pastor blanco? ¿qué cafetería?

— ¿Le conoce? —la rubia se apartó por instinto de su interlocutora, más porque le ponía nerviosa tener su cara tan cerca que por una aprensión real.

La pregunta le hizo tomar conciencia de su reacción, y se enderezó, tratando de formar una sonrisa que salía forzada y tiesa en su cara.

— Es…mi vecino —pensó en "amigo", "conocido", y en otras variantes que ni se atrevía a reconocer, pero era lo más cercano a la realidad que tenía por el momento— ehhh…¿dónde le viste haciendo un escándalo? ¿Seguro que era él?

— Estoy segura, su altura no puede ser confundida. Ocurrió en la panadería francesa. Saltó el recibidor y causó una gran conmoción. Hasta amenazó al encargado—dijo con el atisbo de una sonrisa.

— El encargado ¡¿te refieres a Paris?! Es el hijo del dueño.

— ¿Es un muchacho de ojos dorados, y cabello verde?

— ¡Lo conoces bien! ¡El mismo!

— ¿Eh? No no no—la chica se puso roja desde el cuello hasta la cabeza— no lo conozco, Sólo voy a tomarme un café de vez en cuando, y a leer.

— ¿Qué le dijo Latis a Paris?

— Latis es el del perro blanco, ¿si? —la chica esperó la confirmación silenciosa de Lucy y continuó— algo concerniente a unos libros.

Lucy no detalló el color escarlata furioso que emergía de las mejillas de la rubia al mencionar la palabra "libros", porque el reciente descubrimiento, la dejó fría. ¿Ella le había dicho a Latis para quién eran los libros? No lo recordaba. Pero lo había averiguado, de algún modo. ¿Por qué había hecho algo así? ¿Había ido a reclamarlos de vuelta?

La imagen de Latis irrumpiendo y amenazando a Paris por los libros no coincidía con el temperamento que ella creía conocer de él. Si le hubieran preguntado un día atrás, o tan sólo una hora antes de si eso era posible, lo habría negado y acusado de confusión al que le confiara esa anécdota. Pero luego vio con los ojos de la mente las lágrimas de Primavera, recalcándole su culpabilidad.

Tal vez ella no lo conocía realmente. ¿Había creado un espejismo alrededor de un recuerdo?

— Está pálida. ¿No quiere llamar a alguien para que venga por usted?

— ¿Dijo algo más? —preguntó obviando el comentario, con ansias de saber más del episodio— ¿Estás segura que su actitud era…agresiva?

— No sé si llamarlo agresivo. ¿contundente tal vez? Pero dejó a Pa…al encargado…

— Paris —le ayudó Lucy—

— Dejó a Paris fuera de base. Disculpe, ¿Esos libros a los que se referían, sabe de dónde los sacó Paris?

— ¡Claro! Yo se los presté

— ¿Es amiga de él?

— Estudiamos juntos. Los libros me los pidió expresamente hace unos días, me parece que quiere lucirse con alguien, pero no me dijo más. Quedó de contarme la historia completa la próxima vez que nos viéramos.

La chica soltó una risita nerviosa, y ahora si Lucy notó las mejillas sonrosadas que querían esconderse en el semblante calmado de su compañera. No estaba haciendo tanto frío como para que estuvieran de ese color. Extraño.

— Soy Lucy — dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia y recuperando su auténtica sonrisa— creo que ya era hora que nos presentáramos.

— Anaís, un gusto conocerle. —hizo una pequeña pausa, dándole una mirada furtiva a los takoyakis se enfriaban en la cajita que sostenía en su mano derecha, olvidados en la conversación—Estaba pensando, si aquel era su vecino, podríamos llamarle para que le acompañe a casa. Si usted está de acuerdo

— ¡No! — Lucy replegó su tono de inmediato, había sido demasiado enfática— Puedo regresar sola.

Anaís se quedó mirándole un momento, y luego volvió la vista hacia la figura del "vecino", que se perdía en la distancia. Había algo allí que no estaba dicho, pero que flotaba en el silencio. Los ojos brillantes y ansiosos de Lucy al hablarle del episodio en la cafetería, le daban la impresión que había más en esa historia.

— Si quiere esperamos a mi hermana y le acompañamos a su casa

— ¡No quiero causarte problemas! ¡Has hecho mucho por mí!

— Creo que vivimos cerca, si conocemos la panadería, es porque la distancia no es tan acentuada. Además se está haciendo tarde y usted está cojeando Lucy.

— ¿Segura?

— Claro. Dudo que mi hermana se demore mucho, pero cometí el error de no traer conmigo ningún libro para pasar el rato, y como le dije, es aburrido estar aquí sola. —Anaís se volteó un poco, jugando con los palillos de madera con los que ensartaba los takoyakis— ¿Podría preguntarle qué libros son los que le prestó al encargado de la panadería?

* * *

Todavía se sentía arder por dentro cuando Lucy desapareció de su vista. El deseo le mareaba, pero la frustración se encargaba de mantenerlo en pie.

 _"Lo siento"_ había dicho, para luego alejarse, dejándolo con la piel encendida y confundido.

Buscó como un ciego el banquillo, tanteándolo con las manos. Raikou se acercó y se sentó cerca, colocando el hocico sobre su rodilla y mirándolo con esos grandes ojos negros que exhumaban ternura, sabiendo que su humano estaba triste.

— ¿Hice algo mal? —preguntó hacia Raikou, quien gimió una respuesta en la cual se solidarizaba con Latis de modo incondicional. El perro alzó su pata delantera y le dio varios toques en la pierna, como si quisiera darle palmaditas.

No fue tras ella, era evidente que no quería estar con él. Latis no tenía remedio para eso, y sabía que después de lo courrido no le quedarían muchas opciones. No podía obligarla a quererlo…pero era difícil dejar de pensar en su tacto, en sus labios, en su cuerpo amoldándose al suyo. ¿Qué había hecho mal?, ¡por todos los cielos!

— No entiendo. No entiendo.

Su amigo se limitó a quedarse quieto, presto para caricias si era necesario. Latis pasó sus manos sobre la cabeza peluda del pastor, pensativo, desconectado de la realidad, pero al final, Raikou logró que sonriera. Latis se levantó después de unos minutos. Era el tiempo suficiente para que no se cruzaran a la salida del parque, el tiempo suficiente para enfriar su ansiedad.

— Vamos —dijo al final, resignado y con la cabeza aun dándole vueltas.

Raikou caminó a su lado por unos metros, pero volvió a quedarse atrás, gimiendo. Latis suspiró y sin fuerzas para pelear contra la corriente, le alzó en brazos. Emprendieron el camino de regreso.

Jamás vio a Primavera.

* * *

El miércoles llegó con un aviso de nubosidad y un clima atípico para un día en que el verano debería haber tomado impulso. Hacia las siete de mañana, una llovizna fina comenzó a caer. En la primera planta, la señora Shidou alistó las sombrillas que se creían guardadas para el resto del mes.

Le preocupaba Lucy. La noche anterior había desaparecido un buen rato buscando a Raikou, para luego llegar en compañía de dos muchachas —hermanas con seguridad— las cuales jamás había visto. Unos minutos antes, el menor de los Kuroda había entrado a su casa, junto con el perro. Una situación muy extraña, que no le terminaba de gustar.

Lucy había llegado tan distraída, y con tal máscara de alegría falsa, que la señora Shidou se había olvidado de la razón que debía darle, pero al mirar en la mesa del recibidor la caja con sellos postales, no pudo obviarlo. Si se guardaba el secreto se sentiría culpable.

— Lucy, tu amigo Águila dijo que pasaría por la caja el día de hoy —mencionó mientras servía el desayuno.

— ¿Caja? —su hija se volteó intrigada, como si le estuviera hablando de algún misterio. Estaba sentada en el comedor, hundiendo el tenedor en los panqueques calientes. Esa mañana Lucy actuaba de un modo taciturno, como si no hubiera dormido muy bien. Ya completaba dos días de insomnio según sus cuentas.

— La caja que llevaban Águila y tú en el vagón del metro. ¿Asumo que la recogieron en Narita? Saliste despedida para hablar con la señora Kuroda, junto con Latis. Nosotros quedamos atrás. En ese momento, me la encargó para poder buscar a Raikou y dijo que si se hacía tarde, pasaría por ella el día de hoy. Dado que no regresó anoche, imagino que vendrá hoy por ella.

— ¿Dónde la dejaste?

— Está en el recibidor, sobre la mesita

Lucy dirigió su mirada hacia el sitio que le decía su madre, dándole un vistazo como si fuera a encontrarse con el chico en cuestión.

— Lucy…

— ¿Si mamá?

— ¿Estás bien?

— Si—Lucy tardó en hilar una excusa convincente— es sólo que estoy cansada, creo que me excedí en el festival ayer, y con todo lo que pasó…

— Debes cuidarte ¿Por qué no llegas temprano hoy y tomas una siesta? Yo le entregaré la caja a Águila si no te sientes bien.

— No, yo quiero hacerlo. Necesito hablar con él.

* * *

Paris parecía evitarle ese día, por más que Lucy le persiguiera para hablar con él. Quería contarle acerca de Anaís y que le confirmara lo que había pasado el día anterior, pero el muchacho estaba lejos de estar dispuesto a una conversación. Al terminar la tarde se despidió montando en su bicicleta, con su impermeable verde desafiando el clima, mientras le dirigía un grito lejano

— ¡MAÑANA TE TRAERÉ LOS LIBROS! ¡NO TE PREOCUPES LUCY!

Eso era lo que menos quería escuchar. No sabía cómo devolverle los libros a Latis, ni su abrigo, que aún guardaba en su habitación y cuya visión le había trasnochado.

Al borde del alero del edificio, sacó su sombrilla para regresar a casa, pero antes de abrila, el bolsillo de su abrigo vibró con furia. Sacó el celular, y el mensaje parpadeó en la pantalla. Era Águila, quien le invitaba una malteada en un local cercano a su hogar. No lo dudó ni un segundo, y respondió para coordinar el encuentro.

* * *

Águila sonrió al verla aparecer en la puerta, pero el gesto se desvaneció al ver las bolsas bajo sus ojos.

 _¿Qué había pasado anoche? ¿Había llegado Primavera justo a tiempo para arruinarle la cita que Latis se había atrevido a armar de un momento a otro?_

Levantó la mano para guiarla hasta el asiento en que estaba. Ya lo averiguaría.

El local estaba en un lugar estratégico, más cerca de la estación del metro que de la casa de Lucy, algo escondido para que no estuviera en la ruta de regreso que tomaba Latis. Deseaba disminuir la probabilidad de encontrarse con su mejor amigo, pero también quería que ella se sintiera cómoda, lo suficiente para que no pudiera rehusar la invitación.

— Hola Lucy

— ¡Hola! —saludó sentándose la frente, en ese gran sillón acolchado— pensé que pasarías directamente por la casa. Mi mamá me contó acerca de la caja.

El muchacho recordó el plan que había dejado andando la noche anterior, cuando supuestamente habían hecho una tregua para encontrar a Raikou. Sin embargo la tregua no significaba que podía descuidarse. Debía dejar listo el siguiente encuentro. Latis lo tenía muy fácil viviendo al frente, él tenía que esforzarse más para conseguir la atención de la linda pelirroja.

— Es más divertido si conversamos antes y tomamos algo dulce, puedo recogerla de vuelta ¿no te parece?

— Si, por supuesto. ¿ya ordenaste algo?

— Muy pronto lo verás. Aquí tienen una de las copas más grandes de helado que he visto.

— ¿Pediste una para cada uno?

— No me atrevería a tanto, o iríamos directo al hospital —Águila rio. Su risa era contagiosa, cristalina, y Lucy rio con él, sintiéndose liberada del peso que le oprimía el pecho desde el día anterior.

La camarera se acercó con el pedido como si les leyera la mente. Era tal como Águila decía. Las 25 bolas de helado, coronado con crema chantilly, barquillos de chocolate y con fondo de frutas era una orgía de azúcar que deberían compartir.

— Su orden, señor —dijo la muchacha depositando en la mesa la enorme copa y poniendo a lado y lado las cucharas sobre una servilleta blanca— ¡Disfrútenlo!

— ¡Muchas gracias! —dijeron ambos al unísono, lo que provocó nuevas risas.

Águila estiró la cuchara, pero la mesa era muy ancha para que pudiera alcanzar la copa sin inconvenientes. Lucy le acercó la copa al ver que tenía problemas.

— Eso es fácil de solucionar, no podemos pasarnos la siguiente hora corriendo esta copa de un lado a otro. —dicho esto, Águila se levantó de su lado de la mesa, y se sentó junto a Lucy, quien se corrió sólo un poco para darle espacio— ¡ahora sí! ¿Está bien que me siente aquí?

— No hay problema —dijo Lucy con sinceridad. Le gustaba el aura que despedía Águila, y ella necesitaba sentirse feliz.

— Debí pensarlo antes, los dulces y las niñas bonitas son mis prioridades más altas —sin preludio alguno alzó la mano y acarició con delicadeza su mejilla, por debajo de las ojeras— ¿me vas a contar quién te está trasnochando de esa manera?

Lucy no rehusó su contacto. Águila era muy gentil, y había notado su preocupación, pero ¿podría contarle lo que le atormentaba?

— Águila, ¿Hace cuánto conoces a Latis? —preguntó.

Águila dejó de sonreír y se enderezó, hundiendo la cuchara sobre el helado de color verde que asomaba a la izquierda de la copa.

— Desde primer semestre —replicó aparentando desenfado, probando el sabor limón, agrio como el tema que Lucy había puesto sobre la mesa. No le gustaba en lo más mínimo que el nombre de Latis hubiera surgido luego de su comentario. Pero luego se lo pensó mejor y aprovechó para indagar un poco — ¿Y tú?

— Desde que tenía 8 años, puede que antes —Lucy atacó el borde de la copa, mezclando tres sabores de helado en una sola toma y llevándosela a la boca con deleite. — No recuerdo muy bien.

Águila sabía que le llevaba ventaja, pero no había previsto eso. Quizás era verdad aquello del primer beso. Pero, si era así, ¿Por qué se trataban de un modo tan distante?

— ¡8 añitos! Debiste ser una nena muy bonita. —Águila le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. Quería seguir estableciendo contacto, se volvía una necesidad imperiosa al tenerla tan cerca. — ¿siempre tuviste el cabello largo?

— No tanto. —se rio, sintiéndose pequeñita, mimada ante los golpecitos cariñosos del muchacho— A esa edad apenas me llegaba a los hombros.

— A ver —Águila se volvió a acercar, con los ojos color miel relampagueando y tomó su cabello atado en la larga trenza para llevarlo hacia adelante. Con los dedos índice y corazón aprisionó suavemente el mechón rojo a la altura de los hombros y con su otra mano le alargó el cabello alrededor de la cara, rozando con su piel las mejillas de Lucy —sí, también te ves hermosa. —aseguró serio, mirándole detenidamente.

Por vez primera desde que conocía a Águila, Lucy se sintió intimidada por sus ojos, y un vacío le recorrió el estómago. Su cara estaba muy cerca a la de ella, y ambas manos sobre su cabello. Se paralizó, y sintió el calor incendiándole los pómulos.

Un segundo después, el muchacho le soltó y giró como si nada hubiera pasado, y volvió a hundir la cuchara sobre la copa, esta vez con la crema chantilly como su objetivo. Sacó uno de los barquillos de chocolate y lo mordió con ganas, habiéndolo remojado sobre la crema antes. Lucy pasó saliva, parpadeó varias veces y siguió su ejemplo.

— ¿Te vas a acabar los barquillos? —le dijo levantando una ceja, interrogándole como si estuviera en una estación policial.

— Yo…no, es sólo…—Lucy aun no salía de su reciente asombro, y ahora parecía que Águila se había ofendido—

Águila se rio, relajado, y dedicó una tierna mirada a Lucy, quien sostenía en vilo el barquillo en la mano congelada en el acto.

— Lucy, estoy bromeando, no te preocupes.

— Me asustaste —Lucy bajó el barquillo, sin decidir qué hacer con él después del ridículo. Debió saber que estaba bromeando, pero su actitud anterior le había desconcentrado de tal forma que no procesaba bien las palabras.

— ¿De verdad te asusto? —preguntó, sin mirarla, concentrado en el helado, escogiendo un poco de cada sabor para llevárselo a la boca.

— No, digo que me tomaste desprevenida. No he dormido bien estos días y estoy un poco cansada…

— ¿Te asustarías si te digo que hoy vengas a mi casa? —Águila no le dejó terminar la frase y volvió a mirarla con esa intensidad de hace unos segundos.

— No —respondió extrañada— ya me habías dicho que un día me invitarías.

— ¿Qué debería hacer para que te asustes? —dijo desplegando una sonrisa traviesa, pero con sinceridad.

— ¿Estaría bien eso? —preguntó Lucy, pero luego al ver la sonrisa de él, pensó que seguía bromeando— ¡Águila! ¡No te burles de mí!

Él se quedó en silencio, con una porción de helado de chocolate en la cuchara. Tomó un poco, sin terminarlo, y balanceó el cubierto alrededor de su boca, indeciso.

Le gustaba el reto, quería que ella volviera a sonrojarse tal como lo había hecho. Quería sentir su respiración entrecortada cuando se acercara, cuando le mirara. Era posible, sólo debía tener paciencia.

— Prueba éste, no sé qué tiene, ¿Chocolate Rochelle tal vez? —le ofreció su cuchara.

Lucy tomó el helado sin darse cuenta de la mirada inquisitiva de Águila. Era un beso indirecto, pero no se había dado cuenta. La inocencia de la chica le abrumaba y le incitaba a empujar un poco más. Hasta el borde.

— Tienes razón. ¡Está riquísimo! Si lo combinas con el de pistacho, apuesto a que quedaría hecho un manjar.

— Lucy, te recuerdo que aún tienes una deuda conmigo, en Shibuya. No quiero ser insistente, pero…

— ¿El mirador? Iré contigo. Yo cumplo mis promesas —dijo muy seria.

— ¿Cenarías en mi casa después? —hizo una pausa, escogiendo un helado de color amarillo— Prueba éste, es de una fruta llamada "de la pasión". —dijo volviendo a extender su cuchara, Lucy tomó el helado sin darle importancia a las palabras, ni a cadencia con las que Águila las pronunciaba, intrigada por el sabor.

— ¿Es lejos de Shibuya? —dijo tan pronto saboreó el contenido de la cuchara— Mi mamá se preocuparía si llego tarde.

— No tanto, unos quince minutos en metro.

— Entonces creo que no hay problema

— ¿ _Ningún_ problema? —Águila sonrió de nuevo, y sus ojos brillaron— ¿Quieres llamar a alguien antes de irnos, para avisar dónde estarás? Bueno, después de que terminemos esta copa, claro.

— Le dejaré un mensaje a mamá

— ¿Te gustaría que le dijéramos a Latis que nos acompañe?, —tanteó con curiosidad, pero sin tener la mínima intención de dejar que eso sucediera en realidad— ustedes deben ser muy unidos, si se conocen hace tanto.

Lucy pasó saliva, el recuerdo de la noche anterior, su primer beso, _aquel deseado beso_ , hizo que la presión en el estómago resurgiera como un ave fénix, volando en círculos de fuego por todo su cuerpo. Se odió por sentirse así, quería olvidarlo todo. Latis estaba fuera de límites...¿no?

Quería gritar. ¿Cómo haría para borrar la noche anterior de su cabeza? Se había mentido, pensando que podía existir algo entre los dos, porque creía que él sentía lo mismo, pero no tenía sentido construir sobre un terreno que se hundiría. Él no tenía que perdonarla si no quería, ¿cómo obligarlo a eso?, tampoco tenía que amarla si no quería, pero ese beso le había hablado de una manera diferente, directo a su cuerpo, confundiéndola. Deseó que existiera una manera de deshacerlo, de que el beso dejara de existir; que esa forma de tocarla, de rodearla completamente, de sumergirla, fuera sólo un sueño de adolescente, que lo que había sentido no fuera real y así no tuviera que debatirse por las ganas de volver a estar junto a él.

— No. No estaría bien. Y te equivocas.

— ¿Sobre qué? —Águila se adelantó un poco, sin ocultar su interés por la negativa que acaba de darle.

— Sobre ser buenos amigos. Mi familia se fue del vecindario, y hasta hace poco volvimos. No veía a Latis hacía siete años.

— ¿Ah no? Esa si es una sorpresa —dijo sin mentir. Por dentro, Águila se sentía al frente de un enorme tablero de apuestas, donde las posibilidades se barajaban a su favor.

— Creía conocerlo, pero tal vez no es así. —Lucy se quedó pensativa un momento, y recordó algo del día anterior que le había llamado la atención— Águila, ¿por qué discutían ayer con Latis?

— ¿Realmente quieres saber?

— Si —respondió esperando descubrir otra de las facetas de su vecino. Anaís le había contado algo inverosímil, quizás Águila le contaría algo adicional.

— Te lo diré en la cena.

— ¿Por qué no ahora?

— La cena es un mejor momento. —Águila le echó un vistazo a la copa, alzando una ceja— hemos hablado demasiado, el helado se va a derretir.

* * *

La tarde pasó volando. El mirador de Shibuya no le decepcionó. Nunca había subido al _Magnet_ así que el grito de asombro cuando desembocaron en la terraza protegida por la enorme vidriera de parales metálicos, era más que genuino. Lucy estaba dichosa, era el lugar perfecto para dejar los pensamientos atrás, y a pesar que la fina lluvia no había amainado, la vista del atardecer se llevó sus preocupaciones, al menos por unas horas. Águila insistió en llevar la sombrilla y cada vez que ella quería ver un ángulo diferente, estuvo allí para protegerla, evitando que se mojara.

La tarde moría en tonos naranjas y las estrellas permanecerían escondidas detrás de las nubes que se habían asentado ese miércoles en Tokyo cuando bajaron del _Magnet_ para tomar el tren hacia la residencia Vision.

* * *

El apartamento era el doble de lo que Lucy esperaba. Situado en una alta torre, elevado en el espectacular piso 24, la primera impresión era que habían llegado a otro tipo de mirador, pero éste era privado.

Lucy se quedó cerca a la puerta, aturdida por la vista de la ciudad y por el resplandor rojo de la torre de Tokyo, que se ergía al fondo.

— ¿Vives _aquí?_ — dijo en un tono que parecía recriminatorio

— ¿No te gusta?

Se quitó los zapatos, obviando las pantuflas para invitados y se lanzó hacia los ventanales. Águila se rio al verla, con los ojos como platos y la boca suspendida en una gran "o". Una parte de sí se sintió culpable al emboscarla de esa manera. Era evidente que ella no tenía ni un mal pensamiento respecto a él, tema que le gustaba, pero también le incomodaba. El que no se "asustara" le daba la sensación que todavía caminaba por los terrenos de la amistad simple. Se preguntó si Lucy se desenvolvería con tanta tranquilidad si cambiaran de lugar con Latis, y fuera él quien le invitara a una cena en su casa, _solos._

Alejó aquella intromisión de celos voluntariosos, y se acercó a ella por detrás.

— Prepararé la cena, si quieres puedes sentarte en el sillón —le dijo muy cerca a su oreja izquierda, con lo que Lucy dio un respingo.

Allí estaba, el color en sus mejillas, y los ojos que danzaban sin saber para dónde mirar, pero al final le desconcertó con una sonrisa tranquila.

— Yo puedo ayudarte

— No es necesario. Acomódate sin problemas.

Águila sabía de sobra que prepararía. Se dirigió a la cocina de tipo americano, que separaba el espacio que compartía con la sala a través de una enorme barra de granito. Lucy se sentó en el sillón frente al televisor, y se volteó con las rodillas sobre el cojín y las manos apoyadas en el espaldar.

— ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te ayude? Tendremos la comida lista mucho más rápido

— Quiero ser un buen anfitrión, ¿me dejarás?

Lucy torció la boca con una mueca de disgusto. Se veía adorable...es más, se veía vulnerable. Varios pensamientos relacionados a lo que quería hacer despúes de la cena comenzaron a surgir en su cabeza, pero les dio un alto provisional.

— Águila…—comenzó después de unos minutos de silencio

— Dime

Tenía en sus manos el arroz que había preparado en la mañana, y le amoldaba dándole golpecitos para que quedara en forma de triángulo.

— ¿Me vas a contar por qué discutían ayer con Latis?

— Para hacer eso, requiero de mis dos manos, y las tengo ocupadas ahora. ¿Puedes esperar a que tenga lista la cena?

— No entiendo. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

— Compláceme por favor.

Lucy no le contestó, y se giró para sentarse adecuadamente sobre el sillón

— No importa tanto, después de todo. —dijo en medio de un susurro, volteando su cara hacia el ventanal.

* * *

Zagato no había aparecido esa tarde. Cuando Latis le envió un mensaje preguntándole si debían esperarle para cenar, contestó que había tomado tantas tazas de café que le era imposible comer algo más.

Volvió a echar un vistazo por la ventana. No había visto que Lucy regresara a casa.

Si lo viera su hermano le diría que había regresado a sus viejos hábitos de acosador idiota, pero no se atrevía a llamarla, ni a enviarle un mensaje. Lo que quería decirle debía decírselo en persona, y creía que era prudente darle un tiempo.

 _¿y qué exactamente debería decirle, si ella no lo quería como él lo hacía? ¿podía montarse en la farsa de ser su amigo?_

En su mano tenía el medallón que su madre le había dado cuando prepararon la comida para los Shidou, que parecía haber ocurrido hacía años luz, siendo que sólo habían trascurrido unos días. Apretó la joya con rabia y volvió sus ojos violetas hacia la ventana, sin saber que a kilómetros de allí, Lucy miraba por otra ventana hacia las luces de la ciudad, pensando en él.

* * *

La comida se componía de onigiris rellenos de pollo en salsa, rollos de vegetales y curry. Era un banquete, que degustaron en medio de una charla ligera, sentados en el sillón, con la tele encendida, más para que hiciera ruido blanco que como centro de entretenimiento.

Una vez terminaron sus platos, Águila los apartó dejándolos sobre la mesa auxiliar. Durante la comida, Lucy había estado menos dispuesta a la conversación de lo normal, y a menudo desviaba su atención para mirar por la ventana.

— Gracias por hoy, la pasé muy bien Águila. En vez de parecer que te estaba pagando por la ayuda de ayer, parece que sigues ayudándome cuando lo necesito.

— ¿Quieres hablar de lo que te preocupa? —le dijo al verla atisbar por decimosexta vez hacia las luces de la torre de Tokyo.

— ¿Eh? —no esperaba esa pregunta tan directa, y sintiéndose culpable por arruinar la velada con sus tonterías, trató de sonreír. — ¿Por qué dices eso?

— No te conozco hace mucho, pero creo tener suficiente razón.

Lucy se puso rígida, y colocó sus manos sobre las rodillas, en forma de puños. Una posición muy similar a la que la noche anterior Anaís le había encontrado.

— Perdóname, me permitiste ser feliz hoy, y olvidar por un rato, pero soy muy débil para manejar esto.

— ¿Quieres contármelo?

— Es que…yo…no quiero ponerte en la mitad. Más siendo un amigo de Latis.

Águila lo presentía, pero la confirmación llegó como una hoja helada que acabó con el sentimiento que había acunado a lo largo del día. Quedó en silencio, decidiendo si quería escuchar lo que Lucy guardaba en su corazón.

 _No, no quiero escucharlo, es mejor que le diga ahora mismo por qué estábamos discutiendo ayer, es mejor que sepa que todo lo que hice hoy, que yo…_

— Lucy, escucha…

— Ayer me di cuenta que Latis no era la persona que yo creía. —interrumpió ella de súbito— No quería creerlo, pero tal vez él no ha podido olvidar lo que ocurrió hace 7 años, al igual que yo. Tal vez me lo merezco, pero es, es…¡no está bien utilizar a quien odias!

— Espera, ¿qué?

 _¿Que Latis la ODIA? ¿Cómo es posible que llegue a esa conclusión? Es imposible._

— Y está Primavera, ¿cómo puedo volver a verle la cara?

— ¿Primavera apareció ayer? —Águila trató de no sonreír ante eso—

— No está bien, no puedo obligarlo, pero _, ¿quién hace eso?_ No puedes ir así usando a las personas, sólo es posible si no les importas.

— Latis no es esa clase de persona, Lucy

 _Qué estoy haciendo_

— Yo tampoco quería creerlo, pero…

— Latis no te odia, ¿por qué piensas eso?

 _Serás imbécil. Latis puede ser tu amigo y lo que quieras, pero déjala que crea que la odia, abrázala ahora, dile que jamás le harías sufrir, seca esas incipientes lágrimas, y luego...  
_

— Él lo dijo, lo vi en sus ojos. Antes de irme del vecindario, lo recuerdo muy bien

— ¿Crees que te odia por algo que dijo hace 7 años? ¿Cuántos años tendría? Era un crío, Lucy ¿si te odiara, te dejaría acercarte a su preciado perro? Latis aleja a la mayoría de personas, pero a ti no.

 _¿Me siento culpable porque el episodio con Primavera tal vez terminó atormentándola? Es la única explicación que se me ocurre para este ataque de sinceridad. Pero debo parar, porque si le digo algo más, perderé antes de empezar._

— ¿Lo crees?

No quiso abrir su boca, asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, para dejar de ver esos ojos suplicantes, llenos de esperanza. El plan que tenía había quedado suspendido.

— Te acompañaré a casa. Es tarde. —dijo tras un largo silencio.

* * *

Eran casi las nueve cuando llegaron a la casa de los Shidou. Águila caminaba abrazando a Lucy, con un brazo sobre su hombro. Se sentía bien.

Al estar al frente de la puerta, ella abrió dándole dos vueltas a la chapa y entró rápidamente para luego salir con la caja que había esperado todo el día a su dueño en el recibidor.

— Gracias —dijo él recibiéndola con ambas manos, haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza.

— Gracias a ti. Fue un día maravilloso.

— ¿Estaría bien si repetimos la experiencia?

— ¡Por supuesto! ¿A dónde te gustaría ir la próxima vez?

— Odaiba. He escuchado de un restaurante que tiene vistas sobre la bahía.

— Se oye demasiado fino para que pueda pagarlo —dijo sonriendo con tristeza.

— Lucy…

— ¿Si?

Águila se inclinó hacia ella, y susurró dos palabras al oído

— Me gustas

Lucy quedó anclada a su puesto. Él se apartó lentamente, y le dedicó una mirada provocadora, que dejaba claro que lo que acababa de decir, lo decía en serio.

* * *

Latis vió descender a Águila sobre Lucy y no soportó más la escena. Se apartó de la ventana, y subió a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta, conteniéndose para no darle un portazo.

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

Hola! Ehem, buenas noches. Siento que esta actualización tomara tanto tiempo! Como dije en mis notas de Es tan sólo tu imaginación, éste año ha sido ignominioso.

Pero ya dije que voy a terminar las historias, así que aquí ando.

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo Raikou a pesar de la inconstancia. Y gracias especiales a quienes me empujan a actualizar con sus mensajes y comentarios.

Kuu de Céfiro: No digas eso del pobre Águila que ya la está pasando mal. Pero lo cierto es que es terrible el muchachito. Gracias por tu review. Ahh! que emoción que te guste la historia. espero me sigas acompañando! Un Abrazo

Maggy: Gracias por tu review! El beso es algo que costó escribir, que bueno que te haya gustado

Magda: Un placer suculento jajajajaa. Me haces el día con tus palabras. Ojalá te guste éste, aunque ya podías esperar que tuviera su nota triste después de lo que pasó. Como dirías tu, pobrecitos este par no encuentra todavía su felicidad. Gracias por tu review, un abrazo de oso.

LucyKailu: XD pobre Eagle, no hay justificación para esto, pero es que el siempre ha tenido un talante de manipulador/sacrificado. Es inevitable no aprovechar esas características. Hoy no hub tanto fluffy como la vez pasada, pero un avance es un avence...creo :P. Com siempre es un placer leer tus reviews. Un abrazote

Lita Wellington: No eres la única con esa imaginación (ñam) El primer beso valió la pena, pero dejó sus consecuencias. En el proximo visitaremos a otros personajes a ver en qué andan, a ver cómo le fue Ascot con su cita y su hermanita la loca. jajaja Gracias por tu review! Un abrazo

Lin: jejejejeje que bella! AGGH es genial saber que te emocionaste con el besote. Y aunque esos deseos oscuros no se llegan a materializar, hay cierta tensión que en cierto punto se estaba tornando pesada :P. Muchas gracias por estar pendiente! Un abrazoteee

Diana Potter: Te dije lo feliz que me haces con todos esos reviews? Si no, te lo digo de nuevo! GRAAAACIAS. Ojalá hayas seguido leyendo Raikou, y que esta actualización te guste. Me encanta que te encante! ( eso espero, que te encante jajaja, el optimismo ante todo) Un Abrazo

Ascella Star: Sis! Gracias por tus reviews! AHHH es muy genial leerte, gracias por darte el tiempo de pasar por estos lares. Es el fic mas fluffy de los fluffy dentro de mi haber, pero por alguna extraña razón se escribe con muchisima facilidad. Nube rosa es la descripción más acertada jajajaja. Un abrazote.

Malina16: A chapter isn't complete until i see your review. Girl, you made me laugh so much. Spring will be in our blacklist for a very long time after all this mess. OHH I'm so glad you like the kiss!, i melted a little while i was writting it. You know, that part of Eagle's personality is also my favorite. The chess player. And as always, you were right, our favorite couple didn't have any contact this chapter, but i guess it was logical, until they figure it out that they DO LOVE EACH OTHER. Thank you for your kind words. I really hope you can take the time to read this chapter. Sorry for the late update. Hugs!

Nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
